GOKU: A MAN WITH A VISION
by Mystic Juan
Summary: *3/16/15* Revised the first two chapter. The third chapter and up are still poorly written.
1. Change in History

_'Is this death...? No...! I can't be dead, not yet!'_

Bardock didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was that Dodoria had blasted him. Bardock got caught in Dodoria's blast. Bardock assumed that he was a dead man, but fate was merciful and had allowed him to survive the blast. Maybe Bardock had survived because of the zenkai boost he had received from his mission at planet Kanassa. Little did Bardock know that this particular mission was the beginning of a new life. That mission was the one where he had received his psychic powers from a native of that planet.

Bardock's new powers changed his life forever. He was given a look into the unknown. With these powers, he had access to his fate and now had more control over it. Up to this point, Bardock had refused to believe that he was given the ability to look into the future. Now he knew that he had to rely on his new ability if he wanted to survive. There was no way around it.

_'I have to warn the others'_

Bardock opened his eyes to find out that he was buried underneath his dead squad. Bardock slowly regained feeling in his body and stood up. Once he felt himself strong enough to move, he took a step forward only to fall down on his knees.

_'Dodoria's blast did more than enough damage to me than I thought'_

Bardock rested on his knees, as he reflected. He took a long at the corpses that used to be his squad.

"DAMN IT FRIEZA!"

He pounded the ground with such force that it created a small dent.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE..!"

Then Bardock's face lit up.

_'I still need to stop Frieza from blowing up the planet'_

Bardock's thoughts were then directed to his newborn son. He remembered that most of his visions were mostly related to his son, Kakarot.

_'If the visions are true then that means that Kakarot has something to do with Frieza. Although he's still a child, I believe that he might be the one who challenges Frieza'_

Bardock then jumps up to his feet and flies to the nearest space pod available. He quickly punches in coordinates for his planet and his space pod leaves for planet Vegeta.

**FRIEZA:**

Elsewhere in space, Frieza sat patiently in his seat as his ship was slowly making its way to Planet Vegeta. His view of outer space allowed for the tyrant to see the proximity of the planet. From behind him, he could hear someone approaching from behind.

"Lord Frieza, I have successfully completely the mission" said the voice behind Frieza.

Frieza face formed into a frown, and he turned his seat toward Dodoria.

"Don't be so sure, Dodoria"

"...But I can assure you that I did, Lord Frieza"

Zarbon was walking in as Dodoria finished his statement.

"You missed one, Dodoria..."

"That's impossible. Zarbon, I can assure you that I finished them all off"

"SILENCE!" growled Frieza. "Dodoria maybe next time you shouldn't be so careless"

Dodoria's turned his attention to the screen as he saw that a saiyan pod was flying across space.

"Still alive...?"

Dodoria knew he screwed up. There was no worse feeling than failure. Dodoria knew that Frieza wasn't going to let that pass.

"P-Please Lord Frieza, let... m-me finish the j-job..."

"It doesn't make a difference now. Although one of the saiyans survived, it won't make a difference"

"What do you mean by that Lord Frieza" inquired Zarbon.

"You'll see..."

**Planet Vegeta:**

"Should we send him now..?"

"I don't see why not. Kakarot is being sent to a planet called Earth"

"Earth...?"

As the two scientists were preparing the ship for Kakarot to leave, they noticed that a space pod was rapidly approaching the planet's orbit.

"Who can that be..?" asked one of the two scientists.

"it doesn't matter, we have to get this saiyan to Earth, now..." said the other.

* * *

As Bardock was entering his planet's orbit, he could see that his son still hadn't left. As he was rapidly approaching the surface, he was able to see the pod where his son was being placed into.

_'Wait..! I need to see my son!'_

Bardock noticed his son was seconds from leaving, and he had to find a way from stopping him from leaving. His pod was gaining speed as it was within seconds of landing. Barodock could only think of a risky move if he wanted to see his son on time. Before his pod landed on the planet, he punched the door of the pod with his strength and broke it off. As the floor flew off from the force, Bardock jumped out of the pod and headed toward the location of his son.

"Who's that..!" shouted one of the scientists as their radar indicated that there was someone was approaching them.

"...It's Bardock!"

"Bardock..! Isn't that Kakarot's father..!?"

Bardock lands in the station where he last seen his son. He finds finds two of the scientists starring at him. The sight of Bardock being covered in blood terrified the two scientists. They didn't have to guess that he had been through a rough battle.

"Bardock! What brings you here?"

Bardock's eyes move side to side as he searches for his son.

"Quick, I need to see my son. It's an emergency"

The two scientists look at each other confused.

"Your son..? Of course, we were actually just about to send him away to a planet called Earth"

Bardock was led into a room where he found Kakarot sleeping peacefully.

"Kakarot..." Bardock whispered.

Baby Kakarot slept quietly as his father approached him. The two scientists however were surprised about the event taking fold. They had never seen saiyans express emotions before, especially Bardock. Bardock had a reputation of a merciless warrior. It was eye-balling for the two scientists to see Bardock taking the time to see his son. As they stared at the ruthless saiyan, Bardock quickly turned around.

"Please, leave me alone with my son for a minutes"

"B-but Bardock, Frieza wants him to..."

"I SAID NOW!" roared Bardock.

Without a second thought the two scientists left Bardock alone with his son. Bardock turned to his son, he noticed that one of the containers was empty.

"Huh? I wonder where Broly went? He was probably was sent off to purge his planet already"

The saiyan then turned his attention back to his son.

"Kakarot. It might strange but one day you will avenge our people. One day you will do it for us. It might be too late for me but you, my son will live on. Before I depart, I want to give you something that might be useful to you on your destiny"

Bardock places his hand over his newborn's head. There is a faint light on Bardock's hand. The light shines brighter as he passes his gift to his son. Feeling happy for himself, Bardock leaves. From that moment forward, Kakarot had been given the ability to glance into the future like his father had been able to do so. As Bardock leaves the clinic, he stops as he realizes that he might not come back. There was no point of return. Sad thoughts flooded into Bardock's mind.

_'It's sad that I didn't say goodbye to Gine and my other son, Raditz'_

Bardock takes a look into the sky as he's sky sighting, his son's space pod zooms passed him.

_'Good luck, Kakarot'_

Bardock leaps into the sky as he tries to fly, but he feels his injuries weigh him down. Bardock looks up and just as Frieza's ship appears. Luckily, Kakarot was long gone. Bardock continues his flight as he approaches his final showdown. The same showdown that Barock doesn't return from, nor is he seen again.

**FOR NOW.**

* * *

**2/14/15**

**Comments: This is an updated version of the first chapter. I found my first chapter very poor written, so I decided to re-write the chapter. The next few chapters are also crap. I will update one at a time.**


	2. Years Before Raditz

Many years had passed since Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta. Bardock's offspring had a safe flight after leaving his home planet. Once arriving at Earth, Kakarot is alone until he's found by Gohan. Kakarot is then taken in by Gohan and re-named as 'Goku'. Little did Gohan know that 'Goku' was originally sent to Earth to bring the planet to destruction, however after an accidental drop from a waterfall that all changed. Goku's life changed for the better. That same hit to his head made him lose his lust for killing. He lost his saiyan ways after accidentally being dropped down the waterfall.

As Goku grew up, he had adventures of his own. Sadly, his adoptive Grandfather passed away. As the years flew by, he slowly grew up to be a skilled martial artist that he was meant to be. He fought against the evils that had threatened Earth again and again. This included the red ribbon army, King Piccolo, and Piccolo's spawn from the tournament. His amazing feats made him known well-known by many. Each fight made him stronger, and he was eventually known to be one of the strongest on Earth. Little did Goku know that the psychic powers that his father had given him would change his life one day.

**_PRESENT DAY:_**

Many years have passed since Goku had first arrived on a space pod. As the young saiyan grew up, he befriended many and made enemies. He fought the once mighty King Piccolo, who had once had the people in fear. The final fight between the two resulted in the death of the Demon Kin but it led up to the birth of Piccolo Jr. The former Demon King's spawn would eventually fight Goku. The fight between decided the fate of Earth, but Goku managed to prove himself once again. Goku had the chance of killing his mortal enemy, but he decided against it. After defeating Piccolo Junior, Goku's lifestyle changed. he married the love of his life and settled. down His wife, Chichi had his first kid. The boy was named Gohan, after Goku's adoptive grandpa. After Piccolo Junior's defeat, the Earth had a long period of peace. This period of peace was undisturbed until now...

**GOKU'S HOME:**

It's a calm night in the Sons' household. The wind can be head as it flies in between the leaves of the trees. The river shines brightly as it reflects back the strong moonlight emitting from the moon. The sky is filled with so many stars that it illuminates the sky.

Far far away from civilization, there lay a house built deep into the wilderness. This home is where Goku resides in. The inside of Goku's home is silent as everyone sleeps through the peaceful night. Not a sound is made as everyone is deep slumber, all but one individual, Goku. Goku has sweat coming down his face as he attempts to sleep. He begins to turn over as he continues to dream, but his dream didn't last long. It didn't matter what position Goku got himself into, he couldn't manage to get himself to sleep.

A few more minutes pass by as Goku continues to be restless, however he begins to move a little more violently. Goku's facial expression is that of a haunted man. His face looks deep in concern. Something in his dream was unsettling the Earth savior. Finally Goku couldn't take it anymore, and he sits up as he awakens from his dream. His groggy eyes hang from tiredness.

_...Another sleepless night..._

Goku hasn't been able to get proper sleep, in fact it had been days since Goku last had a good night of sleep. The saiyan looks around as he tries to find the cause of his poor sleep patterns.

_This dream again..?_

He doesn't seem to understand why he seems to have the same dream over and over. The only connection that Goku has is that his dream is always the same one. He looks over to his side and finds his wife, Chi-chi peacefully sleeping. He then turns his attention to his son, and he finds his 2-year old son Gohan sleeping in her arms. Goku scratches his head.

_That dream seemed so real._

He begins to decipher his repetitive dream. Goku recalls that he can hear Gohan crying in his dream. He finds himself trying to get to Gohan, but he finds him having trouble getting to his son. Every time he tries to get to his son, he's cut-off by something or someone.

_Who is this guy?_

Goku isn't able to identify the person blocking his way. Goku has trouble getting a clear look at this person. Every time Goku finds an opening, this other person blocks him.

_He's fast...!_

As Goku look at this mysterious person, he notices that there's someone else in his dream. Goku quickly turns around. His eyes stun him as he finds out who the person is.

_Piccolo._

It's a total shock to Goku to find Piccolo. The surprise doesn't end there. Goku is horrified to find Piccolo in such a horrible state. He finds his former rival without one of his arms. There's blood dripping from where his arm used to be. Goku's fears began to stir up as he takes in this scene. After a few mere seconds, Goku comes up with a conclusion.

In order to get to his son, Goku must face an mysterious opponent who is easily much stronger than Piccolo. Goku knows he's in no clear condition to face such a strong opponent. Last he faced Piccolo not too long ago, he almost died and what's worse he hasn't done any serious training since the fight with Piccolo. Goku puts his guard up only to hear an evil laughter coming from the mysterious fighter.

**"KAKAROT!" **roared a voice.

Goku takes another look at this person only to see that his face is now visible. Goku doesn't recognize him from anywhere, but he sees that this person has very long hair.

**"KAKAROT!"** repeated the voice.

Goku doesn't understand what is being said, but he precedes to take a swing at him. Just as Goku swung, the fighter disappears. Goku looks around for him only to be met by his opponent's fist. Goku is sent flying. The strength of his opponent's punch caused Goku so much pain. Goku crawls himself in fetal position as he hugs his stomach and tries to endure the pain. As he lays on the ground, he sees that his opponent is slowly walking toward him with a wicked grin.

_What's going on..? Why does this guy have Gohan kidnapped?_

Goku tries to get up, but he's kicked down by his opponent. Goku is laid straight onto his back. His opponent laughs as he digs his foot into Goku's body. Goku could only yell at this point. Despite of his yells of pain, he can still hear his son crying from a distance.

_I have to save Gohan!_

Goku does his best to get back up despite having his opponent standing on him. Goku endures the pain as he struggles to get his opponent off him. He feels as his opponent digs his foot deeper and deeper into his body.

**"SAY YOUR GOODBYES!"**

Goku's senses quickly alert Goku of incoming danger. He looks up to find his opponent stretched out, as he charges up energy into it. Although Goku knows it's a dream, he's surprised to find that he can sense ki within the dream. He gulps in fear as his ki-sensing abilities warn him of the amount of power that his opponent is building up to his attack.

_It's all over, I'm so sorry Gohan. I failed to protect you._

Goku closes his eyes as he anticipates his death blow. After moments of silence, he opens his eyes to find himself in his bedroom. Goku could have swore that he was one step from the grave a few seconds ago. He looks around to find that he and his son are safe

...again.

Goku looks out the window and sees that sun is beginning to rise.

_Oh great, another sleepless night..._

* * *

**3/16/15**

**Comments: It's been about a month, but I re-wrote the next chapter. My intention is to re-write a chapter per month. So I'll update the next chapter mid-April. Well, thanks for waiting.**


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Goku sets off to Master Roshi.

"Where are you going?" asked Chi-chi.

"Well, remember that dream I've been having lately?", he replied.

"Oh you mean the one with Gohan in trouble?"- Chi-chi.

"Yea that one, I'm going to Master Roshi's to see if he knows what it means."

Chi-chi stood there for a second then responded, "Okay, just come back before lunch."

Then Goku flew off towards Kami's house. It was a long time since he last saw his old martial arts instructor and his old friend.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

When he got there, he found Master Roshi and Bulma there.

"Hey Master Roshi", he began.

"Goku, you've grown so much how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you"-Goku. I'm fine, so what brings you here?"-Master Roshi.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about some weird dreams I've been having, maybe you can explain them."-Goku.

"What kind of dreams?"-Bulma.

"Well, they involved me getting cornered by Piccolo and some other unknown opponent"-Goku.

"Piccolo?"-Master Roshi.

"Yeah, but the scary part is that the other opponent, I can sense his ki and it's beyond anything I imagined to encounter, it out matches mine and Piccolo's power put together"-Goku.

"Hmm... I was going to tell you that it's just a dream but if you say that you actually sensed his power,I think this is a some sort of sign"-Master Roshi.

"What do you mean a sign, can't this just be a simple dream that Goku had?"-Bulma.

"I wish it was but here's the thing, I've been having this same dream for about a week now"-Goku.

"What! A week with having this one dream over and over? I'd suggest you go and see Kami for this. Maybe he can help you but I think I can't help you Goku"-Master Roshi.

"That's okay, I'll go ask Kami then, alright I'll be leaving now. I'll come back later"-Goku.

Goku then flew off towards the direction of Korin's tower. As Roshi thought to himself, has this something to do with the way grandpa Gohan found Goku. No it can't be. Then he looked up and saw the last glimpse of Goku before he vanished into the sky. Master Roshi was then aware that something was to happen. He knew that Goku's dream was more than a dream.


	4. Chapter 3

As Goku approached Kami, he noticed that Kami has been already altered of his visit.

"I've been expecting you, Son Goku"~Kami

"How'd you know I was coming to you?"~Goku

"Well, you see these dreams you've been having, I've been looking into them too."~Kami

"So, you know about them too, that's good. Maybe you can tell me what they mean"~Goku

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much about them. I do know this, they have something to do with your origin"~Kami

"My origin?"~Goku

"You see, I remember you as a kid and how you grew up but I know nothing about you before that and I can sense you are not like the other kids. Tell me have you had similar dreams like this before?"~Kami

"Now that you mention it, I remember having dreams about the great ape. These nightmares scared me, this was during the time grandpa Gohan was still around. Then about a week later, I couldn't find my Grandpa Gohan again"~Goku

"Ah. I think I understand your dreams a bit more precisely. Goku I think these dreams are visions of the future. They're warning you about a fight. Goku, your son might be in trouble"~Kami

"What? Gohan? I have to go now."~Goku

"Wait Goku, I sense this vision has come true yet. In fact, I feel this vision is at least one year early. Why don't you use this time to train for your fight."~Kami

"If you say so. Can you please alert me when the date is close by?"~Goku

"Sure Goku, I'll tell you or send someone to tell you"~Kami

"Alright, now that's settled, I'm going to go train. See you around Kami"~Goku

"Farewell, Son Goku"~Kami.

Goku then headed his way off tower, but he was still lost with so much in his head. He still couldn't accept the fact that his dream was able to predict the endangerment of his only son.

"Gohan's in trouble and I have the ability to prevent that" Goku knew that he had the power to change this. He flew on.


	5. Chapter 4

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

Goku realized he needed to train fast. First he decided to go to Master Roshi to talk to him again. Once he got there, he told everything he learned from the conversation he had with Kami.

"What? This dream is about a battle you'll have between Piccolo and a stronger fighter. Hmph.. you also said that Kami couldn't supply you information of your past"~Master Roshi.

"Exactly. Well Grandpa Gohan knows but now he's dead I don't think there's anyone who can tell me about my discovery."~Goku

"Not quite Goku, Grandpa Gohan told me how he found you. He said he found you one day. He was found as a baby by a mysterious space pod. Grandpa Gohan didn't think it would matter but now I think it is important you know Goku. You are not of this world"~Master Roshi

"What?! That's impossible, I'm an alien? But how?"~Goku

"I think there's a connection with your tail you used to have"~Master Roshi

"My tail? But the only one that has that tail is me and ... GOHAN! He has a tail just like me. In fact, now that I think about it, so does that opponent I fight in my dream have one too"~Goku

"Well Goku, you better start training then."~Master Roshi

"Oh, I will"~Goku

Then he stepped out of the house and flew off. From the other room, Bulma stepped in after Goku left.

"You really think Goku's an alien?"~Bulma

"So you heard everything?"Master Roshi

"Yes, I did but that seems unbelievable"~Bulma

"I know but Goku was so different even as a young boy"~Master Roshi

**_GOKU'S HOME:_**

Goku flies towards home just in time for dinner. He eats his food quietly reflecting on everything he found out today. He kept asking himself how does could be all true. Chi-chi asked him

"Are you okay, did you found out something about your dream."

"Me? I'm fine, just a little tired from flying around. I'll be fine tomorrow"~Goku

The next day, he got his things together. He made up his mind, alien or not he has to train to face his strongest opponent yet. He left and said good bye to his son and wife. He headed toward Korin's tower where he was going to get training from Kami and Mr. Popo. He wasn't messing around, he seemed focused throughout the whole first week of training.


	6. Chapter 5

_SOME TIME LATER:_

While training with Kami, he made amazing discoveries. When his body is completely worn out, and he eats a senzu bean, not only does he recover but he feels as if he get a lot more stronger. At first he thought it was a coincidence but it seemed true because every training session worn him out less and less and less. It was to the point where he can train for hours and hours without feeling any fatigue. He trains for about 3 months, he already feels much stronger than he was when he faced Piccolo at the tournament years ago. Goku then decides to have the next few days resting and wants to test out his new strength. Goku becomes very curious of how much stronger he has gotten.

_KAME'S HOUSE:_

He heads over to Master Roshi's, and he finds krillin.

"Hey krillin, haven't seen you in a long time"~Goku

"Goku, you've grown since last time. I heard about your wierd dreams and it turns out you're an alien, huh?"~Krillin

"I guess I am but that doesn't bother me anymore. Hey, I've been training for a bit. How about a quick sparring session? Like old times?"~Goku

"sure, why not? I'm pretty sure I can sill land a punch on you still"~Krillin

"I bet you, you can't"~Goku

So both friends stepped out of the house. They got in their ready positions, not knowing Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, and Oolong were watching from inside the house

"Whenever you're ready?"~Goku

So Krillin charged at Goku and kicked at him but by the time time his foot was going to hit Goku, he was gone. Astonished by this, he turned around and saw Goku sitting down a few feet away from where he was originally

"Aw. I'm just getting warmed up"~Krillin

Then he preceded by going at Goku at full speed and rushing Goku at full-speed but all his punches and kicks were being blocked without Goku breaking a sweat. Finally, krillin was getting tired and his attacks were getting slower and sloppy.

"C'mon Krillin, you said you'll land a hit on me, I'm still waiting"~Goku

"Hush, will you?"~Krillin and he jumped back and placed his hands together and began saying "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAA!" and released a full-power Kamehameha.

Unknown to krillin, Goku didn't decide to jump out of the way, instead he stood there.

"What? Goku, you're crazy. You can't take on my Kamehameha head-on. it can kill you!"~Krillin.

Goku stood there then when the wave was within his arm length, he put out one of his palms out and pushed the ki-blast away with one slap.

"Ho..w!? You'd do that? I put all my energy into that and you pushed it aside like if it was nothing"~Krillin.

Krillin then flew down back towards Kami's house. He was amazed at Goku's strength, he didn't believe he would get that strong.

"You seemed surprised. It's all three month of training can do to you"~Goku

"Three months, but there's martial artists who been training for years and the aren't even able to do half of the things you can"~Krillin

"Well, I still think it isn't enough. Hey, maybe you can train with me too. I'll just wear heavier weights so I can be at your level"~Goku

"Sure, i'd love to train with you, when do you start."~Krillin

"Umm... In two days, I'll go back to Korin's tower to train"~Goku

"Sure, I'll meet you there"~Krillin

As Goku headed and looked towards Kami's house, he noticed that everyone had been watching and had their mouths wide-open

"Well, I wasn't expecting everyone to be watching"~Goku

"Goku, that was amazing"~Master Roshi

"Not a single ounce of sweat on you"~Bulma

"Didn't think he would survive that Kamehameha"~Oolong

"Yamcha you should go and train with them too"~Puar

"Hey Goku. You think, I can train with you guys too?"~Yamcha

"Sure you can come"~Goku

"Then, it's settled, we'll meet in Korin's tower to train in two days"~Krillin.


	7. Chapter 6

It seemed that Goku had one more spectator than he realized. Piccolo had sense Krillin's ki and heard the whole conversation.

"Humph.. So Goku's vision alerted him of someone taking over the world. It was most likely me. That strength demonstration of his won't stop me from killing him . I guess, I'll train harder"~Piccolo.

_THREE YEARS LATER:_

And so almost 3 years have passed. Once the three friends had began training, Goku asked Kami for heavier weights. Kami placed his hand over Goku and with a flash, Goku had heavier weights on. With a whole pot of senzu beans at their disposal, their strength grew at an incredible pace but Goku's rate was so beyond the charts that he had to ask for heavier and heavier weights very often. Then in three years times, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Goku had gotten stronger. Then one day, during one of their sparring sessions. Goku had Yamcha and krillin fight him at once with the while wearing weights on. About 25 minutes in the battle, Goku felt a little dizzy. Goku then realized that he was having the same vision again. This time, he was having the vision during day time. It distracted him from the fight and he didn't realize that Yamcha and krillin were striking him at once. It took him off guard and he got knocked down. He got up. He wanted to continue training with Yamcha and Krillin, but the vision distracted him.

"Hey Guys, can we call it a break. I have to talk to Kami"~Goku

"What? We finally got a hit on you all week and now you want to stop, oh well me and krillin will continue training"~Yamcha

So Goku leaves his two friends training and looks for Kami

"Kami, I had the vision again just now."~Goku

"I know, I sensed it. It must mean that the vision is almost going to happen. My guess is that it's going to happen one of these days. I'd suggest for you to get a good night's sleep. You'll need every bit of energy"~Kami

"Sure"~Goku

Then he walked toward his friends

"Guys, I'm going home. My vision about to happen and I need time to rest you guys can go on without me"~Goku

"If the vision's about to come true. You need every bit of help you need. I'm going to rest at Kami's place for the battle."~Krillin.

"Yea, I'll go rest up with Krillin. Call us when you need us."~Yamcha.

Then Yamcha and Krillin flew off toward the sunset.

"well, I better get home if I want to eat dinner" ~Goku He jumped down Korin's tower as he glided down and yelled out "Nimbus" and he flew towards home.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, he decided to take Gohan to finally met Master Roshi. He dressed Gohan in a yellow suit with a hat with the four-star dragon ball as a hat. "Gohan, today we're going to master Roshi's place. How does that sound" Gohan just then calls for nimbus and they set off for Master Roshi's place.

**_AT THE MOUNTAINS:_**

Meanwhile far away, Piccolo can be seen training in the mountains.

"So Goku sensed that his final day has come. Well, with this new technique I've developed, he'll drop dead instantly"~Piccolo.

Then Piccolo thrusts his fist into a boulder that crumbles as Piccolo's fist impacted the boulder

"I'm so ready for this"

**_ELSEWHERE:_**

Off in the distance, a space pod lands and a figure known to everyone reading this comes out of the pod. He quickly confronts the farmer who shoots him with his rifle and seeks off to find his brother kakarot.

"Hmm.. I sense a high power level off in he mountains. It's most likely Kakarot"~Raditz.

He flies off toward his destination.

"I'm surprised that the planet has so many inhabitants. Did Kakarot not do what he was told?"

Then the confused Raditz flew off heading toward the mountains.

**_MOUNTAINS(AGAIN):_**

Back at the mountains, Piccolo senses a huge power going toward him

"Aggh. It's huge, how did Goku find me? ... Wait! That's not Goku"~Piccolo.

Then in a instant, Raditz landed on the top of a cliff.

"That's not Kakarot. The scouter indicates a power level of 745. Pretty pathetic if you ask me "~Raditz

"Pathetic. I'll show you."~Piccolo then thinks to himself if whether or not to fight this strong warrior.

He finally decides to attack but when he looks up, he sees that his opponent had already left.

"Arrgh. That battle could have gone either way. I have to follow him to see what his true motive is. I can't allow him to be another obstacle in my way of taking over the planet and follow my father's legacy"~Piccolo. He sets off after Raditz.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

Meanwhile back at Kami's house, Goku was presenting his son to everyone. As they were having a good time and laughing. Goku stopped what he was doing and looked around. Goku wanted tell his friends a new discovery he made from his vision. The opponent has a device that calculates energy, just as he was going tell everyone, he senses that power he's been waiting all these years. He just couldn't see from what direction this fighter was coming from. Then a few seconds, Raditz lands on the beach. Everyone turns their attention to him.

"Ahh. Kakarot. You've look so much like father. It's time to take you home"~Raditz

"Home? I am home and my name is Son Goku, I don't know who you are but if Piccolo sent you here. I want you to leave now."~Goku

"Are you defying your own brother, Raditz? "~Goku

"Brother? You're my brother?"~Goku

"Yes, Kakarot. You were sent here as a baby to destroy all humans and take this planet and be sold to Frieza. As I can see, you failed your job. I can also see that you're pretty weak, a power level of 429. even the green man I met earler has more power than you. Either way, you're coming with me"~Raditz

"I don't think so, he's staying with us" says Krillin as he and Yamcha step in front of Goku to defend him

"Guys, this isn't necessary"~Goku

"The midget has a power level of 538 and the taller fighter's power level is 525. Why do you guys even bother. Alright, come at me"~Raditz


	9. Chapter 8

"Seriously, guys. This ain't necessary"~Goku

"What's wrong Kakarot, afraid your excuse of friends might die"~Raditz

Without hesitating, Raditz moved and appeared behind Yamcha and Krillin and smacked them both by their necks. They fell down unconscious.

"Noo!"~Goku. Goku then runs to his fallen friends

"While I was here looking around, I made a quick observation. That little kid is your son and he has saiyan hertiage. I can see it by his tail. Just so I can make sure you join your older brother. I'm taking him with me"~Raditz

Raditz then took off with crying Gohan in his arms. It was too fast for Goku to react

"No. The vision is coming true"~Goku

There was fear in his face. But he knew better then to panic, he had this all planned out.

**_MINUTES LATER:_**

Then his two fallen friends finally awaken and realize what had happened.

"Hey Goku, how come his device showed you to be weaker than us?"~Krillin

"Here's the thing Krillin. Last night, I had a dream that revealed a lot about this opponent. I concealed my power just to shock him later on, even with this weighed clothes, I can still be strong enugh for him. Now, I know I can take him down. I'm just waiting for Piccolo to come out of hiding"~Goku

From behind a cloud, Piccolo appeared.

"Whaaat... How'd you know I was here?" ~Piccolo

"I know why you're here. I accept your temporary truce til we're able to take down this new opponent. Let's go. Nimbus!"~Goku. So both warriors left towards Raditz with Goku leading the way.


	10. Chapter 9: The Awaited Battle

"So tell me Goku, you claim to be compressing your energy when Raditz showed up?"~Piccolo

"Yeah, I was. I'm compressing so I Wouldn't mess up my plan"~Goku

"Plan? What plan?"~Piccolo

"You'll see"~Goku.

**_BY RADITZ'S POD:_**

So the two warriors finally found Raditz next to his space pod.

"So you decided to come Kakarot and you brought the weak Namek with you"~Raditz

"Give me back my son Raditz"~Goku

"I doubt you can even make a scratch on me with those pitiful power levels"~Raditz

Raditz then checks his scouter again and reads Piccolo and Goku's power level. "The Namek is at 745 and Kakarot's at... what? his power level's at 960 but how? Your power level was 429 earlier"~Raditz

"I'm not going to say it again Raditz. give me back my son"~Goku

"Ahh. Kakarot's power level is rising again. It's at 1205. How is this happening?"~Raditz

This angered Raditz and he charged at Piccolo and Goku, Goku was able to dodge but Piccolo was knocked into a boulder. Piccolo got up rubbing off a bit of blood on his lip then he slowly took off his weighted clothes and dropped them to the ground.

"What? the Namek's power level rose to 1005"~Raditz.

So both Piccolo and Raditz went on hand-to-hand combat, while Goku headed toward Raditz's space pod. As Goku was freeing Gohan from his prison, he noticed that Piccolo was strong but Raditz was still stronger. Soon, Piccolo was losing ground and he was thrown by Raditz and followed by a strong ki-blast that knocked out Piccolo. Then Raditz looked over and saw that Goku and Gohan were reunited again. It angered him that his day kept getting worse. In his angry, he charged up a ki-blast that was stronger than the one he used against Piccolo and shoot it toward Goku and Gohan. Goku realizing that the beam was going too fast to dodge it with Gohan, he decided to take it down head on. He didn't have anytime to counter block it with a Kamehameha. As the blast was close, he put himself in front of Gohan where he took the blast head on. There was a giant flash then everything was clear and Goku can be seen.

"Wow. Didn't think I was going to survive an attack like that"~Goku. Then Goku fell on his knee. Gohan then walked from behind Goku and looked at him

"Daddy?..."~Gohan\Gohan was scared and realized that Goku might be dying. He walked up to him and looked at his arms bruised up and saw blood running down

"Ahhh... Daddy, you're bleeding"~Gohan

"Haha. What's wrong little kid, you're sad that your dad is too weak against my attacks. Don't worry, I'll put him out of his misery" ~Raditz

Gohan was in tears and can hear as Raditz laughed at him. Then it happened, he clenched his fists and with one movement, he charged at Raditz with amazing power doing a head butt

"What? The kid's power level rose over 1000"~Raditz

Within seconds, Gohan smashed into Raditz's armor. Raditz was too tired from fighting Piccolo to dodge Gohan. As Raditz stood up, he grabbed Gohan by his tail and began beating him with his other fist

"Raditz! THAT'S ENOUGH"~Goku

Goku stood up and was struggling to walk his brother

"What are you going to do?"~Raditz

So Raditz continued beating Gohan in the face with his fist

"YOU BETTER STOP BEFORE YOU REGRET IT"~Goku

Raditz stopped and began laughing at his brother's threats. Raditz turned and saw Goku was next to him and Goku snatched Gohan from Raditz. Goku looked at his battered son

"Gohan can you hear me"~Goku

From the bruised face, there came a dim reply "Dad?"

"Everything's going to be fine son just hang on"~Goku

He placed his son in the ground then he turned and looked at Raditz

"Raditz! What you did was unforgivable."~Goku

"Enough with the talk. I might be tired from fighting your Namek friend but I'm strong enough to take you down"~Raditz

Goku was extremely angry at his brother for being so ignorant. He clenched his fist and there was rage inside him

"Not again. Kakarot's power level is rising again. It's 1390"~Raditz

And without warning, Goku let out a strong scream and there was rocks levitating and an a almost white see-thru aura can be seen around Goku. "No, it can't be. It's 1680"~Raditz. Then in one move, Goku charged toward Raditz and punched him the stomach and caused Raditz to bend down on his stomach gasping for air

"No. He only had a power level of 429 how can a saiyan elite lose to a low-class warrior"~Raditz

"It's your call Raditz. Surrender or I'll continue fighting you. Trust me, I'm still not at full-power yet. I'm still wearing my weighed clothes"~Goku.


	11. Chapter 10: A Twist of Events

"I'll tell you one more time Raditz! Give up now!"~Goku

Raditz can be seen on fours coughing and spitting out blood. He then struggled to get up. He realized his vision was blurry, he was looking at his brother but had trouble speaking. Finally, he said something

"Do your worst"

In a few seconds, Goku had vanished not reappear in front of him and did a full-nelson on Raditz which didn't allow Raditz to move at all

"Noo! I can't lose like this"~Raditz

Goku was applying more pressure to the full-nelson. Suddenly, Raditz felt the pressure on his bones,and was yelling

"I give! I give!"

Then Goku finally let go and jumped back a few feet. Raditz sat down breathing hard trying to see if he broke anything.

"Kakarot, I didn't think you'd be that strong. You were able to surpass me, an elite warrior"~Raditz

That comment put a smirk on Goku's face. Then without any anticipation, there was a voice heard from Raditz's scouter

"Raditz, you weak fool. Not only have you disgraced yourself but you have disgraced the saiyans"~?

"What!? Vegeta?"~Raditz

"Vegeta? Who's Vegeta?"~Goku

"That's right it's Vegeta. From what I can see, you weren't able to take this planet and were defeated by a low-class. So now, Nappa and I are going to the planet and blow it up along with you."~Vegeta

Raditz was taken by surprised and replied back

"But Vegeta, they were prepared for me"~Raditz

"Well, they better be prepared for me too then. You got one year, then the prince of all saiyans will demolish the planet along with your pathetic ass"~Raditz

Raditz realized he was never going to be able to redeem himself with Nappa and Vegeta

"So those two guys who were mentioned are saiyans as well?"~Goku

"Yes, but I'm afraid this planet is doomed"~Raditz

"But why? we were able to take you down, I'm pretty sure we can take these two other saiyans down as well"~Goku

"Nappa's at least four to five times stronger than me and Vegeta is at least 10 times stronger than me"~Raditz

"That's really bad"~Goku

Without hesitation Raditz took off his scouter and broke it in his hand

"Why'd you do that?"~Goku

"With the scouter still working, they can keep tabs on us that's why they were informed of our battle"~Raditz

"So let's get started shall we?"~Goku.


	12. Chapter 11: Training at Higher Levels

So Goku walked over to Gohan and gave him a senzu bean. he then walked over to the rubble of rocks which used to be a rock plateau and digged out Piccolo and gave him a senzu bean as well. As Raditz was astonished to see that the namek and Kakarot's son recovered real fast with the help of a bean. Then after Piccolo recovered, Goku was about to explain the situation to Piccolo.

"no need to explain, I heard the whole thing. I'm off to train"~Piccolo

He got his weighed armor back on and flew off in the distance. Then Goku turned and face his brother Raditz

"here catch"~Goku and threw Raditz a senzu bean.

Raditz caught the bean and was lost in thought. How was this man, the man who was able to kill him without a sweat now helping him. Raditz was really confused about Kakarot's change of nature. He was sure that Kakarot was about to finish him off for hurting his son but now he's offering his help. Raditz then ate the bean, then in a instant, he felt his body surge back to 100% again.

"let's go Raditz"~Goku as he carried Gohan in his arms and together they flew toward kami's house. Once there, everyone was startled to see that Raditz was coming with Goku.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

"What are you doing here?"~Yamcha

"Guys relax, he's one of us now. He's not the back guy, he was only the messenger"~Goku

"Goku, I don't think we can trust this guy"~Krillin

So Goku explained the situation to everyone

"You really mean that there's stronger people out there than your brother?"~Bulma

"I guess so"~Goku

"Alright so we go to Kami's tower and train right?"~Krillin

"That's right only this time instead of us three,it's going to be Yamcha, you, and Gohan"~Goku

"Gohan? what about you?"~Krillin

"You see , there's somewhere I have to go"~Goku

"Okay but you really think Chi-chi will let us take Gohan"~krillin

"Don't worry I'll go ask"~Goku and he flew off toward his home.

Everyone had then turned ther attention to Raditz after Goku left.

"So, you were kicked off the saiyan elites?"~Yamcha

"Shut it! I don't want to talk about it"~Raditz

"What's wrong, does it hurt being at the bottom of those two other saiyans"~Yamcha

"Cool it Yamcha, I can feel his ki rising and it's higher than when we faced him earlier"~Krillin

"Huh? You earthlings can sense energies right?"~Raditz

"Yea it's really not that hard, it comes really easy" ~Krillin

"Can you perhaps teach me?"~Raditz

"Well if Goku says you're not a bad guy like we thought you were, I guess I can teach you"~Krillin

"No, Krillin don't teach him anything"~Yamcha

"can it Yamcha"~Krillin

Then together, Krillin and Raditz walked out the house toward the beach. In a few minutes Raditz learned to sense ki. In that instant, Goku came back.

"I was able to get permission from Chi-chi but under one condition as long as he goes back to studying"~Goku

So after the Z-fighters called for Tien and Chiaotzu. So then all reunited friends got together and headed to Kami's tower. Once there, Goku explained to Gohan that he'll train with the Z-fighters. Then he left Gohan under their care and walked over to talk with Kami

"So I see you had the vision about that distant land, haven't you?"~Kami

"Yes, I have and I want to know how to get there. From what I've seen in my vision that place is an excellent place to train"~Goku

"I'll talk to King Yemma for permission. Come with me"~Kami

"Oh. You see, I wanted to take my brother with me to train so I can get stronger at a faster rate"~Goku

"ah yes, I understand"~Kami

And so the three of them teleported to King Yemma and got permission to train at the distant land that Goku mentioned from his vision. So Raditz and Goku's next step was to head toward the distant land.


	13. Chapter 12: Journey to the Distant Land

**_SNAKE WAY:_**

"Wow Snake way is really a million miles"~Goku

"No kidding"~Raditz

the brothers raced off in snake way where they would eventually reach the distant land

**_LOOK-OUT_**

Back at Kami's tower, the rest of the Z-fighters had already began their training.

"So I guess that excess use of senzu beans with Goku left us with no senzu beans"~Krillin

"Yep, I guess we have to train the old fashion way"~Yamcha

"So Goku said his kid has a lot of potential"~Krillin

"I guess we'll have to wait and see"~Tien

Soon everyone began training and Goku and Raditz reached their destination known as King Kai's planet.

**_KING KAI'S PLANET(MONTHS LATER):_**

After months of training with King Kai, both Goku and Raditz learned the kaio-ken and Spirit bomb techniques.

"So King-kai says we can't go over kaio-ken times three or our body burns out."~Raditz

"Well, nothing bad happens to our body, I had another vision and realized the potential that the kaio-ken technique has, here watch Kaio-ken x4!"~Goku

From nearby we can hear King kai screaming

"Goku what are you doing, you're going to burn yourself out!"

Raditz watched in amazement at he amount of power Kakarot was putting out

"That's not all, here I go. KAIO-KEN X5!"~Goku

The power shook the miniature planet and caused shock waves soon Goku stopped his power and collapsed and fell.

"Kakarot! Are you okay?"~Raditz

"Yea... I'm okay. If we work hard, we can expand the power of kaio-ken even more than 3."~Goku

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask about these visions you keep referring to"~Raditz

"Oh the visions, sure I'll tell you as long as you tell me about the saiyans"~Goku

"Sure, it seems fair enough for me"`Raditz. Goku took a breath before beginning

"Okay these began way back when..."

**_THE LOOK-OUT:_**

Back at look-out, Gohan can be seen sparring against Krillin while everyone else was sitting down and watching.

"It's been about 3 months and Goku's kid is already fighting at our level. Amazing"~Tien

"It must be because he's saiyan like his father and his strength grows quick"~Yamcha

After a few minutes, both Krillin and Gohan had stopped their sparring match

"That was a close one"~Gohan

"Man, Gohan at your age and fighting at our level. That's incredible"~Krillin

As the friends were talking to each other, Mr. Popo approached them

"Good new, new batch of senzu beans are ready, there's about 15 beans that are harvested" ~ Mr. Popo

"Wow, 15 beans ready to use"~Chiaotzu

Krillin was thinking to himself. "Wait guys! I have an idea"~Krillin

"What kind of idea?"~Yamcha

"Okay, it's a 2-step idea. First, let's all fight Gohan all at once"~Krillin

"What? All at once?"~Gohan

"Trust me on this one, Gohan"~Krillin

"Okay, I guess so"~Gohan. "You guys ready?"~Krillin

"Sure"~Tien

And so all 4 z-fighters were rushing at Gohan who was struggling to keep his ground. Suddenly he realized they picked up a notch. He jumped out just to power up to his maximum.

"So things begin to look interesting. Wolf fang fist!"~Yamcha

Gohan was distracted fighting off Krillin and Chiaotzu to see Yamcha coming in with an attack and wasn't aware that Tien was preparing another attack. As Gohan was hit by Yamcha's attack, he was knocked straight to the ground. He got up and saw up in the sky that Tien had put his 2 hands together in the form of a triangle.

"No. Not his tri-beam... I have to deflect it"~Gohan

Then Gohan put his two hands together as he charged his ki.

"KAA-MEE-HA-ME HAAA!"~Gohan

"TRI-BEAM!"~Tien

So the three other warriors watched in the side lines as the beam struggle began. Gohan was exhausted from fighting everyone all at once and taking Yamcha's attack head-on. He realized he was losing againstTien at that moment. Then he heard krillin yell

"Gohan don't give up, there's still more in you. I can feel it. Don't let me down"~Krillin

Tien thought to himself. Wow this kid really has a lot of potential. I need to push harder on the little guy. So he exerted much more power

"Ahh"~Gohan

Gohan felt the weight on his legs and he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. He fell on one of his knees as his two arms were still pushing. I have to give it everything I got and with that, he exploded with energy and his Kamehameha wave transformed into a bigger wave that engulfed Tien's attack and went straight for Tien. No one knew what happened next but Tien was thrown far away by Gohan's attack. All that could be heard was Chiaotzu screaming after Tien and flew off in search of him. Gohan collapsed in the ground. Krillin ran over to Gohan and gave him a senzu bean. After Gohan got up, he asked what had happened

"Well, you beat Tien and send him flying, god knows where"~Krillin

"Did I really do all that?"~Gohan

"Yup. Sure did"~Krillin

Just then, Chiaotzu and Tien can be seen flying back to Kami's tower

"Hey Gohan, great job. I didn't even know what hit me"~Tien

It was obvious that Gohan's attack had hurt Tien, he was bruised up everywhere

"here you go Tien"~Krillin as he gave Tien a senzu bean

"So what's the next step of your plan Krillin?"~Tien

"Yea, what's the next part of this plan of yours"~Yamcha

"We fight Gohan all together again"~Krillin

"What? Again? This little guy can barely fend for himself "~Yamcha

"This time it'll be different, I know"~Krillin

"If you say so"~Chiaotzu

So the fighters got in ready positions and began fighting again. Krillin was seen to be right. This time around, Gohan wasn't having trouble fighting. Even when Yamcha kept using his Wolf fang fist, Gohan deflected them all or blocked them. It got Yamcha to use his full-power. He then charged up his strongest Kamehameha and shot at Gohan who turned and shot a one-handed Kamehameha. Krillin saw what was happening, rather than advising Gohan this time he joined Yamcha's side. Krillin powered up all the way up and shot his strongest Kamehameha of his own. Soon the two fighters had Gohan in a beam struggle again. Then Gohan had a smirk on his face and with his one hand, he easily pushed Krillin and Yamcha's combined efforts away. Yamcha and Krillin jumped out of the way just in time. Both fighters were frozen in shock at how much his power had grown. Tien was awe-struck as well but he moved into battle again, This time, he charged up his strongest Tri-beam and shot it at Gohan who didn't seem to show any sign of worry as it approached him. Soon, the attack hit Gohan and caused smoke as it hit. Tien was sure he hit Gohan and lowered his guard but out of nowhere, Gohan flew out of the smoke and hit Tien in the stomach knocking his air out and causing him to fall. Gohan descended back down on Kami's tower to check on Tien. He was glad he was finally getting stronger. Krillin realized that his plan had worked. Gohan's power was increasing rapidly because of his zenkai boosts like his father.


	14. Chapter 13: More Training

**_LOOK-OUT:_**

"Tien? Are you okay?"~Gohan. Then Tien got up, he looked tired and beat.

"You did good kid"~Tien. Soon the rest of the fighters approached them.

"well, we can call it a day guys"~Krillin.

"About time, my body's so sore and worn out from fighting at this level"~Yamcha.

Gohan then looked up in the sky wondering where his dad could be at.

**_KING KAI'S PLANET:_**

Back at King Kai's place, the two saiyan warriors were in an intense sparring session using kaio-ken. They were locked on in hand to hand combat. Then, they jumped back, Raditz launched a purple spherical blast at Goku. Goku saw this and charged up his kaioken and took the hit head on. Raditz lowers his guard believing that he took out Goku, he walks towards him. Then he unexpectingly hears

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!"~Goku. Unprotected, Raditz gets hit and sends him flying far away til he finally falls.

"Darn you Kakarot"~Raditz. Then in a instant, Goku appeared in front of him,

"That was a close one, I was pretty sure your attack was going to take me out"~Goku.

"Well I guess not"~Raditz. Then Goku helped Raditz and flew back to King Kai's house.

"You boys have gotten a lot stronger since you first came here"~King kai.

"Haven't noticed that, in fact I think I'm already stronger than Nappa, even without multiplying my power with Kaioken"~Raditz.

"What about Vegeta's power level, are we almost as strong as he is?"~Goku.

"Well Kakarot, you always seem to have a higher power level than me, you're closer than both of us. Yes, you're close but you're still not there yet"~Raditz

"Um I see"~Goku.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, Kaioken should easily reach his level right?"~Goku

"I want to fight them without the use of Kaioken, I want to only use kaioken in case of emergencies"~Raditz.

"Well since we already expanded on the kaioken, let's just focus on raising on our base power level"~Goku.

That sounds great, let's do it. No more kaioken during these last session of training before the saiyan's arrival"~Raditz.

"Alright, it's a deal"~Goku.

Soon the two brothers were fighting again and this time only using their physical muscles only. Raditz stood up, as he noticed that he was different. He wasn't that ruthless saiyan anymore, he was rather peaceful. All this training with King Kai had changed him, he smiled at his changed persona.


	15. Chapter 14: End of One Year Training

**_LOOK-OUT:_**

Many months have passed by since last time. At Kami's look out, the Z-fighters were resting from their last session and were well aware of what little time was left. The knew they had no more than three days left. So they all agreed to cease up on the consume of the senzu beans, all the Z-fighters were much stronger since they first started.

**_ELSEWHERE:_**

Back in the ruins, Piccolo can be seen meditating. It can be seen that he too was much stronger since his last encounter with Raditz. Kami was talking to him in his head.

"I see that you're ready for the saiyans"~Kami

"I'm more than ready, after I have defeated the saiyans I will take the earth as mine"~Piccolo.

"From what I can see, your strength grew as fast the Goku's kid"~Kami.

"What? Goku's kid fighting at my level. That's impossible, he's just a kid he can't possess that much power. Wait, I remember. He has some sort of hidden ability that draws out enormous power"~Piccolo.

"Yes, I saw it too. The Z-fighters are going to be your allies in this saiyan battle"~Kami

"Humph. Just don't expect me to save them all"~Piccolo.

**_OUTER SPACE:_**

Meanwhile in the saiyan pods

"So you really think these dragon balls will grant us immortality Vegeta?"~Nappa.

"I sure hope so"~Vegeta.

"How much stronger do you think these friends of Kakarot are?"~Nappa.

"Well if they trained, they'll all probably as strong as Raditz, no stronger. Then I'd think Kakarot will be no stronger than over 3000"~Vegeta

"Taking this planet will be easy, Nappa you might have to do it all. I'll go and search for the dragon balls while you fight"~Vegeta.

"Well, we're almost there. it's a good thing we finished the last mission earlier. We might get to Earth a day or two early"~Nappa.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

The next day, everyone was doing their usual daily activities. The Z-fighters were reunited at Kami's house. They were having a good time, they were ready for when the saiyans arrived. Back up in Kami's tower, Kami was watching and realized that the saiyans were well within minutes of arriving.

"Piccolo, you sense them don't you"~Kami.

"Yea I know, I'm on my way"~Piccolo.

So Piccolo got up from his meditation and flew off toward the saiyans' destination. Kami soon told the rest of the Z-fighters and they headed for their arrival spot too. Oh I hope Goku gets here in time, thought krillin to himself as he flew off.


	16. Chapter 15: The Awaited Saiyans

_BATTLEFIELD:_

Everyone gathered up, the Z-fighters were all together. Piccolo was just standing isolated from everyone else. Gohan noticed him by himself, he then walked over to him.

"You help save my life when my uncle had kidnapped me. I never got to say thanks, I know it sounds silly considering you're my dad's greatest enemy but I think you're a good guy now"~Gohan

Piccolo was just looking away and replied, "Just because I saved your life doesn't mean I cared for you or your father. After this battle, your father will be next to fall"

Gohan was taken back by Piccolo's response. He was about to answer Piccolo but just then the saiyans' pods landed and they were surrounded by Earth's forces in a instant. Nappa was the first one out of his pod.

"Well, they have been expecting us"~Nappa

Nappa looked around for a moment and checked his scouter

"The little mime has a power level of 1800, the little midget is at 2500, the 3-eyed is at 2450, the only haired guy is at 2300, the namekian's at 2800 and Kakarot's kid is at 2700"

"Nappa don't be stupid, thay can conceal their power"~Vegeta

Vegeta couldn't be seen until he finally had stepped out of the space pod

"Plant the saibamen and see how they fend off for themselves"~Vegeta

So Nappa went and planted the specimen. 6 saibamen come out of the ground.

"You see, these things are as strong as that weakling Raditz"~Nappa

The Z-fighters got ready to face this group of aliens.

"I guess, I'll go first"~Yamcha.

"You think you can handle it?"~Tien

"I hope so"~Yamcha

So Yamcha stepped up, one of the saibamen steps up as well. Once in position, the saibamen charges at Yamcha. Just as it reaches Yamcha, Yamcha disappears and reappears behind the saibamen and knocks it away.

"Huh, the scouter's marking at a 2750"~Nappa

The saibamen kept striking at Yamcha but couldn't land a single blow on him. Soon, he got aggravated and called to his mates and soon the the other 5 saibamen charged at Yamcha. Yamcha was taken by surprised and was soon rushed by all of them. He was thrown across, then one of them opened their mouth and shout a beam. Yamcha was trying to get up but was fatigued. He looked up and saw that the beam was going to hit him, he closed his eyes and wished for the best. Krillin stepped in and deflected that attack. Then he charged up an attack and shot his scatter shot which killed every single saibamen

"Thanks buddy"~Yamcha.

"Sure, no problem"~Krillin.

"I guess it's your turn Nappa"~Vegeta

Nappa wasn't happy about the saibamen's death and stepped in.

"So I guess the real battle is about to start"~Tien

Nappa was in his fighting stance. Yamcha got ready and got in his fighting stance.

"I think we'll all have to fight in this one"~Krillin

Nappa charged at Yamcha who responded with a solar flare, and continued with a Kamehameha. After the dust cleared, Nappa was seen without his armor.

"My turn"~Nappa

He disappeared and reappeared behind Yamcha and grabbed him and began squeezing him with all his might. "AAAHHHHHH!"~Yamcha

The Z-fighters knew that it was time to step in. As Nappa was enjoying himself breaking Yamcha, he didn't see that Tien was in front of him, he looked up.

"Solar Flare!"~Tien

Nappa instantly let go of Yamcha so he could rub his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Gohan charging an attack. "Kamehameha!"~ Gohan

The beam sent Nappa flying into a big set of mountains. Soon the Z-fighters were reunited again. They got ready for Nappa in cased he showed up again.

"You're all fools if you think an attack like that can get rid of Nappa easily' replied Vegeta

In that moment, Nappa bursted out of the rubble, he was bloody and nearly naked. His anger can clearly be seen in his face.

"You're going to pay for that"~Nappa

Without warning, Nappa opened his mouth and shot a huge beam, the Z-fighters all tried to jump out of the way. Once he had the Z-fighters scattered, Nappa continued his attack, he went first for Tien. He punched him in the gut and threw him with full force toward the ground. He was about to use his blaze storm technique when Chiaotzu struck him from behind with Dodon ray. It leaves a bruise on Nappa and only seemed to annoy him, Chiaotzu powers up to his maximum and prepares to shot another Dodon ray.

"The scouter reads only a mere 2950"~Vegeta

With tears in his eyes, Chiaotzu screams out at Nappa

"This one's for Tien, DODON RAY!"

The saiyan flies himself toward the beam and there's a great flash. Once the flash goes away, Nappa is seen to have a horrible pierce in his arm and uncontrollable bleeding from his left arm.

"Why you little"~Nappa

Nappa charges up and is cloaked in a golden aura. He flies to Chiaotzu at full speed and knocks him to the ground, this startles Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan don't react. Piccolo is no where to be seen. Once Chiaotzu lands in the ground, several meters away from where Tien landed, Nappa falls and lands on Chiaotzu with his foot crushing Chiaotzu.

"TIENN!"~Chiaotzu

Tien struggles to get up but Nappa gives a bit more effort and breaks Chiaotzu and flies up. Tien rushes to his fallen friend and realizes that Chiaotzu had died. Tien becomes very angry and attacks Nappa full-on.

"What's the matter, you'll be joining you're friend shortly"~Nappa

Nappa responded and swung at Tien who dodged his punch and put together his hands and yelled out

"TRI-BEAMM!"~Tien

The attack sent Nappa to the ground, Vegeta was scanning the power level as he viewed the battle.

"Impossible, how is he at 3200? He was 2450 a while ago"~Vegeta

Tien kept attacking Nappa head-on wasn't going to stop.

"Tien No, you're going to kill yourself"~Yamcha.

"Well then come help me"~Tien

Yamcha knew better than to argue with Tien, so he flew to Tien's side and charged up.

"Kamehameha!"~Yamcha

Soon the two fighters were firing at the pit where Nappa was dug into. After what seemed to be minutes, they both stopped

"I think we got him good"~Yamcha

Both fighters were huffing and puffing not knowing what was ahead of them.


	17. Chapter 16: The Fall of the Z-Fighters

Tired and exhausted, Tien and Yamcha were laying in the ground trying to get their breath back.

"Krillin, pass us some senzu beans"~Tien

krillin flew to his 2 friends, then Gohan flew down as well. This whole time Vegeta was watching as the Z-fighters were regrouped, Piccolo could be seen within them too. No one knew where he was at but he was back now. Tien and Yamcha both got a senzu bean. Tien was holding the bag which had about 3 months worth of beans. It was sorty big, Tien then turned to face Vegeta

"Don't worry, you'll be next."

"Oh? Is that so?"~Vegeta.

"We took out your friend, we can take you out too"~Tien.

"I'd like to see that"~Vegeta

The suddenly the ground began to shake and out of the crater, Nappa jumped out. Fully angry, he shot a beam toward Tien who attempted to jump out of the way but the bag of senzu beans got hit and the bag got on fire. The other Z-fighter each had a scared expression on their faces.

"... there was at least 20 beans in that bag, now they turned to waste..."~Krillin

Tien and Yamcha got together and charged at Nappa.

"Solar flare"~Tien

Nappa was blinded again. Yamcha then stepped in.

"Wolf-fang fist!"~Yamcha

Nappa was pushed back by Yamcha's attack. Nappa was able to recover his eyesight a lot sooner this time and opened his eyes and caught Yamcha's arms as he was about to do his finishing punch. He gripped him hard and pulled them til there was a snap.

"AAHHH!"~Yamcha.

"YAMCHA!"~Tien

Without warning, Nappa appeared behind Tien and without any hesitation, he snapped his neck, Tien's body fell from the sky. It fell with great speed and landed.

"Tien NOO!"~Yamcha

Yamcha suddenly felt fear, he then realized what he was fighting was a monster. He couldn't move his arms, they were broken. He couldn't detect where Nappa was at. He decided to fly himself to safety. Suddenly he felt Nappa behind him.

"What was that your friend was saying how he took me out and he was going to take out Prince Vegeta next? Tell him I said Hi once you get to hell"~Nappa

Yamcha was too petrified to react but what happened next was unexpected and too fast for Earth's heros to watch. Nappa placed his arm on Yamchs's torso and blasted a beam with enough power that made a hole in Yamcha's sternum about the size of a soccer ball. Yamcha fell onto the ground on his back. The earth's defenders were all shocked by Nappa's brutality to react til Krillin snapped out of the trance and ran to aid Yamcha. Krillin was rushing toward Yamcha, meanwhile Yamcha was dying. From where he was lying at, he was coughing big amounts of blood all over himself. When it seemed that Krillin was almost there, Nappa from above put out two of his fingers up. He smiled as he performed his BLAZING STORM technique on Yamcha's corpse.

"NOOOO!"~Krillin

He had to turn around, and leave Yamcha and duck for cover. The last thing that Krillin remembered from Yamcha was that he saw tears coming down Yamcha's face. He also noted that Yamcha was reaching out his arm for Krillin but he never made it. Tears ran down Krillin's cheeks as he was hiding behind a boulder. "YOU BASTARD!"~Krillin. Nappa was looking around for Krillin, he couldn't find him. Nappa finally decided to float down and attend with Gohan and Piccolo. He walked toward them. Both Piccolo and Gohan got ready in their fighting position.

"Hey Kid, fight him with everything you got"~Piccolo

Gohan just nodded in agreement.

"Seems like your little friend was to afraid to come out so now I have to deal with you next"~Nappa

He kept on walking, approaching the two warriors. Suddenly there was a long scream, from a boulder not to far Krillin had jumped out with one hand carrying what seemed a disc.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"~Krillin

Nappa was taken by surprise and had barley turned around when Krillin launched it at Nappa. Nappa tried to jump out of the way but the disc severly cuts his left arm, the same one that Chiaotzu had injured earlier. The arm looked in horrible state, Nappa was holding on to his left arm with his right hand. In that moment all three remaining fighter took him on. They all had the sense of security knowing that they might be able to take down Nappa. Nappa had trouble fighting back as he was continuously rushed by Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin and fending off with one arm. Vegeta was looking at the scouter and noticed growth in the fighter's power level. Hmm, it appears that they have finally decided to fight at full power vegeta thought to himself. He noticed that Krillin power level rose to 3250, Gohan was at 3500, and Piccolo was at 3800. He decided not to tell Nappa. It's his fault for not being able to take down those weaklings Vegeta knew he didn't need Nappa. All he cared about was the immortality. Nappa was finally thrown into a cliff by Gohan's kick. Both Gohan and krillin were exhausted.

"Is it he finally out?"~Krillin.

"NO, he's still down there"~Piccolo

As the three fighters were in the air, Piccolo put his two hands above his head. Suddenly Gohan and Krillin both turned and faced Piccolo who by now knew that Piccolo was launching an all-out attack. The ground began to shake a little but not much. Vegeta's scouter was reading at a level of 4100. That fool is going to get himself but still it didn't worry Vegeta much. Then one yell, Piccolo launched his attack,

"MASENKO!"

There was yet another big flash. When the flash went away, Piccolo was extremely tired and hoped he had finally taken out Nappa. So the three fighters finally flew down. Krillin and Gohan didn't know what to say.

"Wow! who knew that you were this powerful"~Gohan

Piccolo smirked a little because he had never had no one compliment his power before.

"So does that mean you're on our side"~Krillin.

"For now"~Piccolo

The three warrior looked on to Vegeta who wasn't surprised by the defeat of his comrade.


	18. Chapter 17: Twist of Fate, The End?

"So you think you can take me down"~Vegeta.

"Well, I guess we'll see"~Piccolo

Piccolo feeling more confident that he defeated Nappa charged at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked and dodged Piccolo's punch and threw a punch of his own that landed into Piccolo's stomach. krillin and Gohan hadn't expected Piccolo to take Vegeta head-on. Piccolo was walking back grabbing his stomach, his eyes in fear at what enormous power he had felt. Then Vegeta appeared in front of him and sent Piccolo flying in one kick. Piccolo crashed into more rubble. Piccolo struggling finally got up. His body was all ready fatigued from Nappa's battle but Vegeta did more damage than Nappa did in one hit. Piccolo was reflecting on how to fight Vegeta.

Suddenly the rubble near him began to shake, Piccolo jumped away from it. The revealed a terribly injured Nappa who had his eye closed from damage. Both his arms seemed to be covered in blood and he was nearly immobile. He looked at Piccolo and realized that vegeta had taken part in the battle. He looked over at the other side and saw krillin and Gohan. He smirked and flew off toward their direction. Krillin placed his hands was about to use his solar-flare technique but Nappa beat him to it. Nappa kicked Krillin and sent him flying and then toward Gohan.

"You! You're the one who set me up to be hit by the Namek's move. I took out your midget friend, Vegeta's dealing with the namek and that leaves you and me"~Nappa

Gohan walked back and placed himself in front of a rock and was too scared to react in anyway. Piccolo sensed the kid's feeling, but for some reason he felt responsible for this outcome. He knew that the kid was really brave but he was still just a kid, sure the kid's father was his enemy, but the kid was innocent. The kid had never meant any harm, maybe that's where his power had come from. From wanting to protect his loved ones. Vegeta noticed Piccolo eye-balling Nappa and Gohan. He didn't seem interested in what he was going to do. Nappa was determined to end this once and for all.

**Meanwhile at King Yemma's place:**

Goku and Raditz had barely made it back.

"We better hurry up and go to Kami's tower and pick up a few senzu beans"~Goku.

"no Kakarot, you'll go to Kami's tower, I'll stall Nappa and vegeta. Anyways, I think I might have a chance against them"~Raditz

So the brothers agreed, Raditz took off for the battle sight. Goku went for the beans at Kami's tower.

**BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD:**

Nappa was still approaching Gohan who by now had his heart beating so fast. He snickered one last time before he opened his mouth and shot the same beam he shot earlier. Gohan was too scared to move, without hesitation Piccolo took off and ran for Gohan. Vegeta wasn't paying attention to Piccolo but saw that his power level had risen to 4250 as he was running toward Gohan. Gohan was just cowering as the attack grew closer, suddenly he saw that Piccolo had jumped in front of it. Gohan was rather confused.

"what are you doing? If you die, the dragon balls will disappear too."

Piccolo only replied "that's a risk I'm willing to take"

No moment soon, Piccolo took the hit head-on. Gohan ran over to Piccolo who was lying on the ground asking him

"But why? you're my father's enemy. You wouldn't save me"

Piccolo grunted a little before answering

"I guess you changed that didn't you. You made me feel pity for you. It's sad that I had to die for a well, I guess this must count for something..."

There was no response for Piccolo anymore and Gohan realized that Piccolo had just passed away.

Without being able to constraint himself, Gohan screamed in top of his lungs and was angry. Many thoughts ran through his mind, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo's deaths played again in his mind. He turned and faced Nappa.

"Well look at that, you have no one to protect you"~Nappa

Nappa was practically broken by now but he knew he could still beat Gohan. Gohan got up from his knees with tears on his face. Krillin had just barley awaken from his unconscienceness. He realized that Piccolo had sacrificed himself. Gohan put his hands up, Krillin was shocked.

"He's doing Piccolo's attack? But how did he learn the masenko?" Krillin whispered to himself.

Then in Gohan's lifted hands there was power begining to form. Vegeta was checked the scouter and saw that it marked only 4000.

Nappa only laughed, "That attack won't work on me, the namek used it on me and I'm still standing"~Nappa.\Gohan was so angry and yelled out "MASENKO!" but rather than shooting the attack, he kept the energy from Masenko in his hands and placed his hands by his waist. He's not doing what I think he is Krillin thought to himself. Then in another scream, Gohan yelled out

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"

It was then that krillin realized that Gohan had combined Masenko and Kamehameha together to create another attack, the combination of the two attacks formed a huge blast. Nappa was taken by surprised and embraced himself one more time.

**KAMI'S LOOKOUT:**

Goku got himself to Kami's tower and called out for Kami. stepped out in tears.

"What's wrong?"

Mr. Popo looked up at Goku and responded

"Kami's dead, because Piccolo had just died moments ago"

This news gave Goku a scare. He knew if Piccolo was dead, the saiyans were on to kill his friends next and the dragon balls won't be able to bring them back now that Piccolo's dead along with Kami.

"Don't worry, I'll get them back for you"~Goku got the only few beans that were harvested and left to join the battle.

**ELSEWHERE:**

Raditz was almost there, he was confident he can take down Nappa with just his base power. He then went on to have a flashback, his power level was about 1200 to 1500 when he first arrived earth. After his brother's beating, his power level rose a lot. Normally if he was beat down, he power would increased him to about 1900 but his brother gave him quite a beating. This severe beating rose to 2300. After that, Kakarot and him raced through snake way's 1,000,000 miles at full-speed so that they can get more training done sooner had worn him out and that brought him up to about 3000. Kakarot was always about 1800 or 2000 power level more stronger than him. He then remembered how he got up to about 5000 when learning the kaio-ken technique the first two months of training, then four months on the spirit bomb rose him to about 8000. Then after his brother demonstrated the ability to expand the kaio-ken technique past times three, they trained for five months. This brought him over 10,000. The the last month was spent on raising just his base power. Raditz was smiling lost in thought as he was flying, then there was a flash that blinded him ahead. He felt a strong power level and snapped him out of his day dreaming and flew on.


	19. Chapter 18: Salvation At Last

After the attack, Gohan was exhausted, he knew that he couldn't fight back anymore even if he wanted to. As the dust cleared, Nappa was seen standing keep a hard face holding onto the pain. He was severly hurt, he couldn't even hide it.

"YOU WEAK SCUM! YOU'll PAY FOR THAT!"~Nappa

Nappa couldn't walk but in one last effort he appeared in front of Gohan in seconds. Gohan was afraid, he had failed his friends, his father, and Piccolo. Nappa then smacked Gohan across the face with his hand that sent Gohan flying into a big rock. Gohan struggled to get up, there was blood running down his mouth. Krillin was too beat to get up, he laying face down and couldn't get up to help Gohan.

"Hmph. It seems that your planet's forces were taken down"~Vegeta

Gohan finally managed to get back up, by then Nappa was already within striking range. Nappa put his arm up as he was going to strike at Gohan again. Gohan closed his eyes and was waiting for Nappa's hit. There was a long pause and there was a whosh sound. Gohan was pretty sure he heard Nappa grunting as if he was struggling. He opened his eyes and found his uncle Raditz holding Nappa's arm at mid-swing. Nappa was struggling to push against Raditz.

"Raditz, you weak fool. What are you doing here?"~Nappa

Raditz didn't respond and sent Nappa flying with a single punch

"Uncle Raditz?"

Hmm ... interesting the power level indicates that he's at about 8500 but that's impossible then Vegeta thought to himself

"So you've been getting stronger?"~Vegeta.

"You can say that"~Raditz

Soon Nappa got up and was more angry than ever. Raditz in this moment would of liked killing Nappa but after one year session of meditaing at King Kai's place, he was more peaceful. He didn't have revenge on his mind as he did when he first arrived, he was a different warrior. In fact, as a sign of revival Raditz had his tail cut off because he didn't need it and he admit it that had never been able to have self-control when transformed.

"It doesn't matter, you'll always be a weakling. You're not a elite warrior"~Nappa

"I don't have to be an elite warrior to know that you're losing"~Raditz

"ARRGHH, you'll eat your words you weak fool"~Nappa

"Do your words make up for your ignorance or are you just that stupid?"~Raditz

With that, Nappa charged up in his golden aura and rushed toward Raditz. Raditz disappeared and left Nappa wondering where to attack. Vegeta knew that Nappa wasn't going to win, his power level had dropped a lot since Gohan's attack. He was no higher than 3800 and Raditz was easy going from 8000 to 8500 in seconds.

Suddenly Raditz appeared and elbowed Nappa in the stomach and sent him away with a kick. He went flying and fell by Vegeta's side. Nappa couldn't get up anymore. Vegeta just turned and face Nappa who struggling to get up but was unsuccessful getting up.

"Just wait til we get our wish for immortality, we'll fall to your knees from our power"~Nappa.

"Dragon balls? You fool, you killed the namek. He keeps the dragonballs alive and now that you killed him the dragon balls cease to exist"~Raditz.

"What? We came here for nothing?"~Vegeta

This angered Vegeta so much that he turned and faced Nappa and with one strike he blew up Nappa. It had been so unexpectedly and fast that no one knew how Nappa died but he was now dead.


	20. Chapter 19: Enter Prince Vegeta

There was nothing left of Nappa to be seen. Gohan just started in awed as Vegeta effortlessly destroyed Nappa. Krillin as watched from where he was laying.

"You won't be lucky as Nappa to have a fast death, you'll be tortured for betraying the prince of all saiyans"~Vegeta.

"I'm ready when you are"~Raditz. In that moment, Vegeta's scouter picked up a power level. In moments, Goku arrived.

"Goku!"~Krillin.

"DAD, you're finally here"~Gohan

Goku walked over to his son and friend and each handed them a bean. Vegeta then realized that this Goku was much stronger than Raditz.

"So Kakarot finally decided to show up"~Vegeta.

"So I'm guessing you're Vegeta"~Goku

Raditz walked over and acknowledged his brother. Both brothers agreed that Goku would be the one fighting Vegeta. He walked and faced Vegeta.

"So you want a one-way ticket to hell?"~Vegeta.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends"~Goku

With that, Goku got in his position and Vegeta's scouter started reading his power level. It was over 10,000 and was still rising. Til it finally stopped raising.

"Just a power level of 12,500? How pathetic"~Vegeta.

"Oh? I wasn't even done yet"~Goku

Then in one instant, Goku clenched his fists and had his muscles tighten and screamed as his powered up. Vegeta had a sweat drop running down his face as his power level rose

"Impossible, you can't be at 15,000"~Vegeta

So now at last, Goku's base power level was revealed and was 15,000 not 9000 but 15,000.

"Even if you're at 15,000 you're still under my level. You can't beat the prince of all saiyans"~Vegeta

Goku looked at Vegeta then in one quick second, hunched down and there was a glow in his body. Vegeta was astonished at what Goku was doing. Then suddenly there was a burst of a red aura.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO"~Goku

And with that, he charged at Vegeta who was still surprised at Goku.

"...thirty...thousand? But how?"~Vegeta

Vegeta was in shock and didn't respond as Goku came and punched him in the face.

"That's for Chiaotzu"

Then he followed by another punch in the gut which caused him to bent over grabbing his stomach.

"That's for Tien"

Goku then grabbed Vegeta by his foot and spun him around til he threw him against a boulder.

"That's for Yamcha"

He ended the combo by putting his two hands in the form of a hammer. In one fast movement, he smacked Vegeta with his hammer-like hands that sent Vegeta through many rocks and kept flying til he eventually hit the ground creating a crater.

"And that was for Piccolo and this is for everyone you murdered in cold blood"

Goku shot multiple shots of ki which eventually caused the big landscapes to collapse on Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan were surprised at Goku's new strength. Raditz was just watching in amazement with his arms crossed. Goku finally shook off his kaio-ken aura and floated back down by his friends. He knew that Vegeta wasn't defeated just yet.


	21. Chapter 20: Vegeta's True Form

"I guess the prince of all saiyans isn't so mighty after all"~Goku.

"Don't be so confident, Vegeta still has a few tricks under his sleeves"~Raditz

Then finally, everyone sensed vegeta's ki. From the boulders, Vegeta broke out, his armor was cracked and his scouter was no where to be found. He was breathing really hard. He then looked up to see Goku and his friends.

"You think you won? I'm just getting started"~Vegeta

Vegeta then turned and faced the sky. He smiled with delight and with one hand he threw a ki energy that was white. That attack went toward the sky and stayed there and within seconds it grew in size.

"Gohan whatever you do, don't look at the object in the sky"~Raditz

Then Vegeta began to change, he grew in size as long with his power. Before he was transforming, vegeta was already battle-worn. He was struggling at a power level of 13,500. Once Vegeta grew, his power level grew to 135,000. Goku just watched as his opponent grew in strength and size. He hadn't expected vegeta to be able to transform into the great ape on command. There was a smile on his face, he knew this was a challenge now. Raditz and Goku faced each other,they knew that they both had to get involved if they were going to win. They flew toward Vegeta.

"What's the matter, didn't think you'd win this easily?"~Vegeta.

"Not really, Raditz told me you were a tough fighter"~Goku

Just as Vegeta was going to swing at Goku, he reacted putting his hands by his face

"SOLAR-FLARE"

The technique blinded Vegeta and allowed Raditz and Goku and Raditz to attack. First Raditz had to power up in his base form before using kaio-ken. He focused and pushed his energy. Raditz powerlevel rose, it hit 12,000. Then simultaneously both saiyan brothers powered up to kaio-ken three. This brought Goku to 45,000 while Raditz was at 36,000. Once Vegeta opened his eyes, he looked at Raditz and Goku and instantly began laughing.

"You fools don't get it do you? I'm much stronger than you even if you work together using that technique. Now watch and see why they call me the prince of all saiyans"~Vegeta

Vegeta jumped into the sky and began to fly toward the atmosphere. "This is for breaking my armor" Vegeta from high above put together his primate hands and charged what seems to be a purple-like attack.

"Ahh, he's going to blow us up "~Goku

Goku without thinking about it just charged up his kaio-ken

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE"

Once powered up, he shot a Kamehameha. From above, Vegeta saw the blue beam and finally shot his own attack

"SUPER GALICK GUN!"

Both beams crashed but Goku was losing ground quickly. Raditz followed his brother and charged up to kaio-ken times five as well.

"SATURDAY CRASH"

Once Raditz's black spherical with purple sparks attack hit, it pushed Vegeta's attack back. Soon a beam struggle ensued. Both sides were pulling off a power of 135,000 each. Raditz knew he couldn't hold it much longer, he hadn't really mastered Kaio-ken x5 like Goku. It drained his body too quickly. Goku knew his brother would give out soon, if he did Vegeta's galick gun will overwhelm them and possibly kill them and the planet.

"Noo! I won't let that happen, the people of earth depend on me."

There was a long pause as Goku thought for a second. Then a moment of realization, Goku knew what to do.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES ... SIXXX!"

That burst of energy sent a huge blob of energy and Goku's beam got bigger and wider. Vegeta was surprised, he hadn't expected the two saiyan brothers to be able to equal in power much less surpass his galic gun. His beam was being pushed back.

"No! Impossible, I'm an elite warrior. How can this be"

The beam finally broke through the galick gun and went toward Vegeta. Vegeta tried to embrace it by sticking out his hands, but he was no match for the attack. The combined beams of Goku and Raditz sent Vegeta flying. He was no where to be seen. Both brothers fell from the sky and landed onto the ground. Goku was surprised.

"We did it. We actually did it"


	22. Chapter 21: Calling All Earth

Goku's body was too worn out, kaio-ken x5 had already put a strain on his body but kaio-ken x6 over exhausted his body. Goku couldn't move due to his exhaustion. Raditz on he other hand was able to move around, his body didn't burn out as quickly as Goku's. Gohan and Krillin then flew to the hero's side.

"Dad, Uncle You did it"~Gohan.

Raditz was looking at the whole time, no expression was seen in his face. Then suddenly, there was fear on his face.

"No. It can't be. How did he survive?"

Goku was startled by Raditz's statement.

"What? He's still up there?" Raditz just turned and faced his brother and answered "I'm afraid so"

Krillin and Gohan were in fear again. Finally krillin spoke up

"are you sure that's not something else you felt?"

Raditz just nod his head no. The four Z-fighters looked up to the sky, waiting for him. Out from the clouds came a big brown spot that kept getting bigger, until it crashed onto the ground with a big slam that it caused somewhat of a trench.

"He's unconscious" Gohan whispered

Then Vegeta opened his red ape eyes, he got up in such a way it seemed he was about to fall.

"Krillin, can you spare me some of your energy. I have a plan"~Goku

Krillin nodded and transferred his energy to fatigued friend. Goku got up, he was feeling stronger but not strong enough.

"So Kakarot what's the plan"~Raditz. Goku looked his brother with confidence and replied

"let's make a spirit bomb"

Raditz realized what he had to do to allow Goku to have time. He nodded and flew off toward Vegeta.

"Gohan and krillin get away from here, it might get dangerous for you two"~Goku

Gohan and krillin nodded and left. Vegeta was angry, he was looking around for Goku and Raditz, he saw Raditz flying toward him. When Raditz flew toward Vegeta, he knew Vegeta lost a lot of power, he was pretty sure that his power level was no higher than 95,000. Once there, Raditz was ready to fight off Vegeta.

"Ah Raditz, you shall suffer a horrible death for betraying the prince of all saiyans"

Raditz wasn't much amused by Vegeta and his threats. He was rather annoyed of his bragging of his title as prince of saiyans.

"Prince of all saiyans this" Instantly, Raditz powered up to kaio-ken x4.

"That technique won't work Raditz, you needed Kakarot's help to damage me. What makes you think you can beat me?"

Raditz just smiled,

"I don't need to beat you, I just need to distract you"

This angered Vegeta and he charged at Raditz.

Meanwhile hidden within the mountains, Goku had already began his spirit bomb. He felt Vegeta's and his brother's power levels rise. He hoped his brother would be okay, he was quite surprised to see what a good person he turned out to be. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spirit bomb. Earth, water, sky, land give me your energy. People of earth, give me the energy to defeat this common threat to earth.

Raditz was thrown across the sky, he stopped himself from crashing. He looked up for Vegeta but wasn't aware that Vegeta had appeared behind him. As Raditz turned around, Vegeta smacked him onto the ground with a big crash. Raditz knew he couldn't keep fighting like this by only using kaio-ken x4. He needed to use kaio-ken x5. As he opened his eyes, he saw Vegeta flying at him at full-speed, Vegeta's foot landed on Raditz's body.

"AAAHHHHH!"~Raditz

"I told you were going to have a torturous death. HAHAHA! After I'm done with you, I'm going to look for that excuse of a brother and finish him off too"~Vegeta.

Raditz felt every bone in his body being broken, the pressure Vegeta was putting on him was too much. He began to lose feel in his body, and his conscience felt it was going away.

Goku could hear his brother's screams, it angered him. He needed more time but his brother was in pain. He took a decision

"Hey! Vegeta!"

Vegeta was laughing then then turned his attention to where Goku was. He couldn't find him anywhere but he can hear him.

"Oh, so you're still here Kakarot?"~Vegeta

Vegeta got off Raditz's body and went off to find Goku. Raditz crawled hoping to catch up to the ape but it was no use. He collapsed hugging a rock whispering

"Kakarot... I ..have failed...you, I'm so...sorry" He put his head down and passed out.

Goku felt his brother's ki lower down, and he realized that Vegeta's ki kept getting closer. he was at least happy that his brother fine now. He closed his eyes and prayed everything would turn out okay.


	23. Chapter 22: Vegeta's Assault

Vegeta was pretty sure he heard Goku but couldn't quite pin point where it was coming from. He then saw a bright ki behind a big rock plateau and walked toward it. He was shocked at what he saw, there was Goku with his hands up preparing an attack.

"I guess you weren't expecting me yet were you Kakarot?"~Vegeta.

Goku opened his eyes startled and was expecting the spirit bomb to be done by then. Fear ran down hi sweaty body, he needed another minute or two.

"Doesn't matter now Kakarot, your time is up"~Vegeta

Vegeta opened his mouth and charged up a beam and shot it at Goku, Goku closed his eyes and braced himself. Then suddenly he heard someone shout

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!"

Raditz flew in and took Vegeta's hit head-on. The attack sent Raditz flying onto the ground, his armor was all broken by now.

"Raditz!? But how?"~Vegeta

Goku was also surprised to see his brother. He hadn't expected him to sacrifice himself the way he did. With Raditz's sacrifice, Goku had enough time to finish the spirit bomb. Goku threw his spirit bomb while Vegeta was too busy wondering where Raditz had came from. When Vegeta turned to face Goku, he was taken off-guard and was only able to put his hands to block the spirit bomb but was unsuccessful. The attack sent Vegeta flying very far away, Goku feel down due to the exhaustion, he had to get to Raditz. He flew toward where Raditz had been shot at. From a bunch of rubble, Goku began picking rock after rock hoping to find Raditz alive, then suddenly he felt Vegeta's ki again. It was going towards him at full-speed, it was weak but still strong enough to be a threat. He looked from a distance and saw as the saiyan ape approached him.

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you Kakarot? The thing is you lost Raditz and now you're by yourself. I doubt you'll be able to hurt me at all. Prepare yourself, HAHAHA."

Then suddenly from the wind there was a shout

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Vegeta was bewildered and was shaking as he turned around. Behind him, he saw Gohan and Krillin flying as he turned around. Goku was able to see that Vegeta's tail was cut off. In a few seconds, Vegeta turned back to his normal size and his power level decreased by ten times. Goku estimated that Vegeta was no higher than 6000. Goku was relieved but he couldn't fight. He was tired, his body was worn out for using kaio-kn x6 and the spirit bomb right after another. He smiled only to fall down. Once tiny, Vegeta turned and attacked Krillin, Gohan tried to help Krillin but Vegeta just punched him in the gut and he fell over. Gohan knew he was stronger, his power level had increased to 4500 but Vegeta had easily pushed him aside. Once Vegeta was done with krillin, he was about to finish him off but Gohan came and attacked him with a kick to the back sending Vegeta flying. Gohan helped his fallen friend up.

"Thanks Gohan, that was a close one" Gohan helped Krillin walk to safety, then a blast came up and hit Gohan that knocked him down on the ground. Krillin turned around and saw Vegeta smiling.

"YOU BASTARD!" Krillin flew at Vegeta and began fighting him yet again. Gohan was facing down, he was in great pain. He his body weak. He didn't want to fight anymore, he wanted to go home. He looked up in the distance, he saw his father on the ground and he saw a pile of rubble and felt a weak signal of his uncle's ki. He knew they were great men but he wasn't like them. In this moment, his friend Krillin will die because he wasn't strong enough to help. he closed his eyes full with tears.

"Gohan!" Gohan opened his eyes as he heard his father call him.

"What is it Dad?" Goku was having trouble talking but he managed.

"look, I know the situation we're in. Vegeta gave you quite a beating, you're probably no stronger than a power level of 2500 but that's beside the point. I need you to keep trying" Gohan knew his father was right but he wasn't sure how.

"Dad, what exactly do you want me to do?" Goku replied "I want you to look at the artificial moon real closely" Gohan was kind of surprised his father depended on him to look at the artificial moon.

"Dad, I don't think looking at the artificial moon will help" Goku laughed a little.

"Gohan, trust me on this one. I know looking at the moon will change the course of the battle" Gohan did as his father told him. He looked at it, he then fell into a trance, he felt attracted to the moon. Something seemed to be calling his attention, something in the artifcial moon was calling to him. He felt drowsy, then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 23: Rise of the Ape

Krillin couldn't take another punch, the senzu bean didn't benefit him. Sure, it filled his power to its fullest but it didn't make him stronger like Gohan and increase his power level by at least 800 units. Vegeta was destroying him, off in the distance he can see Gohan talking to Goku. Krillin hoped it was something to take out Vegeta once and for all. As Vegeta kept kicking him as he was laying on the ground, he felt a surge of power. At first it wasn't recognizible but then he realized it was Gohan's ki. He looked up again and at a distance, he saw that Gohan too had transformed into a great ape like vegeta. Krillin smirked as he felt a moment of relief til that is that Vegeta kicked him again. Vegeta noticed that Krillin was smiling.

"Humph? It seems you have some sort of relief and from my beating. I won't accept that"

Vegeta got ticked off and gave Krillina really hard kick and this time, he cracked Krillin's ribs.

"AGGHH!"~Krillin.

"What's the matter, I thought you were enjoying me kicking you?"

As Vegeta was about to kick Krillin, he saw a big shadow, this startled him. He quickly turned around and saw a great ape.

"What a great ape? But how? And who?"

Vegeta looked over the shoulder of the ape and saw Goku still laying down and the pile of rubble was untouched so Raditz must still be buried. Then the realization hit him, it's the damn kid. Vegeta kept dodging as angry Gohan kept striking at Vegeta. Vegeta kept dodging but he couldn't keep up. He was too tired and too injury to being able to dodge Gohan all day. He needed a strategy fast. As he was busy thinking for a plan Gohan kept up with him and landed a punch on Vegeta and followed through with a blast from his mouth. Vegeta was overwhelmed again, his power seemed to have dropped even lower. Once he got up again, Gohan landed another punch that sent him into the ground creating a big hole. Gohan then got boulders and began tossing them at Vegeta who was unable to block them or dodge them. Each boulder kept weaking him. Vegeta then jumped out of the way and flew at Gohan, Gohan tried to swat Vegeta away but Vegeta dodge them all. He finally flew to Gohan's tail where he shot a beam that cuts off his tail reverting Gohan back to normal. Vegeta was too exhausted and fell into the ground, he was probably no higher than a power level of 2200. he knew he couldn't do much anymore. From the ground, he decided to call for his pod. He swore he would get his revenge for what happened to his tail and pride. He began crawling away as his pod had finally arrived. He was sure no one was looking at him as he got closer, but he was wrong. As he was about to enter the ship, something grabbed his leg and pulled him out. He was scared as he saw that it was the midget who's ribs who had broken.

"You're not going anywhere after what you have done"

Vegeta opened his eyes in fear as Krillin's hand had a destructo disk ready to fire. Krillin was about to fire.

"WAIT! Krillin don't shot. Let him go, he's no threat right now"

Krillin was kind of angry at Goku wanting to let Vegeta go.

"But Goku, he killed most of our friends"

Goku nodded. "I know he did but there's nothing we can do now. Killing Vegeta won't help bring our friends back. Just let him go"

It was hard for Krillin to let him go, once Vegeta got in his pod. He took off in the speed of light. Krillin watched as the pod disappeared, it was fianlly over. The saiyan had fianlly left.


	25. Chapter 24: A New Beginning

After Vegeta left, everyone was helped up. The only survivors were Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Raditz who were barely hanging on. Goku had trouble breathing with a pile of rocks squeezing his lungs. They got transported to the hospital later on. Soon everyone showed up to congratulate the earth's heroes. The battle had left the remaining heroes sad and mourn for the warriors who didn't make it. Each warrior was going to be remembered for the sacrifice they made when they gave up their life up for the sake of the earth and its people. Everyone kept discussing how they were going to to be able to bring back the dead Z-fighters.

"So now that Piccolo's dead, how are we going to get the dragon balls to wish back everyone?"~Bulma.

"Well, that won't to be easy will it?"~Goku.

Without noticing, Mr. Popo walked into the room.

"There's more than one set of dragon balls. Kami and Piccolo's home planet has a set of its own"

All were astonished at such news, it brought hope to them.

"So if Kami came from Namek, there should be a space ship... right?"~Krillin.

nodded "exactly" Gohan was actually happy about going to Namek to bring back everyone and even Piccolo. It was true that Piccolo had been evil but he sacrificed himself when Nappa was so close to killing him. Chichi then noticed his son's eagerness of going away.

"Oh no! You aren't going anywhere young man! You were already gone training with your dad's friends of thugs. You've just come home for the weekend and fell behind on your studies already"

Gohan wasn't going to have this chance taken away.

"But Mom, I have to go and help bring back my friends"

This made Chichi only angrier.

"LISTEN UP YOUNG MAN, YOU DO AS I SAY. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Gohan was angry for what position he was in. He instantly became red with angry and replied

"I'm going to Namek whether you like it or not!"

Chichi was assaulted by his son's comment. She then left the room. Gohan looked around, he noticed everyone was watching with big eyes for challenging Chichi.

_**LATER:**_

So plans were made, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma were going to Namek while Goku and Raditz healed in the hospital. It didn't take long for Bulma to find the ship, after she blew up the saiyan pod.


	26. Chapter 25: Departure for Namek

Before leaving Earth, Krillin managed to get a hold of two senzu beans to take with him. They were going to need them. Gohan's power level had actually grown quite a bit. It was about 5000 while Krillin's power level was at 3600. They both set off for Namek hoping to get there soon. The trip could take as long as two weeks. They were prepared, they took off instantly. That same day, Yajirobe came in and hands both Goku and Raditz a senzu bean. They recovered in moments, this shocked the doctors.

"Sir, if I can ask you to sit down"

The doctor put his hand over Raditz who just turned and glared at the doctor. The doctor instantly got scared and backed off, then both brothers jumped out the window and flew off. The first place they headed for was Capsule Corps. Once there, Goku found Dr. Brief who was already fixing up a ship for Goku and Raditz to take for the Namek voyage. It wasn't quite ready so both brothers left for some training. Before they left, handed them two scanners that he had worked on for training session that would keep track of their growth. It calculated power levels. These two scouter replicas couldn't be traced by Frieza like Raditz's old scouter. Goku also asked if Dr. Brief can add a gravity system in the ship. said he could, so the brothers left the doctor to his work.

They flew side by side.

"So Kakarot what are you planning to do now?"

Goku just kept looking straight ahead as he looked for a spot to train.

"I don't know, I guess train."

Then Goku found a spot, both saiyans descended onto the ground.

"You ready Raditz?"

Raditz smiled and got in position as he placed his scouter. Goku instantly powered up to his max in base form, his base form had increased drastically since the battle with Vegeta. Raditz watched in awe as his scouter marked a power level of 21,000.

"Amazing"

Raditz didn't hold back he powered up to his max base power. Goku's scouter was marking a 19,000. Once powered up, both fighters prepared for days of training.

Back on the ship, Krillin and Gohan decided to train by doing push-ups or any sort of exercise. They had been doing push-ups since their departure on Earth. They were drenched in sweat. Bulma watched as the two friends exercised. She felt lonely being the only woman on the trip. She sighed not knowing what she got herself into.

Meanwhile in earth elsewhere, there was an evil genius preparing his conquest over Earth. He had no idea of the battle that had taken place earlier involving saiyans.


	27. Chapter 26: Darkness of Humanity

After a training session, Goku decided to go home. Raditz on the other hand wanted to spend time at Kami's tower. As he was flying at a low speed, he lost in thought. Suddenly, he felt a ki approaching him. He stopped for a second, he looked around but saw nothing. He looked from side to side, then behind him a pink fighter hit him in the back of the neck. Raditz passed out.

_**BACK AT GOKU'S HOME:**_

Goku was resting up, he felt his brother's ki disappear so suddenly. He got up from his bed and went to look for his brother, he flew off. Goku followed Raditz's last ki by icy mountains. He felt a dim ki signal and walked into a cave. He didn't know what to expect. He was concerned for his brother and continued walking. He was about to take another step before he froze and was watching a vision. In this vision, he saw himself in the hands of his brother who was clearly out to destroy him. Fear ran down Goku's face as he returned to reality. Raditz would never turn on him would he? Goku was lost in thought and continued to walk into the cave.

_**THE NAMEK EXPEDITION:**_

Days had passed by and Bulma was already bored. The two boys she was with were boring and were only concerned getting stronger. She was a total wreck, she waned to go home. According to the map, they were only about one-fourth of the way there. So put her head down wanting to get there soon so she get home.

_**MYSTERIOUS CAVE:**_

Once inside, Goku was ambushed by a yellow colored fighter. This fighter couldn't get a hit on Goku who dodged every hit. He had gotten stronger since he left the hospital, he was only using a fraction of his power. Goku got bored and out an end to it and blasted him with one hand. Once dead, Goku continued walking

"so weird"

He kept looking for his brother, he was later confronted by two other warriors. A big red warrior and a smaller green warrior. Goku stopped in his tracks as he prepared for battle. Without giving time, the two warriors rushed Goku who was able to evade every single attack and returned most of them back. Then Goku getting tired of not hearing from his brother powers up and the wave of energy sends these two crashing and falling unconscious. As Goku was approaching another room, there was a ki-blast shot but Goku turned around and saw his brother.

"Raditz. I found you. where were you?"

Goku was happy then his smile went away, he knew something was wrong with his brother, his eyes were pure white and he was breathing very hard. There was also something on his head, some kind of green vines.

"Oh no, what happened?" Goku whispered to himself.

Then without warning, Raditz yelled and powered up to his max, goku noticed that Raditz was possibly fighting at a base level, Goku noticed that his brother was fighting at a level of 30,000. He knew that was too high for Raditz, their last fighting session Raditz was only at 24,000. Goku then looked at the thing placed in his brother's hair and thought that was responsible for increasing his power level. Goku knew he had to fight his brother and maxed out his base form. he was only able to get to 28,000. He got in position ready to fight Raditz and hoped he can get his brother back to normal.


	28. Chapter 27: Dr Wheelo

Goku was expecting for Raditz to start away, but he appeared in front of Goku and sent Goku flying through a room. When Goku got up, he found himself in a room where a giant tank held a brain an old man that looked like an old scientist.

"YOU! You did something to my brother, change him back"

The old scientist just smiled. Then Goku heard a voice who he thought was the old man but realized was the brain itself.

"Your brother makes a good servant, how would you like to join him?"

This angered Goku and he got up

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR"

As Goku was about to strike the brain, he was shot from behind and fell face down. Goku got up and saw his brother in his kaio-ken x5 form.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Wheelo. I'm going to conquer Earth as my own"

Goku struggled to get up and looked at his brother.

"Fine that's the way you want to play, KAIO-KEN TIMES SIX"

This brought Goku's power level to 168,000. The brain known as Dr. Wheelo wasn't surprised to Goku's increase in strength.

"Oh you can master Kaio-ken up to 6? So can your brother but his kaio-ken is stronger"

In that moment, Raditz power level grew, it was at 180,000. Goku knew that Raditz had finally kept up with him. Goku couldn't go any higher than six. he got in position and began rushing at his brother, who easily blocked very hit and smiled in doing so. Goku kept trying to land a punch on his brother til suddenly, Raditz's knee drove into Goku's stomach. Goku fell back, he was in great pain. Raditz then continued with a knee to the face and ending with a kick to the body sending Goku flying. It wasn't good for Goku, his brother was too strong especially with the increase of strength that the device on his head was giving him. Goku got up, he sped toward his brother and rushed him but Raditz had the upper hand as he was in kaio-ken x6 the whole time. In every attempt for Goku to hit Raditz, Raditz deflected the hit and countered with a strongly packed punch or kick. After so many failed attempts, Goku was finally sent to the ground again. He managed to pull himself up, he looked up and saw as his brother descended to the ground again. Once Raditz touched ground, he extended both arms toward Goku. Goku who finally got up realized what was going to happen next. Raditz got in his hands in position and started firing a barrage of ki blasts at Goku who took the hits directly without effort of blocking it, eventually was walking shirtless. He walked toward his brother as Raditz kept shooting at him. At one point fell on one knee as Raditz kept shooting at Goku. Then with a determined mind set, Goku got up and kept going limping as he went to his brother.

"Stupid Goku, you won't last much longer at this rate, you might as well give up now"~Dr. Wheelo.

The brain just kept on laughing, he knew he had won. He felt that victory was in his hands. Then Goku finally made it to his brother. Once there, Raditz stopped with the ki blasts. They were locked in a stare down. Neither of the two saiyans made any movement and nor was there an expression on their face. Then at the speed of light, Goku launched himself at his brother. Raditz on the other hand put his power in a single punch and jabbed Goku in the ribs. Goku grabbed onto the device on Raditz's head. He hold on as he pulled it off while Raditz kept punching him at a constant rate. Goku felt himself going unconscious due to the Raditz's hits. He felt his life leaving him, blood was running down his mouth. Then one effort, he gave one hard tug and pulled off the device but not before Raditz gave Goku a very hard jab to Goku's few good ribs remaining. Goku landed on his back with a big crash, Raditz white eyes began to have their pupils being restored once again. Raditz realized what had happened

"I'm sorry Kakarot" he whispered to his knocked out brother.

Raditz then looked at Dr. Wheelo with an angry expression.

"YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

In that moment, he powered up in his base max form which was a level of 24,000 again. Then from some reason Raditz's base power began to decrease, his body was fatigued from the ki blasts directed to Goku. He was under 20,000 and dropping.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES SIX"

The familiar red aura covered Raditz and he pursued the doctor. In that moment, the brain began to move. In moments, the brain was placed in a navy blue robot. Once in the robot suit, the brain had access to a built in scouter. The scouter detected a power level of 105,000. His base was only at 17,500. Raditz knew his body was weak but he couldn't give up just now. He flew at Dr. Wheelo, he charged up his purple ki.

"SATURDAY CRASH"

He sent a bigger version of his attack, Dr. Wheelo countered the attack with his own attack.

"Fool, did you think I was not prepared for you if you got out of my control? I made sure the suit was strong, initially it was supposed to be strong enough for attacks as high as 50,000 but thanks to technology I doubled the shield and endurance. This armor can withstand attacks around the power level of 100,000. Your attack won't do nothing"

Raditz kept pushing his attack still trying to break through the armor. He felt his body giving out, he couldn't hold much longer. Then Dr. Wheelo with a flick of an arm, he swatted Raditz away like a fly. he landed hard against the glacier-like wall and his red-aura went away. He then fell to the ground unconscious. Dr. Wheelo went ahead to kill Raditz. Then old scientist tried to reason with Dr. Wheelo.

"But sir, he can be a useful servant again like he was"

Dr. Wheelo grunted "impossible, this has proven he's too strong to control. I just needed him til the suit was ready to use. He's no longer required"

Then he looked at the elderly scientist "you too have no purpose to me anymore. Good bye"

Without warning, Dr. Wheelo got rid of his partner in one blast.

"Now to finish this saiyan"

As Dr. Wheelo was approaching Raditz, his scouter began to beep. His scouter detected a power level of 20,000 and it was increasing. He turned around and saw Goku standing up, he didn't seem to be worn out anymore.

"So you still have a little more fight in you?"

The scouter detected that the power kept growing and growing, it went over 22,000. This left Dr. Wheelo a little concerned.

"You should have rolled over and died when you had the chance"

Dr. Wheelo then extended his claw and shot a ki-blast a Goku. There was dust. Once the dust uncleared, Goku was seen standing but he was shirtless this time.

"Impossible? I was sure Raditz beat the living lights out of you. How are you still able to fight?"

His scouter showed Goku's power level at 24,000 and was still growing. Goku then smiled and took a step closer to . The scouter had finally stopped moving, was taken back that Goku was fighting at a level of 25,000.

"Argh. Even at 25,000 you still can't beat me"

Goku replied calmly "I won't know til I try"

put his claws together preparing his attack. He was preparing for his planet geyser technique, once charged it at Goku. Goku was ready for the attack,

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE"

He launched a Kamehameha. was overwhelming Goku, Goku knew he had to put his max in the Kamehameha.

"TIMES SIX"

This caused his Kamehameha to get bigger but the Planet Geyser still seemed to be overwhelming him. was viewing Goku's power level, his level was at 150,000. His Planet Geyser was at 165,000. He knew Goku couldn't go any higher than kaio-ken x6. He laughed knowing he had the upper-hand.

"Give up saiyan, there's no way you can win"

Goku was under a lot of pressure

"I won't give up when the people of earth depend on me"

Goku knew it was time to go past his limits even if it meant that he had to die. He knew he had to to not give up. In one mighty push, Goku gave it all he got

"KAIO-KEN TIMES...E-E-EIGHT!"


	29. Chapter 28: Peace Once Again

Goku had released all his power in that attack. 's scouter was overwhelmed by the power, it blew up.

"200,000? It can't be. He was severly beaten by Raditz. He can't be fighting at that level"

His Planet Geyser technique was swallowed by Goku's kaio-ken x8 Kamehameha. Once it broke through the technique, it went straight for the doctor.

"NOO!"

was disintegrated in the beam and was destroyed. Goku passed out and fell to the ground. I did it Goku thought to himself. He closed his eyes as he passed out. He knew that was no longer a threat anymore.

_**LATER:**_

When Goku woke up, he found himself at Kami's tower. He got up and saw that he was in a room resting, he walked out and saw his brother training for a bit. Raditz and turned and saw his shirt-less brother.

"How are you feeling Kakarot?"

Goku was tired, he still felt the fatigue from the kaio-ken x8 technique.

"I guess I'm still tired"

Raditz decided to take a break and approached Kakarot, he searched his pocket and took out a bean.

"Here, Korin had harvested a few beans while you were out cold. Catch"

Goku caught the bean and ate it, his strength came back, he also noticed that his body felt bulker. Maybe it was just because he his body was recovered. Raditz then continued

"After you defeated , I was able to to get us both out of here. I blew up the remains of the lab and flew us here. I got a hold of senzu beans and healed. I found , he allowed me to place you in a room to rest as you wake up"

Goku wasn't sure what to do next. He thought for a second.

"You want to go check on the ship that is making for us?"

Raditz really had nothing to do. His strength has increased so much that he could take a break from his training.

"Sure, let's go check on the ship."

Together they flew toward the Brief's home. Once there Goku realized that it has been about a week since his son left with two best friends. He was a little concerned about him. They were greeted by Dr. Brief himself when they arrived. They were disappointed to hear that the ship was still not ready to be used. Goku sighed as he looked out in the sky wanting to explore a new frontier he hadn't been to before.

_**AT SPACE:**_

Meanwhile far away, Vegeta's pod had already landed and Vegeta was in a recovery tank. He was angry for being beat by two low-class warriors. He was still sore about his tail, he wanted nothing else but the destruction of Earth. Frieza's men had found Vegeta unconscious and severely beaten. He was immediately put in a recovery tank. Vegeta was almost ready to come out though. While in the tank, Vegeta learned that he can now sense ki and energy. He knew he can use this to his advantage. He knew no one else in the ship could do that too. He knew that Earth's dragon balls were useless and Namek had some of its own. He had to wish for immortality and defeat Frieza. It was just too easy for him, he smiled as he was recovering unconsciously.


	30. Chapter 29: Vegeta on the Move

Once Vegeta healed, he was met by some of the doctors who only confirmed that Vegeta's tail was lost. Vegeta didn't mind, he had bigger plans for himself. He walked down the ship and was met by Cui.

"Frieza's mad at you for disobeying orders"

Vegeta just ignored Cui as he walked ahead, but Cui continued talking.

"Then he calmed down when he heard everything that occurred at Earth. He now has set course for Namek"

That last bit caused Vegeta to freeze.

"What?"

It brought fear to Vegeta if Frieza would wish for immortality. Cui just laughed a little to himself. Vegeta turned around and took off in a sprint, got a hold of a scouter and got on a space pod and went straight for Namek. Vegeta did everything in his power to make sure he would get there before Frieza did.

_**FRIEZA:**_

Back in Frieza's ship, Frieza watched space as he reminded himself of the immortality he can wish himself and then he could be the ruler of the universe. He can finally put his brother Cooler in his place, he was tired of his brother trying to take what was his. He was only a few days from landing, he than walked over to his chair. He sat down and closed his eyes and snoozed for a bit.

_**SPACESHIP:**_

At the rate Gohan and Krillin were training, they had increased at a slow rate but after a few days they both started to improve by a lot. Gohan and Krillin were extremely sore but didn't stop. They only stopped to eat and sleep. Bulma on the other hand was tired and wanted to get this thing over with. They were only about two to four days from landing. Gohan can feel himself surpass his uncle's power level of 8,000 when he returned from King kai's training. Gohan was pretty sure he was well within a 6500 to 7500 range. Krillin had finally reached a power level of 5000 but he was still satisfied with new strength. They both kept at it.

"Don't you boys ever get tired of doing the same things over and over?"

Gohan was too deep in concentration as he exercised.

Krillin answered back, "You can never be sure what we'll be up against. I just hope we stand a chance"

Bulma just sighed as she watched the monitors of the ship.


	31. Chapter 30: Invaders from Space

Goku and Raditz were enjoying dinner at Goku's home, while Chi-chi cooked for them. It's been about 2 days since the Dr. Wheelo incident. Dr. Brief informed that Gohan and the others were only hours from landing to Namek. They were also told that the ship he was fixing would be much faster than the ship Bulma took. It was to be ready in about two days. It was a good week for them so far. They got training in them, they were much stronger since the fight against Dr. Wheelo, they felt confident about any threat. As they were finishing their meal, they saw from the window a meteor falling from the sky. Goku becomes curious and decides to inspect what happens. He has Raditz stay behind. Once Goku reaches where the meteor had hit, he sees that the impact did nothing but cause a crater. He's about to leave when he sees a vision, his vision contains images of Earth in a depressing state. He sees that everywhere he goes, there's nothing there but misery. Goku snaps out of the trance but he's confused and looks at the crater once more time before leaving. He left back home. When Goku was home, he confronted by his brother

"So what'd you find?"

Goku was still in thought and looked at his brother.

"Nothing, it was just a meteor causing a crater. Nothing really"

So the brothers went to bed not knowing what was ahead of them.

_**CRATER SITE:**_

That same night, a ship landed with shady characters walking out and a leader who was set to conquer Earth. They gather around as they planted a seed. Finally, the leader spoke up

"We'll suck this world dry once the tree does its work. At this rate, we'll have the universe in our hands and nothing will stop us. Nothing"

His comrades just laughed as they watched as the tree began to grow. As the tree was funally in its final stages, the sun greeted them.

_**MORNING:**_

That morning, Goku and Raditz had decided to get up early to start training. Goku made sure not to wake up Chi-chi. Both brothers sneaked out of the house as they left.

"So Goku, where do you want to train" Goku didn't respond, Raditz looked over his shoulder to see what Goku was looking at.

"No, it can't be..."

Goku didn't think his vision would occur this fast. The feeling that he had known that would happen but didn't stop it from happening hurt Goku. The feeling left him feeling guilty, Goku knew he had been able to stop it. He watched all around as the earth seemed all dead, animals seemed to be dying as long with the Earth. Raditz knew his brother loved the Earth and that the state the Earth was in hurts Goku. He wanted to get Goku to snap out of it,

"Let's go check with and see what's happening"

Both brothers left for the Brief's home once again. They rushed as they got to Capsule Corps. They the doctor as he was finishing the space pod, he turned around as he heard them approach them.

"So what brings you boys here?"

Goku was surprised that Dr. Briefs wasn't aware of Earth's demise.

" , have you not seen the condition of the Earth?"

As he was saying this, King Kai then communicated to Raditz and Goku.

"Goku and Raditz, the cause of Earth's decay was caused by intergalactic tree. Destroy it and Earth should return back to normal"

just continued his work with the pod, he was within hours of finishing the job. Goku was still talking to King Kai

"What placed the tree there King Kai?"

King Kai paused for a second and continued

"A space pirate named Turles and his crew have planted the tree. Goku stop them if you want to destroy the tree"

Goku understood the message and signaled his brother Raditz to follow him. They both flew off toward the tree.

_**KING KAI'S PLANET:**_

Meanwhile as King Kai had finished talking to Goku, he was called by someone behind. King Kai turned around and saw as his pupils were training. King Kai had been training Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo since they arrived from snake way. King Kai was proud of the progress of each of them. A thought came that maybe at this rate, they might surpass Goku at one point. Just maybe.


	32. Chapter 31: The Tree of Might

Goku arrived to the location of the tree that was causing the Earth to decay. As they approaced the tree, they were stopped by five creatures. Daiz approached them

"So this is the planet's defenders?"

Goku was astonished how all the fighters were wearing scouters. His first thought was that Vegeta came back with reinforcments. Raditz read Goku's thought from his expression, he only replied to Goku

"It's not Vegeta, Vegeta would never work with others"

Goku wasn't so sure that this was going to be quite easy. In that moment, Rasin and Lakasei rushed at Goku and Raditz as they got ready to fight.

_**SPACE EXPEDITION:**_

Gohan watched out the window as they arrived Namek, it was quite an experience to be in space but it was more amazing to be in another planet. Krillin and Gohan raced as they stepped on the planet

"WAIT! You don't know if the atmosphere is suitable for humans"

Krillin and Gohan ignored Bulma's pleas. They were finally on land and breathing the fresh air. Their body was too worn out, they were much stronger than before but they were in exhaustion state. If they ate the senzu bean now, they would be much stronger. Gohan was amazed at the view of Namek. he was ready to gather the dragon balls and wish his friends back. Krillin was looking around the green sea. Bulma came out with the dragon radar

"I found four dragon balls, they're not so far from here" shouted Bulma

That brought a smile on Gohan's face. Krillin was laughing at how easy it was going to be but then he felt something. A space pod flew past them,

"That's Vegeta. I felt his ki"

Bulma was startled at Gohan's comment

"Are you sure it's Vegeta?" Gohan just nodded

They were too busy occupied to notice two of Frieza's soliders approaching them. They turned around as one of them shot at the ship. It angered Krillin

"You fool!"

The soliders just laughed, and prepared to shoot again. This time, both Krillin and Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of the two soliders and knocked them out. THey were sent flying into the sea where they would not come back. Meanwhile Bulma was freaking out about the broken ship.

_**EARTH:**_

Goku had no trouble taking out the twins, he had his strength suppressed during the battle. Raditz was currently fighting Amond and Cacao at the same time. Daiz just watched at a distance, he locked eyes with Goku. They then ensued in a high speed rush. Raditz had just finished with Cacao and Amond. He didn't even feel that he even broke a sweat. He watched as Goku effortlessly took out Daiz. They were amazed at the power they were fighting at. They were about to blast the tree when a voice spoke to them

"Now then, you wouldn't destroy this tree would you?"

Startled, both of the brothers turned around and saw a saiyan similar looking Goku speaking to them

"I see that you have taken out my men. tsk-tsk. You'll have to pay dearly for what you did"

Turles then powered up to his max. At first Goku and Raditz were terrified of what Turles' power could be. Then when they realized their own base power level surpasses Turles, they got calm. Turles noticed the calmness on his foes and had the scouters detect their power levels. Hmm Raditz is at 20,000 and Kakarot is at 23,000. Turles was rather confused at Raditz and Goku's calmness. His own power level had measured up to 38,000 but his enemies don't seem surprised. Either way, the tree was close to produce fruit. Finally Raditz broke the silence

"Let us show you our real power"

Then Raditz got in position and began powering up. Goku followed his older brother. Turles' eyes grew big as the levels reached 32,000 and went passsed that level. It's impossible, how can they be this strong, it's no wonder my men were defeated. When Goku and Raditz were finished powering up, Raditz had a smirk on his face.

"I think we're ready Turles"

Sweat ran down Turles as the scouter read high levels. According to the scouter, Raditz was 38,000 while Goku was at 43,000. Turles felt himself die a little, he needed time for the fruit to be produced.

_**NAMEK:**_

Vegeta had just arrived on Namek but was intercepted by Cui.

"I thought you would be here"

Cui just laughed as he descended onto the ground.

"Well you see Vegeta, Frieza gave me orders to have you killed"

There was a smile on Vegeta's face.

"Tell me again Cui, what's your power level?"

Cui just smiled and responded

"Somewhere around 16,000 just like yours"

Vegeta didn't say anything for a second, then close his eyes before continuing.

"You see Cui, while I was at Earth, I went through a lot and learned a few new tricks"

Cui just laughed.

"I learned how to sense power"

Cui just continued to laugh

"Ah, Vegeta even when you can still sense my power, you still don't know you're going to die in my hands. It's been fun but I think it's time to end it"

Without thinking Cui threw a punch at Vegeta hoping to hit him in the face. In that same instant, Vegeta caught his fist, there was sweat running down Cui's face. Vegeta just smiled before continuing

"I also learned how to hide my true power"

Then suddenly Cui's scouter began to beep, it showed how Vegeta's power level grew

"No, it can't be. Its'over 21,000 and still growing"

Vegeta just landed his fist through Cui's stomach and threw him in the air. Cui was pleading as he was falling from the sky

"V-vegeta-a wait, we can work together"

Vegeta just shouted back

"Not a chance"

He put his two fingers in the air and Cui's body was blown to bits. Vegeta smiled at his destruction of his opponent.


	33. Chapter 32: Turles' Transformation

Turles knew he had to make time until the fruit was ready, then an idea came to him.

"So you're much stronger than I anticipated, so I guess I have to step it up a level"

Then in one fast movement, Turles threw a white spherical ki toward the sky. Goku and Raditz watched as the white ki went toward the sky, in that same moment Turles began to transform.

"No, I forgot about the oozaru tail"

Raditz flew at Turles trying to see if he can cut Turles' tail off but Turles was already big and back handed Raditz causing him fly far away into a set of mountains. Turles just stood there pumping his chest with his big fists.

"How do you like me now?"

Goku knew they had a bigger problem now but he didn't worry, he knew he had to try. Turles continued boasting about his transformation

"At this level, my power level is well at 380,000"

Turles then shot a mouth beam and Goku dodged it and flew straight up

"KAIO-KEN TIMES EIGHT"

Goku's power grew and was barely able to keep up with Turles. He flew at Turles and shot a kamehamema but Turles countered it with his own mouth beam. They clashed in a beam struggle, but Goku was losing ground little by little, Goku was about to scream kaio-ken x9 but he noticed Turles power decreased. He looked over his shoulder and saw how Raditz was shooting at Turles from his back. It angered Turles

"You Fool! Once I got my hands on you, you're dead"

Raditz just laughed and continued with his barrage of ki-blasts. Turles was losing his concentration, then Goku overcame the beam struggle. Raditz jumped out of the way just in time to avoid collision, Turles took Goku's kamehameha in the chest. Turles got up despite his injury, he seemed very pissed. His angry boiled inside his head. Then suddenly, Turles heard someone scream out,

"KAIO-KEN TIMES EIGHT"

Instantly Turles turned his head to see Raditz being coated in the same technique Goku had moments ago. Raditz placed both his hands outward, each containing a purple spherical energy.

"Double Saturday Crash"

Turles' eyes widened as Raditz launched his attacks. Both attacks sent him crashing to the tree, both Goku were partially tired from using Kaio-ken to their limit. They have only mastered kaio-ken x8 and nothing higher. They were both breathing heavily. Turles felt so angry that he felt the adredaline flowing and charged at Goku and Raditz.

Both brothers had enough time to look up before Turles struck at Goku with all his might, sending him flying. Raditz was startled but had no time to react to Turles' second mouth beam. The beam sent Raditz slamming into the ground. Turles then turned his attention to Goku and grabbed him and squeezed his body cracking bones and attempting to kill him. Goku was down to his last resort, he put his hands together

"SOLAR FLARE"

Turles quickly dropped Goku who landed on his feet. Goku knew that he had to act quick despite his tiredness. He gathered his strength as he yelled out

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN"

He flew at Turles charging into his stomach and punching him in the chest. Turles flew away, crashing on the tree again. Then Turles turned to the tree, there above him, he found one of the fruits of the tree, he grabbed for it. Once he got it, he began to eat from it. Goku then fell from the sky, his body was crippled from over exhaustion.

Raditz limped to his brother, one of his arms was bloody, one eye was closed and he couldn't fly very well. He limped to Goku checking if he was alright. He found Goku laying on his back breathing hard with his eyes closed. "Raditz, you think we'll make it out of this one?"

Raditz was startled by the question, he had never heard his brother doubt their victory before.

"I don't know Kakarot, I hope so"

Then they heard foot steps and they both turned and saw Yajirobe approach them.

"Here I brought you each a senzu bean, thought you would need them"

Raditz took the beans and ate one while he gave Goku the other one. Once they ate the bean, their strength grew back and they were much stronger than before. Goku suddenly got up with no problem

"Thanks Yajirobe, we owe you one"

That same moment, there was a great roar heard, Yajirobe heard it and fled hiding between the rocks. Turles got up, he was stronger than before. The fruit he ate increased his power level up to 450,000. Both brothers knew that their opponent was even a bigger threat. They looked at each other one more time before facing Turles together.


	34. Chapter 33: Back On Namek

Krillin and Gohan felt as Vegeta got rid of Cui, they were scared on how Vegeta got so much stronger. They looked at their bean they each had, and they both faced each other and nodded. They each ate the bean and their power levels grew so much for being sore and working out during the trip. Gohan almost felt as strong as his dad when he fought Vegeta. Krillin felt stronger than Nappa.

Elsewhere on the planet, Frieza had already began his search for the dragon balls. He had Zarbon and Dodoria monitor Vegeta's fight. Frieza didn't consider Vegeta a threat, but he could foil his plans for immortality. Frieza had his scouter detect the next village with the next dragon ball.

"Let's go shall we?"

Together, Frieza and his men left for the next village hoping to acquire the fifth dragon ball. That moment, Gohan and Krillin felt numerous power levels approach them so Krillin got a hold of Bulma and together with Gohan zipped past the hills and other landscapes before finding a cave. Once there, the trio got inside to hide as they watched as Frieza and his men flew by at high speeds. Bulma's dragon radar began to beep, everyone looked over at the radar. Krillin didn't want to ask but he knew he had to

"Don't tell me that that group has the four dragon balls that the radar detected earlier?"

Bulma just gulped as she responded "I'm afraid so" Gohan just started in horror. After a moment of silence, Krillin got himself together

"C'mon Gohan, we'll follow them"

Bulma just turned in horror "Are you crazy?"

Krillin nodded

"No but if we're careful, we can get a dragon ball and that can cause from allowing the leader from obtaining their wish"

With no more discussion Gohan and Krillin left headed for Frieza leaving Bulma behind in the cave.

_**VEGETA:**_

Vegeta also had the plan of taking one dragon ball to avoid for Frieza's wish for immortality

"Just wait Frieza, I'll stop you once and for all"

Then he took off going toward another village.

_**FRIEZA:**_

Frieza had already began to terrorize the natives of the village. From behind Gohan and Krillin watched as Frieza was confronted by a group of three nameks. They manage to get rid of Frieza's scouter but that only got the tyrant angry. He then sent Dodoria to exterminate the rest of the Nameks. Gohan and Krillin watched in horror as the sinful crimes were committed. Then when Dodria finally approached the Namek kid, Gohan snapped.

"That son of a bitch won't touch him"

Gohan left and went to aid the Nameakian kid as he shoved Dodria into a house. Krillin picked up the kid and together they left. Frieza felt his scouter beep

"hmm a power level of 20,000? It was most likely Vegeta. Dodoria what are you doing? Go and destroy that pest"

Once Dodoria got himself out of the house, he took after Gohan and Krillin. From a distance, he was able to see them but they were fast, maybe as fast as him. Gohan and Krillin felt as Dodoria was approaching them, the big power was enormous.

"Nice going Gohan, now we won't be able to revive our friends if we're dead"

Gohan just continued flying before answering

"I had to, the kid is innocent to suffer. It wasn't fair"

They kept flying but Dodoria was approaching them fast.

"Hey, I have an idea, Gohan don't look back"

Gohan continued while Krillin stopped and faced Dodoria. As Dodoria was real close, krillin yelled out

"SOLAR FLARE"

The technique blinded Dodoria and allowed Gohan and Krillin to hide within the rocks while Dodoria hid.

_**DODRIA:**_

Dodria was flying after those two then the bald one blinded him. He rubbed his eyes wanting to be able to look again but when he looked again, his prey was gone. He kept flying angrily searching for them.

"COME OUT!"

He began blasting landscapes hoping to scare them, after numerous attempts to find them. He smiled and assumed that they had died. He flew back toward Frieza. As he was flying back, he struck in the face and crashed into an island of Namek. Once Dodoria got up and looked who his attacker was, he astonished to see it was Vegeta.

"It's you. How dare you strike me when I can easily destroy you"

Vegeta descended on the ground

"Is that so Dodria, I would like to see you try"

This angered Dodria and charged at Vegeta who deflected his punch and placed him in a arm-lock. Dodoria was being crushed by Vegeta's might.

"No Vegeta! Don't do it! I'll tell you something about your planet"

Vegeta's eyes widened as that triggered an emotion, he let go of Dodoria, he growled at Dodoria

"Make it quick before I change my mind and kill you"

_**GOHAN &amp; KRILLIN:**_

Once out of danger, they asked the nameakian kid

"So what's your name?"

At first he didn't answer but he eventually did.

"My name is Dende"

Gohan still felt bad about his relatives

"Sorry about your village and your Dad"

Then Gohan and Krillin flew back to the cave hoping to find Bulma but instead there was a house in the cave. Then from the house Bulma came out

"Oh, I'm still setting up"

She hesitated as she saw Dende

"Who's that? It looks like a little Piccolo"

Krillin paused for a second

"Well, it's a long story..."


	35. Chapter 34: Vegeta On the Move

Vegeta had heard how Frieza had destroyed his home planet. It angered him but Dodoria inched away trying to save his life. Then he flew off, as Vegeta looked up he called after Dodoria.

"Wait, you haven't gotten my good-bye present"

As Dodria turned around, Vegeta thrust a beam that engulfed Dodria and turned him into nothing but smitterings. He knew now that he was going to take drastic measures if he needed to take out Frieza.

_**BACK AT EARTH:**_

"You need to make a spirit bomb"

Raditz was surprised at his brother's words.

"But Kakarot, I've never done one before..."

Goku cut him short "Raditz, I believe in you"

Then Goku flew off to face Turles. By then Turles was going toward the two saiyan brothers. Once Turles found him, both Goku and Turles got in a stare lock. Then Goku broke the silence

"KAIO-KEN TIMES EIGHT!"

Goku's body was cloaked in a red aura once again. Off in the distance, Raditz hid as he began his spirit bomb, he felt the energy come as he had his hands in the air. Then he thought to himself, this is hopeless, I'll never finish it in time as he watched his brother get clobbered by Great Ape Turles. Raditz felt like giving up on his spirit bomb and considered on joining his brother. Then a voice spoke to Raditz.

"No Raditz, you mustn't give up, keep going"

Raditz recognized that voice

"King Kai?"

"Yes, it's me. Now complete your spirit bomb to help Goku"

Raditz felt a bit more confident and continued with his spirit bomb. He had't realized that it had gotten bigger than when he started. Meanwhile, Goku was getting his butt handed to him, Turles had a massive power increase which gave him the upper hand. Goku got up just in time to avoid Turles' fist, he jumped out of the way just in time. His body was already exhausted. He couldn't give up now, he needed to give Raditz more time. Hoping to get time, Goku went in front of Turles and put his hands and cupped them together to his side.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN"

There was a pause, Turles flinched at Goku's rapid movement. Then Goku continued his plan.

"KAA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!"

The blast caused the ground to rumble, it crashed Turles square on his chest causing him to fall. Goku fell on the ground once more, he was breathing hard. He closed his eyes as he was about to pass out. Then he had a vision.

_**GOKU'S VISION:**_

It was blurry, Goku can see the planet of Namek. He saw in the distance how Gohan was hiding under some rocks. Then above him, he saw Vegeta was yelling out loud

"COME OUT OR I'LL BLAST YOU OUT"

Gohan came out and revealed himself to Vegeta. They had a small conversation. Then in the end, Vegeta told Gohan

"This one's for your Dad"

he gave Gohan a hard punch to the stomach causing Gohan to fall down in pain.

NO, NOOO! that was what ran through Goku's mind. The sight of Gohan being in pain and Goku not being able to help, it angered him.

_**(End of Vision)**_

Goku got up with a start, with Gohan's safety in mind. His objective was to get to Namek soon. He needed to take out Turles; he looked over at Raditz who was close to finishing the spirit bomb. Goku then realized that he had been out cold out for a few minutes. Goku looked over and was surprised to see that Turles was also knocked out. Then without a second to spend, Turles got up

"That was a pretty lucky shot Kakarot but can you do it again?"

Goku didn't hear what Turles was saying. He was still thinking on his son's fate back on Namek. He looked up at Turles with anger

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!"

Goku flew as fast as he could. He pushed Turles into the tree of might. Once Turles was backed into the tree, the great ape was rushed continuously by Goku as he was maintaining his kaio-ken x10 form. From a distance, Raditz noticed there was something different in Goku, the kaio-ken didn't look like kaio-ken.

"You see it too Raditz?"

Raditz nodded.

"Yea King Kai, I see it too"

Within the red aura, there was a small tint of golden yellow in the exterior of the aura. Raditz also noticed that Goku was way out of character. He has never been seen this aggressive, he would at least show some mercy before hurting his opponent. When Goku was done beating Turles, the giant opponent fell forward straight onto his chest. Turles' lip was bleeding, his ribs were crushed, and his eye was shut closed. Then Goku's anger finally cooled down, then his fatigue came right after and caused him to fall to the ground where he blacked out.

"Raditz, it's ready shoot your spirit bomb" yelled King Kai.

Raditz then looked up and saw that this spirit bomb was different, it was bigger than the one Goku did against Vegeta. It must be because I'm much stronger than when my brother used it against Vegeta, Raditz thought to himself. He then proceeded and launched his spirit bomb at Turles.


	36. Chapter 35: The Tree of Might Finale

Once Goku had finally stopped his assault, Turles fell on his weight. Turles tried to get back up on his knee as he could. As he looked up, he noticed Goku was on the ground passed out. Turles looked to the fallen Earth-raised saiyan and great fear filled Turles. He was terrified when Goku had rushed him, his eyes were different. He was an animal when he was being beat by Goku. It was his eyes that had the most noticeable change, they were the eyes of a true warrior that brought nothing but power. Turles looked at the fainted Goku and approached him.

"Why you little..."

Then as Turles was about to grab Goku, he saw a light and he looked up. Up ahead of him, there was a blue spherical orb that approached him. Turles' response was to put out his hands and attempt to push it away but his body was too exhausted. The spirit bomb was too much for him, even as a great ape. The spirit bomb managed to push Turles against the tree. The attack was too strong, it even broke through the tree. The tree collapsed and blew up; Turles was sent flying into the sky. Raditz flew to his brother's side. Raditz was at full health, all the power from the spirit bomb was from Earth. He didn't have to use his own power, since he last healed from the senzu bean. Raditz being fully healed found it necessary to transfer some of his energy to his brother. After the destruction of the tree, Earth's health was slowly returning back to normal.

_**NAMEK:**_

"Oh no!"

Krillin was sensing as Vegeta was killing all the Nameks on a nearby village, Dende just shook in fear as he sensed them too. The group were hidden in their cave avoiding attention, but they couldn't ignore the fact that Vegeta was out killing the innocent. Gohan wished his dad was here now, he then took a second and reflected why Piccolo had sacrificed himself. It still confused him that Piccolo would die for him. Bulma meanwhile was on the line with Dr. Brief getting the news as to when Goku and Raditz would come.

"So the space pod is almost ready, that's great"

Bulma turned over and faced the three guys.

"You hear that guys, Goku will be here soon"

That brought a smile on Gohan and Krillin.

_**EARTH:**_

As Goku stood up after receiving his brother's share of power; he heard noises from high above. From above the sky, Turles landed with a big crash. Goku was startled, neither he or Raditz had the power to defeat Turles if he was still in his Great Ape Form. Raditz flew to Turles hoping to cut off his tail before Turles was to awake. Just as Raditz was flying above Turles' unconscious body, Turles reached out for him and gripped him tightly with his strong hand.

"AHHH!"

Raditz felt his body stiffen as it began to be crushed. Goku had to do something, he flew at Turles. Once Turles saw Goku flying at him, Turles shot a big mouth beam that Goku was unable to block it. The beam knocked him onto the ground, he was beaten. Goku couldn't do much in his current state. Raditz watched as his last salvation was pushed aside, and he felt his body gripped again.

"AHHH!"

Raditz didn't want to believe that it would end like this.

"What's the matter Raditz? I see you're quite in a squeeze"

He laughed as Raditz struggled and squirmed. His laugh was cut short as his red eyes widened. Raditz felt the grip loosen, then he was dropped onto the ground. Raditz looked over Turles' shoulder and saw as Yajirobe landed on the ground and a giant tail landing behind Yajirobe. Then Raditz realized what happened, Yajirobe managed to cut off his tail and now Turles was going back to his normal from. As Turles turned back, he searched on the ground and found his scouter and put it on once again. He knew he had a power level no higher than 20,000. His scouter detected Goku and Raditz, he saw Goku at 24,000 and Raditz at 15,000. He also had another reading of under 1,000. He realized that the third reading was the person that was responsible for cutting off his tail. He didn't want to give chase to him because he had bigger problems at hand. He was determined to get rid of Raditz and Goku first if he wanted to survive. He walked over to Raditz who was still lying down with his bones all crushed. Raditz just smiled as powerless Turles approached him. Turles was still angry from the damage he took from Raditz's spirit bomb. He placed his hand over Raditz and began firing a barrage of beams onto him.

"AHHHHH!"

Screams can be heard from Raditz as each hit penetrated his skin, making him bleed everywhere and eventually his armor was disintegrated. Turles just laughed as his opponent was barraged by the ki shots. Each shot went deeper and was wounding him more. Eventually Raditz was on the ground with no armor just bear skin. His whole body was covered with wounds and burns from Turles' barrage ki shots. Turles smiled, as he looked at the beaten Raditz. Before he shot his finishing attack, he whispered something to Raditz

"See you in hell"

As Turles positioned himself, his scouter picked up a reading. From a distance there was a long scream

"AHHHHH!"

Turles got terrified as his scouter was reading a power level of 75,000.

"Impossible..." Turles whispered to himself.

Then without warning, Goku appeared in front of Turles. His eyes were white, with no pupils. His black hair was positioned up and his normal aura was red with a tint of gold. Raditz looked up and noticed how he brother had changed.

"King Kai what's wrong with Kakarot?"

King Kai on the planet was unsure. He noticed Goku was somehow using his kaio-ken technique but it was completely overshadowed by a golden aura, making it completely different. Then as Raditz thought about it, he came to a conclusion. Raditz also wondered what made his brother gain that gold aura.

"No it can't be. Can it be that my own brother is the legendary super saiyan?" Raditz whispered to himself.

_**EARTH's OUTER ATMOSPHERE:**_

He watched as Turles kept walking back terrified of Goku's power. Turles flew toward the sky. He had only one solution to beat Goku. He had to blow up the planet. He flew as fast as he could out of the Earth's atmosphere. When he approached near the outer atmosphere; he shot a beam using all the power he had left. He aimed it at the Earth's core. As Turles released his blast, Goku released his own attack. Up in space, Turles' scouter began beeping as Goku's power level had risen again.

"It can't be, he's at 100,000 and it's still rising. Kakarot! What is he?"

As Goku's beam had blown Turles' beam and knocked it away like nothing. Now the beam was approaching him and it engulfed him. The blast killed Turles, as he tried to cover himself while he was in space. He died in his last moments remembering Goku's magnificent power. Turles had died in fear. Turles knew he was never going to make it after he saw Goku's eyes. The last thing Turles could remember before he died was Goku's white eyes that had no pupils. It petrified him

_**EARTH:**_

Once Goku shot his beam, his hair turned back to normal. His eyes turned back to normal and his pupils returned. He collapsed where he stood. Raditz struggled to get up. Once he did, he had to take Goku back to Korin's tower until he got a hold of more senzu beans again. When he got there, he got Goku the bean. Both Goku and Raditz then headed to the Brief's lab. Raditz decided not to discuss what happened to his brother, but he wasn't going to forget it. If there was a super saiyan, it was his brother. When Raditz and Goku arrived at the lab, they received the news that the space pod was ready to leave. The brothers took a big bag of senzu beans, as they got in the pod and left that same day. Inside the ship there was a lot of tech that worked like the scouters. There was a log for Goku and Raditz to scan their power levels as they train. Then they took off without question. On the first day, they turned on the gravity machine. They both began their training instantly.


	37. Chapter 36: The Grand Elder

_**NAMEK:**_

The Earth forces waited in the cave, as they knew that Vegeta destroyed the village and did retrieved the dragon ball. As they sense the whole battle, Dende knew that they were going to need help if they were going to fight against this type of threat. Then Bulma was checking the dragon radar

"There's still one more dragon ball guys"

As Gohan and Krillin got glad, Dende's face turned to fear.

"Oh no! The grand elder"

As Gohan looked back at Dende with a confused expression

"Who?"

Dende just continued "He has the last dragon ball that these bad men are looking for. If they kill the grand elder, the dragon balls won't work. He's the creator of them"

Then Krillin responded this time "Just like Piccolo"

Krillin knew something had to be done. He finally spoke up

"Dende take me to the grand elder to secure the dragon ball" Dende nodded and together he took off with Krillin.

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Vegeta was happy about his dragon ball he received, he hid it underwater. He took off hoping to find more. Meanwhile, Zarbon was flying around as he was ordered by Frieza. Frieza had got tired of looking for the dragon balls without a radar. So Frieza had sent Zarbon on his own. Now Zarbon was supposed to be looking for them, but he was exclusively looking for Vegeta. Zarbon knew Vegeta had something to do with the missing dragon ball. Well he thought, it would be fun to kill Vegeta. As he was daydreaming, he crashed into Vegeta.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta just smirked as he crashed into Zarbon. They descended onto the Namek ground.

_**SPACE POD:**_

It hadn't been more a few hours since they took off, the monitors indicated that Goku was at 65,000 as his base power while Raditz was at 58,000. They had already begun training, but they were already planning to go to bed for the day. They had just fought Turles the day before and hadn't time to rest. With an enormous bag of senzu bean to their disposal, they were confident. After a few more minutes of last minute sparring, they decided to call it a day. They both found beds, where they laid and snoozed. As the brothers were sleeping, there was something bothering Goku, as he slept. After his fight with Turles, he didn't know how he had acquired that golden aura or where it came from. Then after thinking about it, he finally went to sleep. He was sleeping fine until another vision had kicked in. This one was more dark and more violent and very revealing.

* * *

_**GOKU'S VISION:**_

In the vision, all Goku saw was nothing but darkness and then an image appeared. He looked around and heard a sinister laugh, he saw a purple looking alien who was severely injured by with a menacing look. This strange alien had his eye shut closed and the other was opened. In the image, Goku saw his son, Krillin, Piccolo, and Raditz watching as this alien was glaring at them. Then the alien spoke up

"You'll all pay with your lives for what you did"

Then he lifted his arm and suddenly Krillin was lifted up into the sky, and Piccolo charged at this alien. The alien used his other hand to shoot a beam into Piccolo's chest causing him to drop on the ground. At the same time, Krillin kept getting elevated to the sky till finally, Krillin yelled out

"GOKU! HELP ME!"

As he finished calling for help, Krillin was blown to bits. Goku felt anger as he continued a to watch the vision. Goku was confused. So many questions came on his mind.

"Who is this? Why am I seeing this? Is this nothing but a nightmare?" he thought to himself.

His vision went dark again and the alien's laugh can be heard again. The vision was dark but it cleared up again and this time, it showed his brother, Raditz on the ground very severely beaten. Goku didn't have to think twice to know who beat his brother. Goku examined as his unconscious brother laid next to this fiendish alien. His brother's health wasn't good. He was in the brink of dying with the alien standing on his back, breaking Raditz's back. As the alien looked up, he smiled and said

"Your precious son is next. Hahaha! And there's nothing you can do about it. You know why, it's because you weren't strong enough and you never had a chance!"

_**END OF VISION:**_

* * *

Goku woke up from this horrible vision with a start, there was sweat all over his body. He knew he had to start training at this point if he wanted to prevent the vision from occurring. He needed to be training to surpass his limits if he wanted to make a change in the future he saw. He turned on the gravity machine and set it at 5x gravity and began his training.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Comments: So I'm still trying to get the hang of this, but whatever. Eventually, I'll manage to work a system to write at a faster rate. My posting schedule is on Wednesday and Saturday and I appreciate the great comments from you guys. Thank you! :D

_**REVIEWS:**_

Zyphrost: I know the scouters and power levels are annoying, but I put leave them on for now. Just to keep track as to how strong they have become after fighting Dr. Wheelo and Turles, one after another. Something that the canon Goku didn't do before he left for Namek.

pokemonwhite2: Yes, that was the false super saiyan transformation. You'll see it again more later. And thank you for your kind review.


	38. Chapter 37: Zarbon's Transformation

_**SPACE POD:**_

Raditz woke up and saw that his brother wasn't sleeping anymore. Then just as Raditz went to go look for him, the pod began to shake. Raditz rushed over and saw that it was his brother training. He looked to the monitor to see what the monitor said about his power level. What Raditz saw made his eyes pop out as it revealed that Goku was already at a base power level of 195,000. He saw that the gravity machine was set to 20x gravity. He walked over to his brother

"Hey Kakarot, how come you're up so early?"

Goku continued training "We're going to need a every second of training we can get. We're going to somewhere we haven't been to before, and we must be prepared"

Raditz agreed, especially if Frieza was going to be at Namek too. Raditz was afraid at first to go to Namek but now he felt the courage in him. Things were different now, much different.

"I guess you're right, so how much have you improved, while I slept?"

Goku responded without stopping in his training "I managed to raise my kaio-ken technique up to times twelve. I also manage to strengthen my base power almost three times over. Man, I'm glad that we have this many senzu beans. Each zenkai boost would be greater and greater"

Raditz smiled and at the same time, he was impressed at his brother's progress. He was really getting into the training and was consistent. This surprised him though. Was his brother was training too hard?

_**VEGETA:**_

Vegeta had the upper-hand the whole time he fought Zarbon, he felt confident. Zarbon couldn't get any good hits on him.

"Zarbon, why don't you transform?"

Zarbon was surprised about Vegeta knowing about his transformation, he then smiled

"Very well Vegeta, if you insist"

Then there was a sudden increase of strength in Zarbon as he transformed. At first Vegeta welcomed this new transformation as something he can handle. Then he realized that Zarbon's power was still increasing. It was much stronger than Vegeta thought it would be. Vegeta's eyes got big as the bulkier Zarbon stood in front of him. In a deep voice, Zarbon replied

"Is this what you wanted Vegeta?"

Without hesitating, Zarbon charged at Vegeta who was still in shock. He sent Vegeta flying with a kick, Zarbon caught Vegeta and began head butting him. Within seconds, Vegeta had his whole forehead covered with blood, then Zarbon threw him up in the air. Vegeta had his eyes closed, as he was falling back down, his stomach landed onto Zarbon's knee. Vegeta spatted out blood as he got hit. Vegeta managed to get himself, and he flew straight up. From the sky, he began to shoot multiple blasts, Zarbon kept slapping them away. Then when Vegeta was tired, Vegeta stopped shooting to try to get his breath back.

"No, I can't lose..." he shouted.

Vegeta looked toward the ground and saw that Zarbon was gone. Vegeta got terrified not knowing where Zarbon was at. He began to fly backwards a little, he then backed himself into Zarbon's arms. Zarbon caught him and began to squeeze Vegeta as he struggled. Then he gripped Vegeta with all his might and flew at full speed toward the ground. Vegeta was shaking his head side to side as he knew his ending was about to come. Then just as Zarbon reached the ground, he launched Vegeta at the ground. Vegeta crashed into the ground causing a big hole on the ground. Water flowed in as a new pond was created for the big crater that Vegeta broke into. Zarbon smirked knowing that Vegeta was no more, he slowly transformed back to is smaller form and flew back to Frieza.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

Comments: I got some more time on my hands. My posting schedule will be Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Thank you for reading! Cheers!

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**pokemonwhite2: Frieza? It might be a while before we see him fighting. Sorry.**_

_**Zyphrost: 3 million? That doesn't happen til he recovers from the Ginyu fight. This Goku is going to be much stronger than the canon Goku. He has a training partner, as he makes his way to Namek. Training with a partner allows for faster growth. I hope this doesn't sound too complicated.**  
_


	39. Chapter 38: Vegeta's Persistence

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Vegeta slowly crawled out of the water, all bloody yet he managed to get on land. He looked up, as he saw Zarbon fly away.

"I will get my wish, then I will defeat you Zarbon along with Frieza. Mark my words Frieza, I will make you pay for what you have done to my planet..."

He continued to crawl until he collapsed onto the ground. He was severly beat, secretly Vegeta was glad he still alive. He knew he was going to get much stronger once he healed. Then he would beat Zarbon, Vegeta laughed just before he passed out. Vegeta laid motionless on the ground.

**_ENTER ZARBON:_**

By the time Zarbon got to Frieza, he noticed Frieza wasn't happy.

"So Zarbon, you finally managed to get rid of Vegeta?"

Zarbon was surprised at Frieza's realization.

"That is correct sir"

Before Zarbon continued, Frieza went on again.

"..And by any chance did you know if Vegeta had a dragon ball?"

Zarbon's eyes opened in fear. He knew Frieza was on to something.

"No sir, I hadn't..."

"What? Hadn't asked him? Well go and find Vegeta or I'll make sure you won't breathe another moment more"

With that, Zarbon flew at full speed for Vegeta. Leaving Vegeta on the verge of life or death wasn't one of the smartest choice Zarbon had made. Now he regretted leaving Vegeta behind. Zarbon hoped that Vegeta was still alive or Frieza would skin him alive. He whimpered as he flew on.

_**GRAND ELDER:**_

By then Krillin and Dende had reached the grand elder. The Elder's guardian Nail, wasn't too happy with Dende allowing Krillin to come to a place only known to the Namek people. Nail didn't like the foreigner entering a sacred temple, but the grand elder allowed it. Nail didn't follow iin, as he watched from the outside. If he needed, the Grand Elder would call to him. Once inside, Krillin was surprised at the size of Guru, he had never seen a Namekian so huge. Dende stepped forward for explanation.

"Grand elder, our planet is under attack and our race is being massacred as we speak. There are bad people here who seek to gather the dragon balls and have their wish be granted"

There was a pause before Guru spoke.

"This is bad"

Krillin felt he had to say something. He came here so that he could secure the dragon ball, and he was running out of time.

" Mr. Elder-sir, if I can have that dragon ball? The reason your people are being killed is because the dragon ball. I believe that it would safe with me, and that was you won't be in harm's way. I intend of protecting the dragin ball with my life"

Guru thought for a second before responding.

"Very well, but before I can give you the dragon ball, I have to give you something else"

The Guru placed his hand over Krillin then in a instant Krillin felt his strength increase. It seemed like his power had increased so drastically that he felt strong enough to beat Vegeta. But he remembered that Vegeta is probably stronger because of his zenkai boost he must have received from the battle at Earth.

"This is incredible" whispered Krillin. Then Krillin got an idea.

"Mr. Grand elder, if I can have you unlock the potential of a friend who is also fighting our side"

Guru responded "Very well, bring him here. We will need all the help we can. It's very crucial that these bad men don't get their way"

Krillin agreed and took a hold of the dragon ball and left in search of Gohan. Dende stayed behind. He watched as his Earth friend left.

_**GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

Raditz was astonished, his brother hadn't stopped for a second to rest. He was amazed how much effort he was putting in his training. It was like Goku wasn't even a person anymore. Goku hadn't thought to stop his training, his results seemed very promising. Raditz knew something was bothering his brother, but he wouldn't say what. Then again, he would be scared too if he was going to face Frieza soon. They weren't very far from landing on Namek. The space pod that they traveled on was so much faster than the one that Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma traveled on earlier.

Both saiyan brothers trained side to side, but it seemed that Goku was getting much stronger every day. Raditz was very impressed with his brother's dedication. Whenever Raditz would go to bed, Goku would still be training and when Raditz woke up, he would see Goku still training. He had already broke the pod's monitors because Goku's power was too high for the scanner to measure. Dr. Brief's scanners were only fit to calculate anything within a power level of 250,000. Raditz knew his brother was way beyond that much power, while he himself was working as he was approaching that kind of power. The fight that they had Turles earlier that week seemed such a long time ago. Raditz was sure at his current power, he could beat Turles again even if Turles was in his great-ape form. His base power may be weaker than Turles when he transformed into an ape, but nothing kaio-ken couldn't help. He kept training while looking at his brother, if he only knew what was bothering his brother. If he only knew.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: That's all for this chapter. Much more to come. Feel free to leave a review. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEW:**_

_**pokemonwhite2: Goku may be stronger than the canon Goku, but that would lead to trouble when Ginyu comes into the picture. A little something to think about.  
**_

_**Zyphrost: I get what you're saying. Don't worry, I'm sure I can think of something for when Goku fights Frieza. Thank you for your concern though.  
**_


	40. Chapter 39: Vegeta's Counterattack

_**ENTER ZARBON:**_

Once Zarbon had found Vegeta, he was glad to see that the beaten saiyan prince was still alive. Zarbon carried the motionless Vegeta and took him to Frieza's ship. Once there, Zarbon took him to get healed in the healing tanks. Zarbon was angry with the trouble Vegeta had made him go through.

"I swear Vegeta, once we get the information we need, I'll make sure that I'll dispose of you myself"

Zarbon muttered other things as he watched Vegeta in the healing tank. He then left the room leaving Vegeta under the care of the doctors. As Zarbon left, Vegeta felt his consciousness coming back to him. Vegeta felt his strength slowly coming back, he knew he needed to get out once he was completely healed. Once he healed, he will look for the dragon balls on the ship and take them. He smirked. His wish for immortality was closer than ever.

_**BULMA:**_

Bulma was just messaging her father. She was thrilled to hear that Goku was coming, she had told Gohan. The news had cheered up the little demi-saiyan. Gohan was very happy about his dad's and uncle's arrival. He knew everything would be fine once they got here. He knew together they can help and get Namek back to its peaceful way again. They were only a few days from arriving.

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Once Vegeta had finally healed, the doctor was examining files on the computer, as Appule took a long at the unconscious Vegeta. Appule mock ed Vegeta as he watched Vegeta. He had never thought to see Vegeta look so vulnerable before. The sight gave Appule security that Vegeta wasn't any danger anymore.

"So the prince of all saiyans had finally met his match, just wait til Frieza gets his hand on you Vegeta. Once he gets through with you, you'll be wishing to never betray Frieza. What a sight to see"

Appule began to laugh, he didn't notice that Vegeta had opened his eyes. Then in his laughter, Appule heard that the tank's glass was breaking. Appule stopped laughing as he realized that Vegeta had woken up. Fear ran down his spine as Vegeta's fist broke through the glass and went straight for his throat. Vegeta laughed as Appule struggled to get free, as he strangled Appule to death. Once dead, Vegeta tossed the corpse across the room. He look ahead and saw that one of the doctors was still there, he was hiding under a desk. Vegeta grinned.

"This will be much easier than I thought..."

_**ENTER FRIEZA:**_

Frieza was in another room talking with the commander of his elite squad. He realized that at the rate that he was losing men, he might have to call upon them It was better to call them now. Frieza was very impatient and didn't like when he things get rough. He usually has others to do hos work.

So Ginyu, I'd like for you to bring me the new updated scouter. You see, I'm having trouble here and i need you to come along with the rest of your squad"

On the other side of the screen with a dark face on it who answered.

"As you wish lord Frieza, we will arrive very soon. You see, we had just barely accomplished our mission and we're on our way there. It shouldn't take long before we arrive, expect there very soon"

There was a smile on Frieza.

"Excellent, at least someone's doing their job right. I knew I could rely on you, Ginyu"

Before Ginyu can respond back, there was an explosion behind Frieza. Frieza was taken by surprised. He could hear screaming and running. Frieza knew he had to take care of this.

"I'll talk to you later, Ginyu"

Frieza hanged up as he went to checked what had happened. He walked out the door to see that all his men were running everywhere. They all seemed to be unorganized. Rooms were burning, smoke was coming from multiple places. The sight was enough to anger Frieza, he had decided to accept that he had no scouter. Now he was looking at his ship and it was a mess. "Zarbon!" yelled the angry Frieza.

Zarbon immediately presented himself to Frieza.

"Zarbon, what's happening? What is going on here!?"

Zarbon hesitated in telling the truth."Y-you see, Vegeta broke out of his healing tank. And he made his way to the dragon balls and he kinda... took them"

Frieza face went blank.

"What? HE did what!?"

Anger ran through Frieza's face. It was enough to scare Zarbon.

"Zarbon, go after Vegeta and retrieve my dragon balls. If you don't come back with all my dragon balls, I will..."

Zarbon took off without listening to Frieza end. He was already in enough trouble, he didn't want to hear what will become of him.

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Vegeta was long gone from the ship, he had hid the dragon balls. He had the five dragon balls that Frieza had in possession. He only needed two more for his wish to be granted. As he was hiding the five he had, he sensed a power level and identified it as one of the earthing.

"An Earthling? Here on Namek?"

He instantly took off after him knowing that their presence could mean one thing. They must have one of the dragon balls. He smiled, as he slowly gained on him. Krillin didn't notice Vegeta at first. He was almost at the cave where he expected to have found Gohan and Bulma there. Then he felt a big power level approach him as he arrived at the cave. Sweat ran down Krillin's head as he realized immediately that it was Vegeta. Vegeta managed to catch up to him in no effort. Once Vegeta get to the cave, he demanded the dragon ball.

"How's you hand me that dragon ball and no one gets hurt"

More sweat ran down Krillin's head. He felt stronger from the boost he had received from the Grand elder, but he was not strong enough to take down Vegeta. As he was about to hand over the dragon ball, another big power level approached Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head over his shoulder.

"So Zarbon, you decided to join. How nice of you"

Zarbon just laughed to himself.

"This time Vegeta, you're going to get it. I'll personally make sure that you get us those dragon balls you stole from Lord Frieza"

Vegeta turned and faced Zarbon, while laughing.

"How's we get this over with and you transform already. I'm tired of hearing you praise that fool"

Zarbon just chuckled some more. "My my, a little hasty aren't we?"

Then in that moment, Zarbon bulked up to his stronger form. Krillin became afraid. He gulped as these two had prepared for battle. From behind him, Bulma was watching from inside the cave. She choose to not reveal herself because she was afraid that she would be killed on the spot. She didn't know who to root for. Either want of these two can destroy her and Krillin without even trying. She gulped as he watched Vegeta face off against the bigger built alien. He hoped Goku would get here soon. He was needed now more than ever.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: So we're almost to the Ginyu saga and the saiyan brothers are almost at Namek. So expect more action, soon. And again thank you for reading, feel free to review. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**jimik daniel 5 : Just a super saiyan in general. At this point, no one know even knows if a super saiyan does exist. To make it more clear, no one really knows how one looks like, and so they assume that anytime they see that Goku has a big power; they assume he's a super saiyan. More will be explained in the future chapters.**_

_**pokemonwhite2: Kaioken? Raditz at this pint can use kaioken over 10. I haven't exactly put a number yet, you'll find out in the future chapters. And thanks for your kind review.**_


	41. Chapter 40: Gohan on the Move

_**ENTER GOHAN:**_

Gohan had long left the cave. He wasn't in the cave when Krillin had approached the cave, so he was neither there at the time that Vegeta and Zarbon got there. He had left with the dragon radar earlier to find the dragon ball that was isolated. He left to search for it, and he had found it under water. He picked it up and took off toward the direction from where he came from, back to the cave.

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Vegeta noticed how much stronger he had gotten since his fight with Zarbon. He was fully aware that after his previosu fight with Zarbon, his power would have increased significantly. He decided to keep his increase of power, a secret. Zarbon on the other hand was going all out to keep up with his saiyan foe. Vegeta was partially holding back and enjoyed how easy his fight had become.

"What's wrong Zarbon? I though I was going to get my ass handed to me? Well you're wrong, I can take you down now"

With that remark, he drove his fist into Zarbon's stomach. Zarbon yelped, and stopped fighting. Vegeta's deathly strike had caused a sudden pain to Zarbon that Zarbon didn't know what to do. Vegeta smiled as he had his opponent at his mercy, he twist and turned as he had his fist in there. The twisting and turning of Vegeta's fist had caused Zarbon some great pain. He winced as Vegeta continued on and on. Once Vegeta got the satisfaction in torturing Zarbon, he decided to kill him once and for all. He focused his ki on his hand that was in Zarbon's body and blasted a hole into Zarbon that made its way out of Zarbon's back. The scene was gruesome; Bulma shrieked as the green alien was being murdered before her eyes. Vegeta's eyes quickly turned toward the cave. He realized that krillin wasn't by himself. He shrugged, disregarding who ever it was that was in the cave. The impact of the blast sent Zarbon flying away into the water and his corpse was taken by the water's calm current. Then Vegeta watched as Zarbon's motionless body sank, and smiled when Zarbon's body finally disappeared. After he finished his opponent, he turned to face Krillin who was trembling in fear. Vegeta didn't have to ask again to get what he wanted. He managed to get the dragon ball easily without a word. He left happily saying

"I would have killed you both right now, but right now I'm feeling happy. Maybe next time, I'll not show as much mercy as I have shown you right now"

He flew off toward the direction where he had the other dragon balls gathered. Krillin ran into the cave to check on Gohan and Bulma. He found Bulma but kept searching for his younger friend.

"Gohan's not here" was Bulma's replied when Krillin had asked for Gohan.

"You let Gohan go on his own?"

Krillin wasn't too happy with the idea of having Gohan out there when people like Vegeta could hurt him. What would happen if he got hurt. What would Chichi do to him, if Gohan got really hurt. Just the though of it made Krillin very afraid.

_**ENTER GOHAN:**_

Gohan was flying at full speed, the he felt a huge power level approaching him. He flew down and looked around for cover. He found some boulders to go hid in; he instantly ran himself and the dragon ball with him. He felt Vegeta's ki approach closer, and he noticed that Vegeta's ki stayed in place. Gohan hoped that Vegeta hadn't found him, but he was wrong when he heard Vegeta yelling out. Gohan didn't want to move anywhere, especially if Vegeta was there.

"COME OUT OR I'LL BLAST YOU OUT" yelled Vegeta.

Gohan knew that Vegeta was serious. He had come out of hiding, or Vegeta would pulverize him. Gohan gulped, and he slowly placed the dragon ball he had to the side. He peeked over the rocks and started to slowly descend out of the the rocks and soon revealed himself to Vegeta. Gohan had also taken the precaution to leave the dragon radar hidden within the rocks. Letting Vegeta see the dragon radar could be bad news. Once Gohan showed himself, Vegeta became very surprised to see that it was Kakarot's son who was here. He laughed as he approached Gohan. Vegeta continued to get closer to Gohan.

"So you're here too? Interesting, so I'm assuming your Uncle and Father or near by, eh?"

He got closer to Gohan with a big grin.

"Just between you and me, this one's for your Dad" whispered Vegeta as he gave Gohan a hard punch to his stomach causing Gohan to fall down in pain.

Then Vegeta leaving Gohan on the ground gasping for air. He laughed as he left him struggling. Vegeta continued his quest to gather up the dragon balls without bothering to turn back.

By the time that Vegeta had disappeared, Gohan had managed to get himself up. He glared for a second.

"My Father will put you in his place" said Gohan.

Then Gohan took his hidden dragon ball and dragon radar and took off flying back to the cave.

_**ENTER FRIEZA:**_

By then Frieza knew about Zarbon's death, he was not one bit impressed. It angered Frieza that Zarbon had let himself killed by Vegeta.

"The fool had his guard down. That's why Vegeta beat him, Argh! No matter, the Ginyu force should arrive very soon and then I will get my dragon balls then my immortality" He chuckled to himself as the wish for immortality came to his mind.

He sat down in his chair, as he awaited for the Ginyu's arrival. Even though Frieza had lost one of his best men, he didn't grieve their loss as long as he obtained his wish. Becoming immortal was his top priority and if it meant to sacrifice his men, so be it. Frieza was willing to do these sacrifices.

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Vegeta was smiling as he carried the dragon ball that he had just taken from Krillin. The excitement led to Vegeta flying as fast as he could. His eagerness was like a little kid who wanted to open their Christmas presents and couldn't wait. Vegeta eventually found the spot where he had hid the dragon ball underwater. The dragon ball that he hid before he was thrashed by Zarbon, the first time. He placed his newly dragon ball aside as he dove underwater for the other one. When he was underwater, he looked side to side looking for the dragon ball. Then he felt his heart sank as he desperately searched the entire lake for the dragon ball, not knowing Gohan had taken it.

_**ENTER GOHAN:**_

At that same moment, Gohan had just arrived at the cave where he found Krillin waiting outside.

"No need to explain, drop the dragon ball with Bulma, while I'll take you somewhere" said Krillin as quickly as he could.

Gohan was confused, but he did what he was told. Together, the two friends flew off toward the grand elder. They were flying at full speed, Krillin hoped that Gohan's power boost will help get Vegeta off their shoulders. As Gohan and Krillin left, Bulma watched them and whispered.

"Good luck boys"

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: So the Namek saga is coming close to an end. Both Goku and Raditz are on their way there, as well as the Ginyu force. Once again, thank you for reading and for the reviews. For those of you that are new, feel free to review. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**jimikdaniel5: No as you can see, but you will see them soon. You'll see them more as the Ginyu saga begins, as well as how much stronger they have become.**_

_**pokemonwhite2: Thank you, especially for taking the time to read and wait for the story to progress.**_

_**Jaylon101: Lord Slug? Hm... I already have plans for him, sorry. I also fear that giving Goku and Raditz too many Zenkai boosts will make them ridiculously stronger, but he will appear. Much later though.**_


	42. Chapter 41: Vegeta's Rage!

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

After looking for several minutes, Vegeta managed to look every inch of the lake. HE then came to the conclusion that the dragon ball was gone and someone had taken it. He thought for a second, then it hit him. Of course, the earthlings have a way of finding the dragon balls. They must have, that's how they find the dragon balls back at their planet. The feeling of having immortality swiped right under nose made Vegeta very angry. His happiness that he had in him suddenly turned into rage; he suddenly busted out of the water with the new dragon ball he had acquired recently and flew back to the cave where he had confronted Krillin.

"THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" he roared.

_**ENTER KRILLIN:**_

Krillin was almost at the grand elder. He had Gohan flying with him so that he could have Gohan receive the same power boost that he had received. Then as the two friends flew side to side, they suddenly felt a big ki that was approaching them at a fast rate. They both gasped as they realized that it was Vegeta. Both friends sped up, hoping to get to the grand elder in time. As they sped up, they could sense the ki from Dende, the Grand elder, and Nail. Then up in the distance, Krillin was able to see the great tower where the Grand Elder was located. Once they arrived, they rushed in to see the grand elder as soon as they could. Nail waited outside as he protected the entrance. He had looked up, as he he felt a big ki approaching. He waited to see who it was.

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Vegeta's anger amplified his speed. He had sensed Gohan and Krillin's ki from a far distance and had taken after them. Within minutes of flying, he was able to see them at a distance. He smiled as he gained on them, but he slowed down as he watched them as they entered a tower that stood tall. Vegeta slowed down til he stopped. He then landed by the tower, where he was greeted by a Namek.

"What is your business here?" asked the Namek.

Vegeta was taken back, he hadn't expected the Namek to be so direct. He grinned.

"If you know what's good for you Namek, you'll let me in"

Nail's face showed no expression, he was prepared to fight.

"I don't think so"

Vegeta wasn't surprised at Nail's persistence. All the Nameks had all refused to give him the dragon ball before Vegeta had forced them. Now Vegeta believed that all he needed to do was to break this other Namek like others, and he'll get what he wants.

"Oh is that so? I guess you'll end up like the Nameakians I slaughtered on my way here" Vegeta laughed.

Then Nail noticed that Vegeta was carrying a dragon ball with him. Nail's calm expression turned into an angry one.

"You monster" he yelled out.

Nail's body began to stiffen, as he could imagine what Vegeta had possibly done to his people. Vegeta laughed a little.

"It was very pathetic how they all tried to play the hero but they all failed, I'm guessing you want to play too?" Vegeta mocked.

Nail got in his ready position.

Just as the two warriors were about to face off, Gohan stepped out of the tower in that moment. Vegeta took a look at Gohan, and he noticed that Gohan looked different. There was a look of determination on his face, a look of maturity. He also realized that the boy's power had increased.

"That boy is easily stronger than Zarbon but how?" Vegeta thought to himself.

After seconds of staring each other down, Vegeta broke into laughter. Gohan's face became very surprised, Why was Vegeta laughing? Wasn't the power up he received supposed make him stronger than Vegeta? Then Vegeta finally spoke.

"So you manage to increase your power, so what. I've been through many battles and now I'm much stronger than before. I can easily say that I'm twice as strong as I was when we fought on Earth. No wait, I'm still much stronger than that"

Vegeta kept laughing until, he felt something. He quickly turned his attention to the sky. Everyone else followed and watched up in the horizon as five space pods were entering Namek's atmosphere. Krillin stepped out of the tower and also looked at the sky.

"It's Goku" he said happily.

Gohan's face light up, he could finally see Vegeta have his ass handed to him. But Vegeta's reaction was different from that of Gohan and Krillin. He was well aware what danger approached them because he knew who it was that had arrived.

"No you fools, that ain't Kakarot. Can't you count, there's five power levels"

Slowly both Gohan and Krillin's smile faded away. Vegeta stared at the sky, as his face turned into anguish.

"It can't be, Frieza has called upon the Ginyu force, we're dead men. We're not all going to make it"

Gohan looked at Vegeta and became disturbed by Vegeta's change of attitude from superior to being a coward. He realized that this new arrived team was much stronger than Vegeta if Vegeta's confidence was crushed this way. Gohan didn't know who the Ginyu Force was, but he feared that it was just another nightmare. Gohan gulped and wished that they can escape from this horrible problem. He watched as the five descending space pods crashed on Namek's landscape. Gohan's eyes were full of fear. What was he to do..?

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: So the Ginyu Force arrives. Goku and Raditz are on their way to Namek. This marks the beginning of the Ginyu Saga. And like always, thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Jaylon101: Oh, you're welcome. I like to take the time to see what others think of my fan fiction. So if you review, I'll respond back whether it's positive or negative review. This also goes out to all those who read this.**_

_**pokemonwhite2: Thank you. And Broly is far from appearing, but he will make his appearance. I just hope that you can wait long enough for me to develop more of the plot. Sorry.  
**_


	43. The Ginyu Force Pt I- Unlikely Alliance

_**ENTER FRIEZA:**_

Frieza was very glad when Ginyu had finally landed with his squad. Ginyu went over and handed Frieza the scouter he was seeking. The scouter was one of the newer models and it was just what Frieza needed.

"Ah Ginyu, it's been a while. I sure am glad that I called you. It's a darn shame that i didn't call you from the start, then I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place"

Ginyu nodded.

"Yes it has been a while. So what's this trash you want us to clean up?"

Frieza smirked at the thought of Vegeta's end. He was glad that there was someone strong enough to put end to his problems. It seemed to him that Vegeta has been the main reason that he lost his dragon balls in the first place.

"Ah yes, you see Vegeta has turned on us. He has taken something from me that belongs to me with the help from his friends. I want you to bring him back alive and return my dragon balls at once"

Ginyu nodded once again.

"Understood Lord Frieza, we'll take off at once. How about Vegeta's companions?" asked Ginyu.

"His friends? Kill them, I have no use for them"

"As you wish, Lord Frieza"

Ginyu then called out to his squad. Then the team of five left in search of Vegeta.

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin were flying together, as they traveled their way back to the cave where Bulma was located at. Earlier some time, the trio had agreed to put their differences aside so that they can work together. They had agreed to work together just until they can get rid of the Ginyu force. They needed to make their own wish. Before they left together, Nail had revealed to them that the Namekian dragon had the ability to grant three wishes. So together, they were going to call out the dragon for their individual wish. Krillin didn't trust Vegeta too much, but they had no choice. Once arriving at the cave, Bulma was terrified to find Vegeta among them. Gohan spoke first.

"No time to explain, we need the dragon ball"

Bulma handed him the dragon ball but wouldn't take her eyes off Vegeta.

"Are you crazy" Bulma whispered.

Once they got the dragon ball, they left and flew toward the other five dragon ball that Vegeta had hidden a while ago.

_**ENTER GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

Goku felt his strength increase exponentially, while Raditz's power grew at a constant rate. The growth in their strength was obvious with each passing work out. At this point, they weren't so far from arriving on Namek. They were both so eager to test their new abilities. Goku was still kept training hard, yet they were only down to their last five senzu beans. Raditz decided to stop his training there. If he trained more, he felt that would end up using more senzu beans then they needed. Raditz felt himself to be strong enough to take on whatever awaited them on Namek. He looked over to his brother, who decided to keep training despite their scarcity on beans.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" thought Raditz.

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Once Vegeta landed in the area where he had the dragon balls hidden; he rushed toward the gather dragon balls. As he turned around, he noticed that Gohan and Krillin weren't following him anymore.

"What are you fools doing?" yelled Vegeta.

Krillin spoke up. "I don't think it's a good idea, we want to risk it"

Before Vegeta can say anything else, the Ginyu force landed right beside them. The faces on these five warriors gave Gohan and Krillin the scare.

"Hello Vegeta, we weren't aware that you had friends with you?" called Ginyu.

Vegeta crossed his arms. He wasn't impressed.

"Oh you think so Ginyu?" responded Vegeta.

Then Ginyu smiled as he was about to reveal his mission.

"Lord Frieza has ordered us for your capture and the dragon balls"

It was Vegeta's turn to smile.

"Is that so? We'll have to see about that won't we?"

Then Vegeta faced the water and threw the dragon ball he had in hand. Without a second to waste, Buter disappeared and reappeared and had managed to retrieve the dragon ball in that moment.

"Here you go, Captain Ginyu" said Burter.

Vegeta's eyes twitched at how fast Burter's reaction really was. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He looked over to his new allies and knew that he had to depend on them to survive.

"Krillin, break the dragon ball" yelled Vegeta.

Krillin placed his arm as he was about to swing but as he was going to strike the dragon ball, the next second it was gone.

"What?" was all Krillin had to say.

Krillin looked said to side, wondering where the dragon ball had gone. The trio looked ahead as the short green man held the dragon ball in his hands. It angered Vegeta, how they were all slowly falling apart. He really wanted to get rid of that small creature.

_**ENTER GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

"Ten minutes til landing" called the computer.

Raditz had already took off his worn out armor. He hadn't taken off his armor since, they got on the ship. Now that same armor was all cracked and dirty, it especially smelled bad. Raditz may be a saiyan, but he had at least some sense of hygiene. He walked over to the drawer and opened it. Raditz was surprised as he saw that it was fulled of replicas of his original armor he had worn when he first arrived at earth. It looked completely identical, unlike the scare piece of metal that he had just been wearing. The armor that he had just taken off was created by Bulma but it was nothing like the one he had when he arrived on Earth. Raditz looked through the drawer, as he saw that there was more clothes apart from his armor. There was also multiple copies of Goku's clothes, as well. Once Raditz changed into the new armor, he walked over to his brother. Goku was popping in his last senzu bean. He had finally completed his training. Raditz looked at the bag and realized that they were down to three senzu beans. Goku decided to save the rest of them. He placed them in a bag, as he looked up as Raditz approached him.

"Hey Raditz, isn't that the same armor when you came to Earth?" asked Goku.

Raditz nodded.

"Not exactly. It's a replica created by Dr. Brief. It's actually better than the substitute that Bulma made me wear" responded Raditz.

"Well, at least Bulma tried"

"Kakarot, you should get ready. We'll be landing in less than ten minutes"

Goku nodded as he walked over to the drawer and began to put fresh clothes on. Goku knew he was more than ready; he knew his strength had sky rocketed, but he wasn't so sure just yet. His main concern was if he was able to overcome the vision he saw earlier. Would he be able to stop that tyrant from terrorizing? Will he put an end to him, at last? Many questions entered Goku's mind. He tried to ignore them and focus his mind on his new power because he ready to test his new abilities.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: The Ginyu saga has began, the Ginyu Force has demonstrated power that the Z-Fighter haven't seen before. Beware, the Ginyu saga will be extended out in numerous chapters. I **_**_would also take the time to say that I am deeply sorry that I didn't post on Monday(8/11/2014). Something came up, and I wasn't home for the past few days. I just got home a few hours ago. Not that it makes any difference, but I will continue to post at the regular schedule. Although I'll try to keep update the story, next month I might miss out on updating. The reasons is that I'll be a college student soon, and I'll have a busy schedule. I'll do my best to update at my regular schedule. Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for reading, Cheers!_**

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Zyphrost: Nah, you're not mean. You're just critiquing, and I'm okay with that. That's what I'm supposed to expect if i post stuff for people to read. It's not a bad thing to say such things, it just means that I have to improve as a writing. Thank you for taking the time to review, I appreciate it! :)**_

_**pokemonwhite2: yup, I haven't left Broly out. I just hope that you can hang on until I get to that part of the plot.**_

_**Guest: Thank you, anonymous reader. I hope you continue to read and stay entertained with my fan fiction.**_

_**bulba5aur27 : Yeah, I guess I must have missed an update. My apologies, I'll try to prevent this in the future. I'm just glad that you take the time to see whether or not, I post a new chapter. I like that, thank you.**_

_**Guest : Thank you, I'm glad that you're excited. The Ginyu Saga will be different than that of the anime.**_

_**Kaiservb : I'm working on it. I'm trying to expand on my thoughts, eventually the chapters will be long.**_

_**Guest : Yeah, it was false super saiyan. You'll see it again soon during the Ginyu saga.**_

_**Guest: Like I told the other 'Guest,' I'll do my best to make the chapters longer. If you notice, my chapters have been getting bigger since I started. With every chapter I write, I hope to make it as long as the previous chapter, if not longer.**_


	44. The Ginyu Force Part II- The First Clash

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS:**_

The trio watched as Captain Ginyu gathered the seven dragon balls. He looked at Vegeta with a smile.

"You know Vegeta, Lord Frieza had told us to bring you alive, but I don't see why he sees in you. However, that doesn't mean that my squad can't have their fun. So, I'll leave you in their hands. Have fun!"

Then Captain Ginyu levitated in the air with the seven dragon balls at his side. He flew off leaving Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta having to deal with the rest of the Ginyu Force. Gohan had tried to locate Ginyu, but he was far gone.

"He sure is fast, we gotta be careful" thought Gohan.

As the silence surrounded both parties, Guldo had finally decided to make the first move. He stepped up to fight first, the tiny Ginyu member was confident that his own powers alone can kill the trio. At first Gohan and Krillin looked at each other, not knowing whether to step in or not.

"Here goes nothing" said Krillin as he stepped in and volunteered himself to fight Guldo.

Gohan followed his dwarf friend. Gohan's idea was that if he fought together with Krillin, he would stand a chance rather than fighting alone. Just as Gohan was to face Guldo, the young hybrid heard someone call from behind him. Gohan turned around and saw that it was Vegeta that was calling out to him.

"Hey if you're smart, don't fight with Guldo"

Gohan was confused. Gohan slowly retreated back to Vegeta's side.

"I'm pretty sure your earthling friend can handle him, you need to save your energy for the rest of the Ginyu force. This green guy isn't much of a threat, trust me. He's the weakest of them all"

Guldo overheard Vegeta and he wasn't too happy. To him being in the Ginyu Force was a merit that he had to be respected by everyone. Sometimes, his position as a Ginyu got to his head. It effected his reasoning.

"Hey Vegeta! You better stay quiet! After I'm done with this one, I'm coming after you! You hear me..!?"

Vegeta grunted, unimpressed. He crossed his arms as he looked at the other three Ginyu members. Gohan also looked up and watched as the other three were laughing at Guldo's burst of anger.

"Vegeta's right. Krillin's opponent isn't even the real threat, look how his companions laugh at him" thought Gohan.

_**ENTER DENDE:**_

Dende was looking out from the tower, from where the grand elder resided. From all the way from where he stood, Dende had sensed the great powers that he had heard Vegeta label, as the "Ginyu" He looked at the sky, he was very worried for his friends. He looked away from the window and turned his attention to his non-moving elder who just breathed at a slow pace.

"Gohan, Krillin. I hope you guys are alright. You guys are the saviors that Namek needs" whispered Dende.

He looked at the grand elder, and he let out a sigh. Then he looked away from the Grand elder and turned his attention back toward the outside world again. Little did he know that he would play a role in aiding the Z-fighters.

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Both Guldo and Krillin had both locked eyes, as they were about to face off. Krillin had already got in his place and powered up. His aura began to surround him. Gohan was impressed with his power, he hadn't seen Krillin's power since he had received his power up from the Elder. At that same time, Jeice was checking his scouter to read Krillin's power.

"Ah, he has a power level of 18,000. This can be bad for Guldo" commented Jeice.

Krillin flew straight toward the sky and began his attack. From the sky, he shot a big beam at Guldo. Krillin's sudden movement left Guldo off guard. The green Ginyu wasn't able to trace Krillin's movements. He held his breath as he managed to stop time. He looked around, as everyone around him froze. He quickly moved out of the way. As he moved, he let air in his lungs again. At doing so, time began to move again. Then Krillin's blast hit the ground where Guldo had disappeared from. After the smoke had cleared, there was no evidence of Guldo being there. No knew what had happened. Krillin looked side to side, he didn't know how Guldo had simply disappeared without a trace.

From the sidelines, Gohan also looked side to side. He was lost, he was unsure what had occurred.

"How'd he move so fast? How is that even possible?" Gohan questioned.

Vegeta watched the fight. He wasn't surprise of Guldo's technique.

"Guldo has the ability to stop time at will" responded Vegeta.

Gohan's eyes grew big.

"What? And you didn't tell Krillin?"

Vegeta didn't respond at first. he would care less of Krillin's survival. Vegeta viewed Krillin as bait, something that the Ginyu can fight. That way, Vegeta can see beforehand what kind of power the Ginyu Force had.

"I'm sure he'll be fine as along as he doesn't make any stupid mistakes"

Vegeta crossed his arms as Guldo kept on freezing time. All Guldo could do at this point was to freeze time in order to prevent himself from being blasted from Krillin's ki blasts. Vegeta knew that Guldo couldn't stop time forever, Guldo would eventually tire out. His lung capacity wasn't strong. He noticed that Krillin was getting closer every time that Guldo would unfreeze time. As Krillin blasted at Guldo, he had become aware that whatever trick his opponent was doing it was wearing out. His ki blasts seem to be closer every time they were aimed at Guldo.

Guldo ran as he tried his best from getting hit, but his lungs were killing him. He would turn purple from holding his breath for so long. He was very terrified that he couldn't freeze time as easily as he normally could. Guldo hid behind a rock, as one of Krillin's blasts zoomed past him. Then one of his allies called out to him.

"Guldo if you can't get rid of this trash, then you're off the Ginyu force" yelled Recoome.

Guldo's face expression turned very shaky and nervous. He couldn't be kicked off the team. Being on the team was everything Guldo had. He knew he had to take out this opponent at once, if he wanted his position. As Guldo thought to himself, Krillin saw this as an opportunity to attack head-on. He flew at Guldo, and caught Guldo by surprise. The terrified Guldo was forced to use his special attack. He then took a pose as he unleashed his technique that caused Krillin to stop in mid-air.

Gohan was awe-struck at Guldo's ability. He looked at Krillin and wondered why he wasn't attacking Guldo anymore.

"Vegeta, what's going on?"

Vegeta turned and faced Gohan.

"Guldo's using his technique that I told you about, but now he's using it as a last resort"

Gohan was about to jump in and help Krillin, but Vegeta grabbed Gohan by his shoulder. Gohan turned around to see Vegeta shake his head no. Gohan wanted to help his friend.

"B-but Vegeta, he can die"

Vegeta just grunted.

"That's his fault for fighting head-on. He's fighting the Ginyu Force, the idiot should have known better" continued Vegeta.

Gohan looked up and saw his paralyzed friend. Guldo floated up to meet with his frozen foe. HE raised his hand and began slapping Krillin repeatedly across the face.

"Not so tough anymore" mocked Guldo.

Vegeta tried his best to keep Gohan restrained. As he gripped Gohan's arm, he felt how Gohan's power was increasing.

"This is good. This kind of power can aid us when we fight the the other three members of the Ginyu force" thought Vegeta.

As Krillin was being slapped over and over, he tried his best to find a way to move again but his efforts failed. It frustrated him that he couldn't move to fight back. As the tiny green man was enjoying himself, he heard his allies call out to him.

"Guldo, if you don't hurry up and kill him, you're off the team"

This terrified Guldo. He looked side to side, as he tried find the fastest way to get rid of Krillin. He flew down, and he found a tree. With the help of his psychic powers, he turned the tree into a giant stake. He laughed as he made it point towards Krillin.

"C'mon you scum, save yourself if you can" yelled Guldo.

Krillin felt his body stiff, as he saw that the giant stake was heading for him. No matter how much he struggled, he just couldn't break free. The giant stake seemed to get closer, eventually Krillin gave up. As Krillin closed his eyes, he felt his body loosened up. At doing so, he open his eyes and managed to dodge the sharp stake. The giant object flew past him, as he moved out of the way. He looked down to see what had happened. He was horrified as he saw that Vegeta had blasted Guldo's head.

"Wow, I thought I was goner" sighed Krillin.

Then the monk descended onto the ground, where he looked for Gohan. Then Krillin reunited himself with Gohan and Vegeta.

"Krillin, that was a close one" said Gohan as he ran up to Krillin.

Krillin nodded.

"Thanks Vegeta, I owe you one"

"Don't think we're safe just yet, we still have a bigger problem on our hands"

Together, the three allies got ready as their next opponent got ready. But not too far from them, Goku and Raditz weren't too far from landing. They were about minutes from landing at last.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: Well, Guldo is out of the picture. The three Z-fighters are still alive, and we all know which of the Ginyu Force is next. Expect more action next chapter. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. I've been receiving a lot of requests of making the chapters longer. I've tried to make them longer, but I also update three days a week. I keep track of my words and my chapters are about 1000 words long. That basically means that I'm releasing about 3k a week. So my question is, how much words do you guys want me to update per week, not per day but per week? I'm leaving that out there for you guys to discuss. I'm curious to know, maybe we can agree on a number. Lastly, I want to thank you guys for reading, Cheers!  
**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**omegazeroinfi : Thank you, I'm glad that you read the fan fiction despite the length per chapter. I appreciate that.  
**_

_**Jaylon101 : Power levels? I will post them, but that's until Goku and Raditz make their appearance to the Ginyu Force. So it'll be in a few chapters, sorry. I would have never thought that I would influence a video game mod. That sound s interesting. Tell me when it's done, I would be fascinated in playing such a game. By the way, I'm a guy.**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : This Vegeta is basically as strong as the canon Vegeta. The only characters that aren't equal in strength when compared to their counterpart are, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. Well Raditz too, considering that he's still alive. And thank you for the awesome review.**_

_**Zyphrost : I love leaving cliffhangers. That's what helps me get the reader excited, or I would have a boring story. No one wants that, and I'm glad that you stuck around. And as for the SSJ fight with Frieza, you'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Guest : Well, you'll see why when the brothers face off against Captain Ginyu. Yeah, and I will eventually post the power levels. Just give me some time, please. And thank you, I appreciate you for considering me as one of your favorite.  
**_

_**Thomas : Trust me, Raditz is essential to this fan fiction. His presence changes many events in my fan fiction. And I'm glad that you're liking it.**_

_**Kaiservb : I'll check it out, thanks.**_


	45. The Ginyu Force Pt III- Mighty Recoome!

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Gohan and Krillin had their eyes moved side to side as they tried to guess who was their next opponent. Vegeta on the other hand could care less, he was determined to win at all costs. No matter the costs. There was a long silence among the two parties as no one made any move. Then as it seemed, Recoome stepped out of his group as he volunteered himself. Both Gohan and Krillin were astonished at the size of the Ginyu member. Their eyes scanned Recoome's size and realized that he was to be a big roadblock.

"Hey you two, I'm going to fight Vegeta next. So I don't want any interference, but if you jump in. I'll be happy to tend to you as well" shouted Recoome.

They watched as Vegeta left their side to go face up against Recoome. As they watched as Vegeta went to join Recoome, they immediately felt Recoome's power. Gohan and Krillin trembled at feeling Recoome's power. It was like nothing they felt before.

"Man, that power makes that bulky green alien look like nothing" commented Krillin.

"Yeah, I don't think we have a chance" whimpered Gohan.

As Gohan and Krillin interchanged comments, Vegeta got in position as he was about to fight Recoome. There was a big grin on Vegeta's face. Then Vegeta began to power up

"RGGHHHH!"

There was shock waves emitting from Vegeta's power. His power spiked up and had Gohan very impressed of Vegeta's maximum power. At the same time, Recoome was also surprised by Vegeta's outburst of energy. He placed his hand over his scouter as he was about to check. His scouter was beeping, as he pressed buttons.

"35,000, not bad Vegeta"

Vegeta didn't respond, he didn't liked being mocked. So instead, he just charged at Recoome at full-speed, the sudden movement took Recoome by surprise. The impact from Vegeta's tackle sent Recoome into a cliff, and it collapsed. Vegeta placed his two hands together as he shouted his attack.

"FINAL FLASH!"

He launched his attack that shook the place as he launched it. The blast caused an enormous crater. After some seconds of silence, Vegeta knew Recoome was still alive. He could still feel his ki underneath all the rubble from the blast. He knew that he had to finish off Recoome before he had the chance to strike back. Vegeta flew into the cloud of dust before it cleared up. The whole time during Vegeta's fight, both Krillin and Gohan had their mouths open as they awed at Vegeta's power. They had no idea that Vegeta would be this strong. Everyone watched as Vegeta flew into the cloud of dust only to be sent oout of the dust cloud.

"What happened?" asked Gohan.

Vegeta had been smacked and sent flying into the ground. As the dust cleared up, it was revealed that Recoome was indeed still alive. He was still standing, but he seemed wearing no armor at all.

"Heh, Vegeta you thought you can take me out with an attack like that? That was weak even for a saiyan" mocked Recoome.

Vegeta managed to get up after having taken a blow to the face. He roared as he went after Recoome. Vegeta started throwing kicks and punches, but Recoome smiled as he managed to block every of Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta grunted as he tried harder and harder. Everyone watching knew right away that Recoome was toying with Vegeta.

"RECOOME ELBOW" yelled Recoome.

Recoome shoved his elbow onto Vegeta's head and sent Vegeta crashing into the ground face down. The saiyan quickly got on his feet, as he prepared another attack. Vegeta charged after his opponent at his full-speed but Recoome deflected Vegeta as he side stepped. Then with his mighty arms, Recoome grabbed Vegeta by his waist. He chuckled a little.

"This one's going to be fun" said Recoome.

Then the mighty commando tossed Vegeta as hard as he could onto the ground. Recoome's strength was so massive that when Vegeta was thrown, it seemed like he was going much faster than a bullet. Vegeta crashed on the ground hard that his impact caused a crater so big that allowed water to rush in.

"C'mon Vegeta, I'm just getting started" continued to mocked Recoome.

Krillin was horrified at this monster's mighty power. It was bad enough that Vegeta was already a threat but now,having seen an even stronger person made it scarier for Krillin. Just as everyone believed Vegeta was done, there were wrinkles in the water as Vegeta blasted out of the green-looking water and charged at Recoome. Recoome attempted to side step again, but Vegeta was too fast this time. The angry saiyan rammed his two fists into Recoome's stomach and kept punching him. At first Recoome was in pain and had his air knocked out of him. Then his face of pain suddenly turned into a smile. He quickly caught Vegeta from his shoulders from underneath him. Then Recoome lifted Vegeta to over his head. The ruthless Recoome then began to charge toward the ground, where he tossed Vegeta onto the ground again. This time though, Vegeta's upper body was buried in the ground while his legs were out.

"Ha ha Vegeta, you look like a vegetable" laughed Recoome.

Recoome walked over to where Vegeta was buried, and he plucked him out. Recoome smiled as he held the motionless Vegeta by his leg. He watched as he held his beaten opponent by his leg. Then suddenly,Vegeta opened his eyes rapidly. And without a warning, he shot a concentrated blast into Recoome's face. As Recoome got blasted, Vegeta was released at that moment. The impact from the blast sent Recoome falling back. The tired Vegeta tried his best to get up, but as he tried to get up. He struggled just to stand up and realized that he was out of reserves. He quickly looked over to where Recoome laid. Vegeta could still sense Recoome's big ki.

"It's like he's a brick wall. His power hasn't dropped at all" mumbled Vegeta.

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other as they realized that it was hopeless. Vegeta's fight had proven that they were no match against the Ginyu Force. They knew Vegeta was in terrible state when Recoome had finally released him. Both Gohan and Krillin knew that Vegeta had no more fight in him. They looked up, and they watched as Recoome slowly stood up again. They knew very well that Recoome had never lost any of his power, his ki was nearly the same since the beginning of the fight. He was still standing tall. Recoome smiled a big toothless grin, as he approached Vegeta. Gohan felt pity as he saw how Vegeta tried his best to get up, but his body couldn't lend him the power to get up. Krillin and Gohan knew that they had to react and nodded in agreement, as they were about to finally take part in the battle.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: Well, it seems like not much happened this chapter. And yes, I still remember to put power levels. I'll put them up soon. As soon as Goku and Raditz make their appearance to the Ginyu Force, then I'll start putting power levels. Thank you for being patient. Lastly, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. Thank you for reading and Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Thank you. The reason I mentioned the length of the chapters is because I would often get complaints to enlarge them. I had them increase bit by bit. But thank you.  
**_

_**Jaylon101 : That sounds amazing! Tell me when it's ready, the game sounds fun already. I'm stoked.**_

_**Zyphrost : I'm aware of my fan fiction size. When I said that my chapters are 1000 words long, I was referring to the recent ones. I know that not all of them are 1000 words. And I'm glad to hear that you'll still read. Thank you.**_

_**Kaiservb : A saiyan named Kaiser...? That sounds like that's someone else's made up character. I don't want to copy other people's characters, unless I get their consent. At this point, I already have thought up what to do for Frieza's fight. So, I don't think you'll see any new characters at the moment. Sorry. :(**_


	46. The Ginyu Force Part IV- The Arrival

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS**_

"Well well Vegeta, this where your life ends" laughed Recoome.

Recoome placed himself in ready position as he prepared an attack. He had his arms above his head as he charged for his finishing attack.

"RECOOME ERASER GUN" he shouted.

Then Recoome released his concentrated energy into a beam that came soaring from his mouth. The beam was directed at Vegeta and was meant to kill him at once. Vegeta didn't even bother to move, he knew that he was too worn out to keep fighting; he just closed his eyes as he waited for his death. When it seemed that Vegeta was a goner, Gohan flew in just in time to carry Vegeta away before Vegeta got blasted. The impact of Recoome's attack sent both Vegeta and Gohan crashing onto the ground.

Krillin on the other hand went after Recoome and flew in with a kick. The kick sent Recoome's blast off course and sent Recoome fallingon his face with a big thump. After the blast hit, everyone turned to see the brutal damage that Recoome's 'ERASER GUN' did.

"This guy is a monster" said Krillin as he saw the big mess that the blast did.

Krillin kept surveying the damage, when suddenly he saw that Recoome began to move. Krillin turned his attention to the Ginyu member, just in time to see Recoome get right back up. Then the monk took a step back, as he became terrified.

"No!" said Krillin as he began to cower.

Recoome stood tall yet again, as he began to crack his neck. He stretched a little here and there.

"That was some quite attack there, but you won't get lucky again" sneered Recoome.

HE slowly walked over to the scared monk. Then in one movement, he thrust his fist into Krillin's stomach, and made Krillin cough blood out. Krillin collapsed as he grabbed his stomach, but Recoome wasn't done yet. He grabbed Krillin by his head and with one hand, he threw him against a rock plateau which crumbled as Krillin as crashed upon hitting it. Gohan trembled at the sight of this monster beating Krillin up without any regret. What kind of being was Recoome?

_**ENTER GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

Goku and Raditz had just arrived on Namek, they were able to get the space ship to hurry up. They needed to hurry up, especially after Goku had foreseen the kind of trouble his friends were, thanks to his ability to see in the future. Now at arriving at Namek, they were finding the quickest way to find them. Together both brothers closed their eyes as they searched for their ki. They felt numerous power levels, Raditz was able to identify Frieza right away. He was till a little terrified with the idea of reuniting with his old boss ,but he was ready to face him if it came down to that. They felt another bigger power level which Raditz identified as Captain Ginyu. Then off in the distance they can feel a huge blast got shot. Then both brothers faced each other and nodded in agreement as they both knew that there's where Gohan and Krillin where located at.

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Both Jeice and Burter had noticed as a space pod had landed at a distance but they didn't say much of it. They only assumed that it was probably one of Frieza's men that was called in, just like they were called. They turned their attention back to Recoome's fight. as he was approaching the fallen Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan got up as the unconsciousness Vegeta laid there. The blast had knocked out the saiyan. He was too worn out to fight anymore. As Recoome walked over to Gohan and Vegeta, Gohan prepared himself.

"Hey little Buddy, why don't you let me finish with Vegeta then I can attend you too" said Recoome with his big smile.

Gohan gritted his teeth.

"No" said Gohan as he got in his fighting stance.

Recoome hadn't expected the kid to say no.

"No? It's your choice if you want to die first"

Without putting an effort, Recoome manage to disappear and reappear behind Gohan and sent him flying with a kick. Gohan was scraped on the ground from the power from Recoome's kick. Gohan got back up, but he was too slow to block Recoome's incoming punch. Gohan was bending over in pain, by then Vegeta had woken up and watched as Gohan battled the brute that he had battled. Recoome laughed as Gohan grabbed his stomach gasping for air.

"Is that all little guy? C'mon, I haven't even break a sweat" laughed Recoome.

Gohan's fists shook with fury, he really wanted to bring back his friends. Especially Piccolo and this big hunk was a roadblock. Then Gohan jumped back a few feet as he placed his hands over his head, and he had Piccolo on his mind. Then without a second to waste, Gohan powered up.

"MASENKO!-HA!" yelled Gohan.

Jeice's scouter began to beep.

"that attack was only at 30,500" said Jeice.

At a distance, Krillin was watching and realized that Gohan was going to repeat what he did last time. He was going to combine the Masenko technique with the Kamehameha like he did with Nappa back at Earth. Then as Recoome positioned himself for Gohan's attack, he was surprised that he hadn't launched it right away. He looked at Gohan to see why he hadn't launched his attack. He saw that Gohan had his hands above his head and it had a lot of concentrated ki. Then Gohan's two hands quickly shifted to his side as he gathered more energy into them.

"KAME-HAME-HAME-HA!" Gohan yelled even louder.

Then one blast, he combined both attacks into a big blue beam. Vegeta was taken in shock as he witnessed the big output of Gohan's power.

"He's more stronger than me" Vegeta whispered to himself.

"Woah no way, the kid's attack rose up to 39,500" yelled Jeice.

Recoome's eyes widened as the attack approached him, it engulfed him. The blast sent a huge wave of energy and caused a big flash. No one can see anything for a while.

_**ENTER GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

Goku and Raditz were on their way to their friend's location when suddenly, they saw a flash in the distance and marveled at the big power.

"That was Gohan, no doubt about it. He won't last long. After an attack like that, he won't have much left to defend himself. we need to hurry" said Goku.

Raditz nodded and together, they sped up without using their kaio-ken. They decided that it was best to not use it yet, they weren't sure what to expect. It was better to conserve energy now.

_**ENTER GOHAN:**_

Gohan collapsed as he was very exhausted, there was a lot of dust everywhere. Jeice and Burter had to fly away to avoid being hit. Gohan was panting very hard, then as the dust became uncleared, Recoome was seen to be standing there. A surprised expression came on Gohan's face.

"How can he stand up even after an attack like that" thought Vegeta.

Recoome was stretching as he brushed off the dirt off him. He wasn't impressed.

"That actually hurt but now it's my turn" said Recoome.

Then he faded away and appeared in front of Gohan and began rushing him with his punches. He ended his attack with a kick that sent Gohan flying in the air, Gohan landed and Recoome caught him in mid-air. What Recoome did next was so wicked that it basically revealed that Recoome really had no mercy for anyone. He grabbed Gohan with his hand and broke his back by using his knee. The crack was so loud, and Gohan yelped as his vertebrate was broken. Once satisfied, Recoome tossed Gohan aside. Gohan was thrown on the ground and was laying there as his body was shaking. He felt his life slowly leaving him.

"It's okay little guy, you weren't going to make it anyway. Well, it's time to end you, you asked to be taken out first. It's a shame that you would place yourself before Vegeta. It's what you wanted, so here you go"

Recoome placed his two hands out as he readied his signature move once again. He took aim at the fragile demi-saiyan.

"RECOOME ERASER GUN!"

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: So I feel that his chapter was a bit too brutal, well at least the ending of it. I would also like to give an idea how strong Goku has become during his training. I feel that many might not be happy with the power level that I have decided on him, so i want to take the time to explain. Firstly in the anime, before Goku left Earth for Namek; his base power level after the fight with Vegeta was about 15k. Then after having the chance to train in 100x gravity, his base power increases to 90k. That's basically a 6x increase in his base power from training. In this fan fiction, Goku's base power level is already at about 60K , plus he has a training buddy. It is said that when one trains with another, their power increases much higher than if they were training alone. All I'm saying is that Goku's base power will be higher than 360K, if you calculate the 6x increase from 100x gravity. I'm sorry to those, who won't agree with me. I know that's a massive increase, but the story will fit as it progresses. However, Raditz's base power will be weaker than Goku's because he didn't train as much as Goku did if you remember from the other chapters. Raditz took the time to rest, while Goku trained most of his time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading, Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Jaylon101 : Thank you.  
**_

_**Your Average Saiyan : Hmm... You'll see when the time comes. Just give it a while. :)**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Thank you. I don't know what you mean by having done the Ginyu perfectly. Do you mean their personality?**_

_**guest poawer : Yeah, he will be more stronger than his anime counterpart. Not a lot though. Well, depends on how you see it. In my point of view, I don't think he'll be a huge chunk stronger than the anime.**_

_**Zyphrost : I know Final Flash was later, but I recall Vegeta using an attack where he placed his hands together like Final Flash and used it against Recoome. The only difference is that Vegeta's attack was blue, when he used it during the Ginyu Saga. And about the power levels, I might post them next chapter. I hesitate to show them, I feel that everyone is going to dislike them. Sorry, but I will show them though.**_

_**Kaiservb : He will. I'm just not saying when.**_


	47. GF Pt V- The Saiyan Duo Back In Action!

_**ENTER Z-FIGHTERS:**_

"That brute is actually going to kill the kid without showing no mercy" thought Vegeta.

Krillin closed his eyes as Recoome shot his blast. Gohan was on his back, he was too paralyzed. He fully knew that there was nothing that he could do at this point. The young half saiyan was alive, but he couldn't move at all. Gohan wasn't even able to lift head up to see the upcoming blast. He was terrified as the blast approached him. Tears slowly ran down his face. These tears were caused from Gohan's guilt as he believed that he failed his friends who were waiting to be brought back to life.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo" he sobbed.

Jeice and Burter snickered as Recoome was about to kill someone at last. This whole time, they saw no casualties other than one of their own. It was about time that they get even.

Then from out of the blue, a random ki blast came out of nowhere that sent Recoome's attack into another direction. The second ki blast has caused Recoome's blast to go off course and hit somewhere else that was no where close to Gohan. Everyone turned to see who had launched that blast, well everyone except for Gohan for he couldn't move at this point. Everyone's eyes looked around until, they found their answer in the sky. Up in the sky, everyone could see that Goku and Raditz were floating on the sky. Both Goku and Raditz slowly descended onto the ground and approached their friends.

Vegeta spat blood that had gathered in his mouth. He stood up, as Goku and Raditz had arrived. Vegeta's face was all bloody. He grunted as he saw how patient Goku and Raditz were on checking on their friend's well being. He knew that even if Goku and Raditz were here, they wouldn't make much of a difference when dealing with the Ginyu Force.

"Fool, doesn't Raditz remember how tough the Ginyu Force is? How could he be so calm right now, especially when they're here" thought Vegeta angrily.

At the other side of the battlefield, Recoome watched bitterly as Goku and Raditz tended his victims. He was very upset for the blast that took his kill away, he really had wanted to kill Gohan. Now he had to wait and that made him very impatient.

"Which one of you launched that attack?" yelled Recoome very angrily.

Neither brother responded as they went on to aid their fallen friends. Goku went to Krillin and gave him a senzu bean. The monk chewed the bean, as his body was being replenished. Once he ate the bean, he slowly stood up to check that he was fully healed.

Jeice and Burter's jaw dropped to the floor as Krillin stood up without any injuries.

"B-but he was severely beaten, how is he walking?" mumbled Burter.

He looked over to his equally dumbfounded comrade.

Raditz went over to his dying nephew. He nudged the tiny fragile body.

"Kakarot come quick, your son seems to be in horrible state"

Goku turned around and zipped toward his son. He placed his hand over his brother's shoulder. Goku then received Gohan from Raditz's arms. Goku saw in how much pain his son was in; he slipped in a bean into Gohan's mouth.

"Come on Gohan, chew and swallow"

In that moment, Gohan's mouth began to slow move. Then Goku smiled, as he heard the crunching in between his son's mouth. It wasn't long before Gohan had received his conscience back. His eyes flooded in tears as he came to realize that his dad and uncle were here

"Oh you're here" he blubbered.

He gave them both a welcoming hug.

Vegeta grunted as he saw Goku and Raditz's warm welcome. He realized that Recoome was losing his patience, it wouldn't be long before Recoome would have everyone taken down again.

"Just wait, you fools. The Ginyu Force isn't one to joke around with" muttered Vegeta as he limped.

It seemed that Recoome had been calling out to Goku and Raditz numerous times wanting to know who intercepted his signature move. He was like a little kid throwing a tantrum because no one would answer him. He was practically stomping the ground hoping for either Goku, or Raditz to answer him.

Not far from Recoome, Jeice and Burter stood as they chat to each other. They were concerned and wanted to know how these two people had the ability to just revive their fallen comrades. Jeice starred at Raditz as he seemed familiar to him, the armor was obviously from Frieza but he couldn't remember who he was. Then it struck him.

"That's Raditz, one of the few saiyans serving under Frieza" announced Jeice.

Recoome turned around as he heard him. He scratched his head. "Another saiyan? Well, he will be disposed of soon enough" he answered. He began nearing Goku and Raditz.

During this whole reunion, Krillin was left with one question. How will Goku and Raditz be able to take down Recoome? He knew that the two saiyan brothers were strong, but he was sure that Recoome was out of their league. They might be strong enough if they work together. All thoughts pondered Krillin. He noticed this whole time how Goku and Raditz were in a carefree mood. Then finally when Krillin could not hold it no more, he blubbered out.

"Guys we're in serious trouble"

At hearing this, both brothers turned to face the small monk. Goku and Raditz didn't seem to be scared. They looked at each other, as they nodded knowing what to do next. Both Goku and Raditz placed their arm on Krillin's shoulder and stood motionless. Gohan watched as he noticed that they were in some sort of trance.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Krillin terrified. Things were getting weirder and weirder.

Then a few seconds, of silence, Goku replied.

"We were both reading your mind and man you guys had a lot of trouble in your hands. Don't worry though, we got this. I'm very proud of you guys, good job. You managed to do well on your own"

Then Goku and Raditz turned and finally gave Recoome their attention.

"It's about time, I was beginning to think that you two were stupid" said Recoome as he laughed. "So, which one of you will go first or will you both go at once?"

Raditz smiled as he stepped forward.

"To answer your annoying question from minutes ago, it was me who pushed your attack aside"

Recoome eyes lit up in confusion. He hadn't expected a saiyan to be able to push his 'Eraser Gun' technique with an ordinary ki blast.

"You..? Raditz, last time I remember, your power level wasn't higher than 2000. What makes you think I'll believe such lie?" he said.

Recoome looked over his shoulder, toward Jeice and Burter.

"You hear that guys, Raditz thinks he's strong enough to fight me. That's a good one, these saiyans are so funny" Recoome mocked. Then the big Ginyu turned his head back to Raditz.

Raditz crossed his arms unimpressed.

"Believe what you want. We'll see who's going to be the laughing stock"

That pissed Recoome off.

"You saiyans don't know when to stop do you? That's why your whole race was destroyed" he shouted. Then Recoome charged at Raditz. Raditz put his guard down, as the big brute approached him.

"The time has come to finally see how much I've improved from the gravity chamber" thought Raditz.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: Okay. As I can see, not everyone was happy with my desired power levels. I knew this was going to happen. Anyways, I do realize that there is no power levels yet. Just wait til Ginyu makes his appearance on the scene with Goku and Raditz. I don't want to show their power just yet. Lastly, my posting schedule is Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. By the way, I re updated prologue chapter and the chapter after that one. So you guys can check that out. It's not much different than before. Like always, thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Jaylon101 : My schedule for right now is three days a week for now. It will change once I start school next month. I'll post my new posting schedule as the date approaches.  
**_

_**omegazeroinfi : Thank you for the support. I appreciate that you like the unusual power that I set for the characters. It's a risk, but I'm willing to take it. I just hope you stick around to see the story advance. Thank you, though.**_

_**Kaiservb/Guest : Yes the two brothers will turn super saiyan but not in the same chapter, nor the same battle. Not even in the same saga, I hope that clears that up. And no, I don't hate on you. Your age doesn't mean anything bad to me, you're reading my fan fiction. I really appreciate that. Thanks. Lastly, I'm a guy.**_

_**Zyphrost : I see. I did miss personality on Recoome a bit. Thanks for the tips, I'll look over my stuff. The only one I won't use for Recoome's diction would be 'monkey'. I already have Frieza using that, and if I have Recoome using that. I feel that Recoome's and Frieza's dialogue won't have any differences in them at all. Other than that, I appreciate your advise. I'll consider them. I got to say, you do have a lot to say. I'll be alert next chapter to see what you gotta say. Thanks.**_


	48. Ginyu Force Pt VI- Learning The Hard Way

_**ENTER GOKU:**_

Goku realized that he had completely forgotten about Vegeta. He looked over his shoulder, as he found the beaten price watching. Goku smiled as he made his way over to Vegeta, just as Recoome raced toward Raditz.

"Hey,I heard how you have been helping us. Thank you and here's a little something to show my thanks"

Goku threw the last senzu bean to Vegeta as Krillin's eyes shook with fear.

"Why'd you do that? He's going to betray us"

By then, Vegeta had already began chewing the bean. His body suddenly grew bulkier as he swallowed the bean. Vegeta gazed as he felt his strength coming back. He grinned as he felt himself replenished.

"Krillin,it's okay. I'm sure if it wasn't for him, you guys wouldn't be here now" said Goku.

Then the Earth-raised saiyan turned his attention toward his brother's fight.

"You got this Raditz" thought Goku.

_**ENTER RADITZ:**_

As Recoome made his way to Raditz, the saiyan showed no attempt to try to block Recoome's punch. He seemed rather calm, as his opponent approached him. Then finally, when Recoome reached Raditz; Recoome swung as hard as he could. He smiled, as he believed that he had hit Raditz but his smile faded away instantly. Raditz's image had faded away when he had punched. The other two Ginyu Force members were also surprised and were left wondering where Raditz had gone. Jeice and Burter looked around as they searched for Raditz.

"Where the bloody hell did that damn wanker go?" roared Jeice.

As they were looking around, their scouters began to beep and they both turned around and were shocked to find Raditz behind them. Burter was first to speak.

"You think you're fast, I'm the fastest one there is"

So Burter and Jeice punched at Raditz in unison, but Raditz faded once again. Only reappeared in front of Recoome again. Recoome was angry as Raditz returned. He had had never been mocked in his life before.

"So you're fast, huh? That won't stop me form hurting you, you coward"

He pinned his knuckles on the ground as a big aura charged around him. Then the aura was getting brighter, as he gathered more energy.

"RECOOME ERA...!"

Recoome was stopped mid-sentence as Raditz had shoved his fist into Recoome's stomach. The Ginyu elite froze, as Raditz still had his fist connected to Recoome's body. Then he slowly returned his hand back. IN matters of seconds, Recoome collapsed on his face. There was no response after he fell. The other two Ginyu were shaking their heads in disbelief. No one had ever taken out Recoome this fast was their first thoughts.

"Is this guy for real?" blurted Burter.

Jeice and Burter took aim at Raditz, as they began to barrage him with ki blasts. Raditz played the calm card again, as hr showed again no intention of moving. As the ki blasts approached him, Raditz only grunted. Then as an act of a miracle, the ki blasts seemed to go through Raditz's image. Both Jeice and Burter watched in horror as their attacks did nothing.

"That's not impossible" responded Burter.

_**ENTER VEGETA:**_

Vegeta watched as Raditz's new power was far beyond than he had imagined. It brought him shame and anger that a low class warrior like him was fighting with the Ginyu Force.

"How is so different, this isn't the same Raditz. Not the one that I fought on Earth, and far different than the one that used to serve Frieza. This isn't Raditz at all. Something changed him but what?" thought Vegeta.

Vegeta knew that something influenced Raditz into becoming this strong, something made him change his habits. He thought as he searched the answer, then he turned his eyes to Goku.

"Kakarot, he's the one that made Raditz stronger. But if Raditz is the student and Kakarot is the teacher, than kakarot must be ... stronger!?"

Vegeta's mouth was shaking at the realization that Raditz's power must mean nothing to Goku.

"Kakarot must be in a league of his own, he must be. Impossible, I won't allow this"

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger as he continued raged inside his head.

_**ENTER RADITZ:**_

Burter and Jeice were still barraging ki blasts, but it was obvious that they were getting wearier. Then Jeice stopped shooting blasts, and Burter stopped as well.

"Enough of this, mate. Let's get him, now!"

Burter agreed. Then Jeice and Burter took off after Raditz. Raditz slowly ascended toward the sky, as his opponents approached him. Then once the two Ginyus got within striking range, they took off in a fury of punches and kicks. Raditz sighed as he realized that these two would not get the message. He proceeded to dodge the strikes.

For Gohan and Krillin's eyes, it seemed that Burter and Jeice were only gliding int Raditz and not fighting. They were confused why no one was throwing a punch. The truth was that they actually were throwing punches and kicks, but they didn't seem to land on Raditz. Raditz was dodging so fast that it seemed that he was just in one place to the eyes of the average fighter. The only ones to see what was happening were Vegeta and Goku, they watched Raditz's movements as he avoided getting hit. After a set of unsuccessful assaults, Jeice and Burter flew aside as they planned another assault. Raditz called out to them

"Hey, you guys going to fight or chitchat? I'm done messing around"

This angered both of the Ginyu Force members, their teeth gritted.

_**ENTER FRIEZA:**_

It seemed that it had been hours for Frieza as he tried to summon the dragon, but he got no response. Then after trying for so long, the tyrant lost his patient.

"I did what the Nameks said, gather the seven dragon balls!" he yelled.

He pounded his fist into the ground as Captain Ginyu watched.

"All that for nothing" he continued.

He kept pounding the ground until he calmed down again. Captain Ginyu waited patiently to make sure that Frieza was anger anymore. Then he spoke.

"Lord Frieza, what if you check your scouter? Maybe there's still some Nameakians out there. They just might be hiding"

Frieza hesitated for a second and clicked on his scouter. The scouter began to beep as it searched for power levels.

"Why look at that, there's three Nameks in that direction. Good work Ginyu, I knew it was a good idea calling you here"

Frieza then sat down in his space seat, as he made his way toward the three Nameks. Ginyu was left behind in charge of protecting the dragon balls.

_**ENTER RADITZ:**_

"Purple Comet Attack" yelled Burter and Jeice as they had gathered energy for their ultimate attack. A big purple energy ball was formed as Jeice and Burter combined their powers. Then from the big orb of energy, multiple ki blasts lashed out toward Raditz. The multiple ki blasts approached Raditz, but he only stuck out his hand as it deflected all the attacks.

"This guy's beginning pissing me off" protested Jeice.

Jeice and Burter knew that their 'Purple Comet Attack' wasn't enough, so they got together, and they plotted their next move. Raditz slowly descended back to the ground. He crossed his arms, as he waited.

"This could take a while" thought Raditz.

_**ENTER DENDE:**_

At the Grand Elder's tower, Dende was pacing back forth. He was very anxious, very unsettled for not knowing in what condition his friends were. All he could remember Vegeta saying about the Ginyu Force was that they were brutal. If Vegeta was indeed afraid of this squad of five, then they would all perish one by one. Dende feared that Gohan and Krillin might already be dead.

As Dende paced back and forth,Nail notice a drop of ki from the Elder. Nail didn't know what caused this, but he was concerned. The Elder had never moved, but his ki was slowly dropping.

"What's going on with him, is it going to be alright?" thought Nail.

_**ENTER RADITZ:**_

"Crusher Ball Attack!" yelled Jeice as he had prepared his signature move.

Once he got the energy necessary, he launched his technique at Raditz who stood there waiting for it, calmly. Burter on the other hand was waiting to strike at Raditz, while he was distracted. He smiled, as he was prepared to ambush his opponent. He flew at Raditz, as he was closing in on him. In a twist of events, Raditz had manage to slap the 'Crusher Ball Attack' away as Burter was approaching him. The sudden movement startled Burter and looked away. When Burter looked back at Raditz, he realized that he was gone. Burter looked side to side, as he couldn't find him anywhere until Jeice called out to him.

"Burter, he's right behind you"

Burter quickly turned around as he saw Raditz behind him with his arms crossed.

"Burter, I have always remembered you to be always boasting about your speed. Where is that speed now?"

Burter became very angry at Raditz's remark. He began to strike at Raditz angrily.

From below, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin were amazed at Raditz's power had improved. Goku smiled at this whole battle took place. He was rather happy for his brother's performance.

Jeice had enough with Raditz's constant evasiveness. He joined Burter and soon they were both were punching at Raditz, who managed to evade every hit. Then after a while, Raditz realized that they were only doing the same thing over and over. Raditz, feeling tired of playing with them decided to finally strike back. He jumped back as the two elite warriors each hit each other.

"Watch what you're doing" growled Burter.

It seemed they were going to fight each other but they didn't. Before anyone of them could strike, Raditz appeared between them and he swiftly punched Burter and sent him flying to the ground. Jeice's mouth was wide-open. He hadn't expected to lose Burter, so fast. The defeat of his ally was too much for him. As Buter was appraching the ground, Goku managed to catch him before he slammed the ground hard. He looked up as he saw his brother confronting the last threat.

"Jeice, I'll say this once. Leave now or prepare to fight" said Raditz.

Jeice was horrified at how much different Raditz was.

No, it couldn't be the same Raditz. This Raditz is a monster" cried Jeice.

He knew that he needed to save himself. In that moment, Jeice gathered his remaining power and flew toward Frieza's ship. There, he could get the muscle he needed to help avenge his fallen comrades. Raditz just watched as he was floating in the sky, he saw as Jeice flew fled off in the horizon. He smiled, he actually did it. He was officially stronger than the Ginyu Force.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: So, it wasn't much fighting but there was at least some sort of action. I really don't have much to say for this chapter. Other than the Ginyu saga is almost coming to an end, but that's all. Anyways thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**pokemonwhite2 :Thank you. Like always, I appreciate your interest in the story.**_

_**Zyphrost : Yeah sorry. This chapter didn't have much action either. Just wait til Goku and Ginyu fight. Well, the action gets better after their fight. Anyways, thanks for reading.**_


	49. Part 7- Captain Ginyu Reporting For Duty

Raditz watched as his opponent fled away. He then slowly began floating back toward the ground, where he was greeted by an angry Vegeta.

"You fool, you let him get away. Raditz, you've gotten too soft and it's all because of Kakarot's fault!"

Raditz was prepared to defend his brother over his former leader. Vegeta was a nobody now, he didn't have authority over him like he used to.

"Hey, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be alive. Because of him, we'd let you live when you came to Earth. Now you're saying it's his fault, I've changed?"

Vegeta shook a little, he was taken back by this remark. It was true that Goku had allowed him to live, he looked over at the two other unconscious Ginyu Force members. A big smile formed on Vegeta's face, he confidently flew toward them and darted after them. He landed on Recoome and killed him as he broke his back and blasted him.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes, as Vegeta was finishing off the defenseless Ginyu members.

"Vegeta! No wait!"

Then Vegeta turned as he fired an attack that got rid of Burter in one blast. He looked over shoulder as he addressed Goku. He Goku the eye and spat.

"Kakarot, your softness will have its consequences"

Goku didn't respond. There was a lock of eyes as Goku and Vegeta starred to each other. Gohan looked both faces and broke the silence.

"Dad, how did you and my Uncle get much stronger?"

Goku looked as he faced his son.

"Well Gohan, we had a couple battles at Earth before we made our way here. We also did a little bit of training on our way here"

Krillin was astonished at the progress in such a short amount of time.

"and Raditz managed to get this strong?" asked the monk.

Raditz smiled a little as a way of acknowledging the compliment.

"Hey kid, don't be fooled. Your father is till much stronger than me. He's the one who actually took training seriously" said Raditz as he answered Gohan.

Vegeta's eyes widen at hearing Raditz's testimony.

"So it was true, Kakarot is still much stronger than Raditz" the prince thought to himself.

Things looked bad for Vegeta. Then in that moment, they all looked at the sky as they felt two big power levels approaching them. They waited patiently as the two new comers were about to arrive.

It was only a matter of seconds for Vegeta to identify who it was that was coming their way.

"If they're here, where's Frieza?"

Raditz looked around, as he searched for Frieza's ki.

"Frieza's in that direction" he stuck out his hand as he pointed past some mountains.

Gohan began to panic as his Uncle pointed in the direction of Dende's location.

"That's where the grand elder's at. That can't be good"

Vegeta grunted in irritation as he regarded Gohan's concern as unimportant. The old Namek was the least of Vegeta's priorities.

"Why does this matter?" he growled.

Goku was first to respond.

"Vegeta don't you see? If this particular Namek dies, then the dragon balls will turn to stone"

This realization angered Vegeta.

"What!? Just because of some stupid old Namek?"

"Yes, just like when you had Piccolo killed back on Earth" replied Raditz.

Vegeta thought back for a second remembering why he had lost his wish at Earth in the first place.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jeice had arrived with his boss, Captain Ginyu.

"That's him Captain, that's the damn wanker known as Raditz. He took out the rest of our men"

Goku leaned over to Gohan and Krillin as he whispered.

"Guys go get the dragon radar and find the dragon balls and wish everyone back. We'll take care of these guys"

Gohan didn't want to go at first but Krillin had managed to convince Gohan in the end. Soon, the two friends took off after the dragon balls. Goku turned back to face these two new guys.

"Raditz, Vegeta, we'll handle these guys if we work as a team" said Goku triumphantly.

Vegeta didn't want to stay when he had plans of his own. His first priority was to get to the dragon balls for himself so he could wish for immortality.

"Sure Kakarot, when you're ready" he said as he looked in what direction Gohan and Krillin had left. Then three saiyans got into their fighting stance as they got ready for battle. In that instant before anyone else made a move, Vegeta took off in full speed in the direction of Frieza's space ship.

"Sayanora!"

Raditz wasn't happy as he watched Vegeta leave in such a hurry.

"Darn it Vegeta!"

As Raditz watched where Vegeta had gone, Ginyu had already taken his first step to attack. In the time that Vegeta had took at leaving, Ginyu had manage to land a punch on Raditz in his face, while Jeice went after Goku. Jeice had assumed that Goku was only weaker than Raditz, so he didn't think Goku would be much stronger. Goku easily blocked Jeice's punch.

"You're going to have to do much better if you want to hit me" said Goku as he deflected a second punch.

Jeice kept punching at Goku as Goku kept evading every punch with barely any movements.

As Raditz was fighting Captain Ginyu, he couldn't keep his mind off Vegeta. He felt that Vegeta could be dangerous for Gohan and Krillin if he was loose with no one to keep him in check. As Goku fought his opponent, he sensed his brother's anxiety grow. He grabbed Jeice in a pin and threw him aside as he walked over to his brother.

"Hey Raditz, I got an idea. You go after Vegeta, and I'll handle these guys"

Raditz nodded at his brother's idea. As Ginyu was about to throw a punch, Raditz's image instantly faded away. Ginyu looked up as he saw that Raditz was already long gone. He turned over to Goku.

"How dare you interrupt Captain Ginyu when he's fighting. I was just getting warmed up" yelled Ginyu.

Goku smiled at Ginyu's comment.

"That's funny, I was also getting warmed up"

Ginyu locked eyes with Goku. Raditz may had gotten away, but he knew that Goku might be also be as strong. Jeice din't realize what was going on.

"But sir.. Raditz's getting away" groaned Jeice.

Ginyu looked over to Jeice with a glare.

"Silence! I have to attend to this matter for now" he shouted.

Goku got in his fighting stance as he was ready to fight Captain Ginyu. Captain Ginyu smiled as he saw Goku's eagerness.

"I hope you're ready, because you'll never fight someone like me" snorted Ginyu.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: So I'm guessing that you guys are tired with the Ginyu saga by now. Well the good news is that there's few chapters remaining. So that still means there's more than one left. I'm sorry, but I got off in a tantrum while writing this saga. So you'll see Frieza soon. I just don't know how soon. Probably early next moth to mid-month. My apologies again. I would also like to say that Goku's power level will be revealed next chapter for those of you wondering. Maybe some of you will be okay with his power, while others will not. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Feel free review what you liked or you didn't like, and I'll answer your questions or thoughts. Like always, thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Jaylon101 : Sorry, I don't use kik. If I get one, I'll message you.  
**_

_**Zyphrost : Hello again. Yes, this saga will be quite long, sorry. It must be quite irritating by now. Well, at least I'm close to ending the saga. Stay tuned to the saga finale. And thank you for checking on my grammar errors, sometimes I type these in a rush. It helps to have someone check on me. Thank you.  
**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Thank you, my beloved reader. I enjoy to see that you stick around to read, despite my deficiency as a writer.**_

_**Kaiservb : Gohan and Raditz turning ssj at once? Not exactly. They transform at different times. Raditz will have an adventure of his own when he finally ascends. You'll see.**_

_**William Johnson : I know saying 'Enter character' sounds annoying, so I'm trying to find another alternative to that. Eventually I'll find a way for introducing a character, or say where we are. Lastly after reading your last sentence, I have a question for you. How long have you been reading?**_


	50. The Ginyu Force Part 8- Goku

Both Goku and Ginyu looked at each other for some time as no one had made a move. It seemed that they were locked into their stances for a long time. After a long wait, Captain Ginyu decided to be the first to attack. He glided himself at Goku and kept trying to punch Goku. It seemed that Ginyu's efforts were in vain as he couldn't manage to land a hit on him. Finally after realizing that his tactic was useless, he jumped back a couple of feet and launched a ki-blast. Goku lifted his hand as he slapped it away without any effort.

"Ah, you're strong. I can tell. I am fully aware that you're concealing your power. My scouter only tells me that you're at a power level of 8000, but I'm no fool to believe such a lie"

Goku grinned as he Ginyu talked.

"Well, prepare yourself saiyan. I too, am concealing my real power" boasted Ginyu.

As Ginyu was bragging of his power, Jeice chimed in.

"You tell him, Captain. No one messes with the Ginyu Force"

Ginyu crouched as he began to power up.

"Aghhh!"

The ground began to shake, small shock waves emitted from Ginyu. In a matter of seconds, he was cloaked in a purple aura. After he had finished powering up, Goku looked at him with a surprised face.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" asked Ginyu with a chuckle.

"Is that all? I thought you were actually a lot stronger" replied Goku with a puzzled face.

Goku's remark angered Ginyu.

"How dare you offend me, the great Captain Ginyu" Ginyu shouted angrily. He had not expected for his opponent to be neglect his power. It had never happened before, it completely took him by surprise.

Goku crossed his arms.

"You keep boasting about your power but it's not that strong. I'm not even fighting at half of my power"

Captain Ginyu couldn't take it anymore. He rushed Goku with everything he had just so he could shut him up. For Goku, it was just as easy to evade all the punches. After the same routine, Goku got bored and decided to punch back. He found an opening and hot Ginyu in the sternum. The impact caused Ginyu bent down in pain as he wheezed. Jeice's stomach was feeling bad, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Was this guy was also strong like Raditz" thought Jeice.

When Ginyu finally had his pain go away, he got up.

"So you really are strong. But I'm curious, how strong are you really? I want to see what kind of power I'm going against"

Goku had a smile on his face, he was finally able to reveal his full-power. He himself wasn't sure what his power was when he powered up all the way.

"Are you sure you want to see me at my maximum?" asked Goku.

Ginyu nodded in approval.

"Yes, I'm sure" replied Ginyu.

Goku got in his position as he began to rise his ki.

"Aghhhh!"

There was a few sand storms beginning to form around him. Ginyu had his scouter checking Goku. Suddenly sweat ran down his face, as Ginyu couldn't believe what the scouter was picking up. Goku's power immediately shot up from 8000 to 80,000 in less than five seconds.

"80,000!? That fast? Impossible" said Ginyu felling terrified. At hearing this, Jeice became very petrified as he watched Goku's power build right in front of their eyes.

_**ELSEWHERE:**_

Raditz had taken off Vegeta making sure that his nephew and Krillin were okay. He knew that they couldn't trust Vegeta.

"Damn it Vegeta, now is not the time to screw up" Raditz thought to himself as he flew. From a distance, he could see the familiar ship of Frieza. He flew on as he approached Frieza's ship. he knew Vegeta wouldn't be to far from here.

_**GOKU:**_

"Impossible, his power level just went over 200,000 and still going up" shouted Ginyu.

Jeice couldn't stay in place, even if he wanted to. Goku's power had began to cause strong winds that pushed Jeice away. Captain Ginyu felt himself struggle against the winds.

"No, it went over 275,000! 290,000! It's over...320,000"

Goku was only focusing his base power, he didn't intend to use the kaio-ken. He didn't see the need of using his technique now. Throughout the whole power up, he was surrounded by a white aura.

"350,000!? Will this power ever end?" continued Ginyu.

Then in one last push, Goku concentrated the rest of his power in one push.

"AGHHHHH!"

That last push of power sent Ginyu crashing into a cliff. At last Goku was done powering up, Jeice was way far away from where he stood when Goku first began powering up. In a few seconds, both Ginyu and Jeice had returned back to Goku. Once they got ro him, they found him waiting for them. Ginyu was first to break the silence as he saw the scouter.

"4... 400,000? That's too much. No wonder I couldn't hit him before. He's no saiyan"

"No kidding, should we call Frieza?" said Jeice.

"Shut up Jeice, I can take care of this" shouted Ginyu.

Ginyu turned over to face Goku by then Goku powered back down to his restricted power again.

"So what's it going to be?' asked Goku with a serious expression.

There was a smile on Ginyu.

"I'll tell you what's it going to be"

In that instant, he shoved his fist into his chest. The gruesome move startled Goku.

"What are you doing?"

Ginyu looked up with a smile. "You'll see..."

_**FRIEZA'S SHIP:**_

After searching around, Gohan and Krillin had manage to find the dragon balls. They had them dug them out, and they celebrated. Their celebration was cut short when they felt someone with a strong ki behind them.

"Hello there Earthlings" said a voice.

Sweat ran down both Krillin and Gohan as they turned around to see who it was.

"Vegeta!?"

Gohan was confused, wasn't he supposed to be with Dad and Uncle.

"You know why I'm here, hand over the dragon balls" said Vegeta as he took a step forward.

Krillin also took a step forward.

"Goku saved you because he thought you changed"

Vegeta smirked. "Oh, I've changed. I've become much stronger, now hand them over"

As Vegeta was closing in on Gohan and Krillin, Raditz was just arrived.

"I don't think so Vegeta"

Vegeta quickly turned around.

"Raditz!?"

Raditz took a step forward to Vegeta.

"That's right Vegeta, I've come to make sure you don't hurt neither my nephew or Krillin"

Vegeta shrugged.

"Why would a saiyan like yourself care about weaklings like them. Look at yourself, you're a saiyan, where's your pride? what happened to you?"

"Caring for these two has only made me stronger. Back then, I would have agree with you, but today I will be willing to die for them. Even if it means fighting you, Vegeta"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, as he realized there was no use trying to convince Raditz to join him. He knew Raditz was much stronger than he was by a long shot. Before anyone can say something else, they felt two power levels approaching them. Raditz felt it too and looked toward the sky.

"What? Why two? Was Kakarot not strong enough?"

Without any questions, they all hid behind a rock until they see what happened. Vegeta took this opportunity and sneaked inside Frieza's spaceship. They hid in time as the two new comers arrived, Krillin was confused as he recognized Goku as one of the two arriving, but he was wearing a scouter. Krillin saw that the second person was Jeice.

"Captain, someone had dig out the dragon balls" said Jeice as he found them reunited.

Ginyu stepped forward to inspect the hole.

"Well, I guess someone's going to fill the hole now"

Then Krillin stepped out.

"Goku!" shouted the monk happily.

Raditz who was analyzing the whole thing realized what was happening.

"That's not Kakarot"

Terrified, Krillin took a step back.

"What?"

Gohan also noticed that there was something different from his Dad.

"Ah, you guys look smarter than you look. Let me explain, I obtained this body of the so-called Goku and with that I have also obtained his power level of 400,000" said Ginyu with a smile.

"400,000 is my brother's power? That's amazing" thought Raditz to himself.

Ginyu smiled.

"Prepare yourselves as you meet your end, Jeice! What time is it?"

Jeice smiled as he delivered his punchline. "it's time to die!"

And so Ginyu thrust himself forward as he rushed himself at the three Z-fighters. At first Ginyu felt confident to take out his three opponents at once. Jeice watched from afar as Captain Ginyu began to fight. As the fight progressed, Raditz became confused as he found it easy to be able block every single one of Ginyu's punches. Jeice also realized that Ginyu's punches weren't landing on Raditz. He saw that Ginyu could hit Gohan and Krillin but not Raditz. Jeice scratched his head as he thought for a second.

"What's going on here? Ginyu should be able to put Raditz in his place, but he can't?"

* * *

Goku struggled to fly back to Frieza's ship, his wound on his chest was killing him. Literally.

"Must help the others..." he wheezed.

He was barely able to fly, with such a serious injury. With time, Goku felt more control over Ginyu's body. He picked up the speed as he got more control over his ki. He wasn't going to give up. He had to reach the others in time. If Ginyu was as bad as Goku thought, who knows what Ginyu would do with so much power at his disposal.

* * *

"It's 46,000 captain" yelled Jeice as he was asked by Ginyu to report his current power level and it was 46,000.

"46,000? Impossible. Where's that great power level of 400,000" shouted Ginyu.

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other in shock to see that their opponent was much weaker than they believed. At hearing this, Raditz decided to stay put. He knew that there was no need to fight if Ginyu was weaker than before. He decided to let Gohan and Krillin fight Ginyu. Throughout the fight, Gohan and Krillin had the upper-hand as Ginyu tried his best to keep up. They were easily dominating the whole fight, as Ginyu tried his best to withdraw the power that Goku had used earlier.

Gohan came in and delivered a upper-cut to Ginyu in the stomach as Krillin followed through with a kick to the face that made Ginyu crash into Frieza's ship. Ginyu became very furious.

"Jeice if you aren't going to do anything right now, come and help me then!"

Jeice nodded and was about to fly away until he heard a voice behind him.

"where do you think you're going?"

Jeice quickly turned around.

"Vegeta!?"

Vegeta smirked and the two began in combat.

_**GRAND ELDER'S:**_

Frieza was practically at the Elder's tower, as he closed in the Nameks that his scouter had found. He didn't notice when Dende had skipped past him; Dende had lowered his power to avoid detection. Once Frieza arrived, he was met by other Namekians, who Frieza was able to dispose of. Frieza didn't even break a sweat as he slaughtered the last one. Just as he was going to walk in, Nail walked out and confronted Frieza. They locked eyes. Nail knew he had to protect the Grand Elder, at all costs. He was fully aware that Frieza was a monster in terms of power. Nail gulped, as he knew his end was near.

_**FRIEZA'S SHIP"**_

As the fight went on longer, Captain Ginyu had been able to obtain control over the new body. Eventually his better control of Goku's body allowed him to cal, out more of Goku's real power. It wasn't long before, he started to win the fight. He sent Gohan crashing with a back hand to the face. Gohan landed hard onto the ground. Krillin tried to hit Ginyu from the back, but he managed dodged the blast. He moved out of the way and shoved his knee into Krillin's stomach and sent him flying into the ground where Gohan was lying down. He prepared a ki-blast.

"This is where you meet your end" he laughed.

e launched a big purple attack, neither Gohan and Krillin were strong enough to push it away. That attack had enough power to turn them both into ashes if they didn't avoid it. Then before Ginyu's blast hit his target, another attack had come and pushed the purple attack away.

"What?"

Captain Ginyu looked up as he saw his counterpart floating there.

"You! How are you still alive?"

Gohan looked up to see a purple figure.

"Dad?"

"Yes, it's me" replied Goku.

Raditz couldn't believe it with his own eyes.

"Kakarot? Is that really you?"

Goku just nodded. Then Ginyu started laughing.

"It doesn't matter if you're still alive, you'll soon be dead by my hand"

He continued to laugh.

"That's where you're wrong Ginyu" said Raditz.

Captain Ginyu turned around and looked at Raditz.

"You see, I've been analyzing you as you fought. You don't have that power level of 400,000" continued Raditz.

Raditz then crossed his arms.

"In fact, you don't even know how to power up and use the potential of my brother's body. I can estimate your power level to be about 70,000"

Sweat began to go down, Ginyu.

"Let's see you fight against me, AGHHH!" challenged Raditz.

Captain Ginyu's scouter began to beep.

"78,000! and it's still increasing"

Raditz continued to power up by just using his base power.

"125,000! No! Not again! 135,000!"

Goku watched as he saw his brother power up.

"Wow, Raditz really did get stronger" Goku thought.

Ginyu felt more terrified as the power still kept climbing, then Raditz gave one last push.

"AGHHHH!"

There was a big flash.

"No! It's 150,000!... That's..."

Without letting Ginyu finish his sentence, Raditz punched Ginyu in the face. Then he flew in pursuit after his opponent.

_**JEICE &amp; VEGETA:**_

Jeice was taunted as he fought against Vegeta.

"C'mon Jeice, you have no chance against like a super saiyan like me"

Jeice kept swinging.

"Piss off you dirty wanker" he yelled as he his punched as hard as he could.

In that second, he had managed to finally land a hit on Vegeta. There was a silence til vegeta turned and faced Jeice, there was a small drop of blood by Vegeta's lip.

"Hehe, is that it?" asked Vegeta.

Jeice shook in fear realizing that Vegeta wasn't even hurt.

"How are you this much stronger?" asked Jeice terrified.

Vegeta smiled as he punched through the dumbfounded Jeice and pierced his armor. Jeice crashed into Frieza's ship with Vegeta following right behind his falling opponent.

_**RADITZ &amp; GINYU:**_

Gohan, Krillin, and Goku watched how easily Raditz was defeating Ginyu. Raditz wasn't even breaking a sweat, as he fought his brother look-alike. Raditz knew he couldn't fight to kill, because he had to find a way so his brother can get his body back. He slowly realized that Ginyu was slowly tapping into his brother's potential of 400,000. He kept hitting harder every time, he felt that Ginyu was approaching a power level of 100,000 as Ginyu fought back. It would be a matter of time before Ginyu did obtain his brother's full base power.

* * *

Vegeta was looking for Jeice as he was ambushed from behind. Jeice kept swinging and couldn't land a hit on Vegeta, then Vegeta sent Jeice flying with a kick. Jeice opened his eyes as he saw that Vegeta was flying at him. Jeice shot his crusher ball technique but Vegeta just kicked it away. Jeice was going to launch another crusher ball attack but Vegeta appeared behind and smashed his ribs with a kick. Jeice lost his air as he opened his eyes, and he saw Vegeta with hand opened. Jeice realized that Vegeta was going to finish him off at last. All Jeice had time to do was scream.

"Vegeta! No!"

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: This chapter was along one. Probably something I won't do again in the long run. I'm sure many of you are tired of this saga by now, I'm so close to ending it. Please be patient with me. Hopefully many of you stick around to watch the ending for the Ginyu saga at least. We still have yet to see how Goku gets his body back, if he manages to do so. Then there's still the fight with Frieza up ahead. By the way, I'm changing my posting schedule. I'll now be posting two days a week. I'll post on Wednesday and Saturday now. Stay tuned. Anyways, like always thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Super saiyan 4...? It'll be a long time before I can even consider using that. I don't know how to answer that. Sorry.**_

_**Zyphrost : Yeah, I appreciate your advice. Stay tune for Raditz's current fight.**_

_**Bman778 : I don't know how far, yet. I can't promise anything, but I'm sure I'll be here for a while.**_

_**Kaiservb : Surprise, surprise!**_

_**guest power : Determination can do a lot of things.**_

_**Guest : Thanks, I appreciate that.**_


	51. Ginyu Force Part 9- Ginyu's Last Stand

Raditz began to feel that he was losing ground, it was obvious that Ginyu was practically fighting at his same level of 150,000. Raditz had noticed that Ginyu's ki was rising s the fight went on longer. It was true after all, Ginyu was learning how to draw out his brother's power. The real trouble would be if Ginyu manages to amplify his power by learning the kaio-ken. If Ginyu was able to draw out his brother's power, there wouldn't be a reason why he wouldn't be able to use the kaio-ken.

As Raditz was lost in his thoughts, Ginyu had thrust his fist into Raditz's stomach which caused Raditz to spat blood as he grabbed his stomach. Ginyu then launched a ki-blast that sent Raditz crashing into cliffs.

"Haha! Take that! Captain Ginyu's back in action" he yelled confidently.

Ginyu looked over his shoulder to see his three spectators.

"now to finish you three off"

He prepared as he powered up.

"RGHH!" grunted Ginyu as he continue to expand his power.

At this point, Goku realized that Ginyu was practically over the 200,000 mark. Then Ginyu concentrated all this power and took aim at the terrified Z-fighters.

"Sayonara Suckers!"

Just as he was launch his attack, there was a big flash and looked off in the distance.

"What could that be..?" Ginyu thought.

As he looked off in the distance, he saw that Vegeta was floating in the air. It took Ginyu no more than a few seconds to realize that Vegeta had defeated and destroyed Jeice.

"No! Jeice!" he muttered out.

Anger was flowing all over Ginyu, and he gripped his fists so hard that there was a crack in his wrists. Goku felt Ginyu's power increasing at a fast rate. It wasn't long before Ginyu did reach 400,000. Once he reached Goku's maximum base power, Ginyu let out a power scream as he mourned over his last comrade.

"NOOO!"

In that instant, Ginyu was suddenly cloaked by a red aura. Goku's mouth was shaking as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Impossible, he managed to trigger my kaio-ken technique. But how?" Goku thought to himself.

Ginyu then calmed down and realized at the kind power he unlocked, and he smiled.

"So there's more secrets to this amazing body, eh?"

From the distance, Vegeta's attention was brought to Ginyu as he felt his power grow so big. He shook in concern as he saw in disbelief that Ginyu had his power increased by so much.

"Can it be? Was Kakarot a super saiyan? No, I'm the super saiyan, not Kakarot" Vegeta thought to himself. As Vegeta was going toward Ginyu in order to fight him, he felt another big power level building up. He looked around as he was locating the source. His search ended when some cliffs trembled and collapsed and from where the cliffs once stood, there appeared a red aura. It was Raditz, and he was building up his power. He raced back to face Ginyu again.

When Raditz got to Ginyu, he found his opponent smiling. "Are you ready to meet your doom Raditz?"

Raditz wasn't too terrified, he recognized to what degree that Ginyu was using kaio-ken. He recognized that Ginyu was only at a kaio-ken times five, while Raditz was at times ten but it wasn't close to Ginyu's power.

"let's see what you got Ginyu"

Ginyu launched his punch and caught Raditz off guard. Raditz went crashing into Frieza's ship, he got up and wiped blood off his check. In the distance, Vegeta was watching, shaking at the enormous power that these two fighters had. At the same time, he was angry that these two had so much power and had surpassed him.

"Well, Raditz it's time to end your miserable and pathetic life"

Ginyu placed his hands together as he began to charge his attack.

"AGHHH!"

Raditz hesitated and realized that Ginyu was putting everything in his attack, then without warning Ginyu launched his attack. Raditz held his ground as he powered up to his maximum.

"KAIOKEN TIMES ...FIFTEENN!"

There was a big blaze around Raditz's aura, his aura had gotten much bigger. The aura served as a shield from Ginyu's attack, then with one mighty push, he punched the beam into the sky. There was a big explosion, Ginyu looked up as his attack was pushed away. He hadn't expected Raditz to be much stronger, nor had he expected Raditz to be able to survive his blast. Raditz took this chance to attack.

"Saturday Crash!"

He launched his usual purple spherical attack. Ginyu had just turned around when he saw that he was shot at, he stuck his hands out to hold the attack but it was too much overwhelming. There was a big explosion as Ginyu took the attack head-on, Goku's body began to give out.

"No, damn you Raditz"

There was a big flash, as Ginyu took the hit. After the big flash, Ginyu was found laying on the ground all beaten and unable to move. He was severely wounded all over, while Raditz was breathing hard. His last attack drained all his power away, he was no longer cloaked in the kaio-ken technique. At this point, he was no shape to fight. He may have no taken a beating, but he was out of power. He was floating in the air as he inspected Ginyu on the ground. Then he slowly collapsed and started to fall towards the ground at a very fast pace. He landed with such a big impact that the ground shook when Raditz hit the ground. Ginyu tried to move but he couldn't, that's when Goku realized that Ginyu was no longer a threat.

"I think it's over"

Then in that moment, Goku felt something flew past them. It was Vegeta.

"Raditz, how could you be so stupid? he's still alive and can easily call for Frieza, now I'll have to finish him"

Raditz just glared at Vegeta, but the Prince flew over to Ginyu. Goku began to call out, he knew Vegeta was walking into a trap.

"Vegeta No! Don't do it!"

In that moment, there was a smile over Ginyu as Vegeta approach him.

"That's it Vegeta, come over here so I can take that body of yours" Ginyu whispered.

Vegeta placed his arm out as he was about to take aim at Ginyu when suddenly he felt his body paralyzed. He struggled to break free, but he couldn't. There was an even greater smile on Ginyu as he saw that he had Vegeta where he wanted.

"Change now!"

In that moment of fear, Vegeta knew he couldn't stop what was coming. He knew he screwed up but just then he saw that someone had jumped in the way. There was yet another flash.

Vegeta looked around as he tried to figure out what happened. Then he became aware that Goku had intervened with Ginyu's technique and managed to get his body back. Now Goku couldn't fight back because of the beating Ginyu took while they had switched bodies. Ginyu was in a better state. He may had a hole in his chest, but he was able to move around in his old body.

"Darn it! I was so close"

Then he looked up as he saw that Vegeta with a big grin. Ginyu knew that Vegeta had intentions of finishing him off. He gulped as he saw that there was no way of getting out of this mess, this time.

* * *

_POWER LEVELS:_

_Ginyu(Goku's body) Full-Power(Base): 400,000_

_Raditz Full-Power(Base): 150,000_

_Ginyu(angry+kaio-ken triggered): 2,000,000_

_Raditz(kaio-ken x15): 2,250,000_

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: Well, The Ginyu saga is basically over. So I can finally start the Frieza saga soon. It seems Goku took a beating, so he won't be fighting for the moment. Raditz is also out fighting for the time being, until he can recover from the fight he had earlier. For those of you who aren't aware yet, my posting schedule is Wednesday and Saturday. Thank you for reading and Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kaiservb : Well, I'm quite busy so I can't make them any longer than I already may have. Sorry, bro. By the way, I use the vision as a form to warn Goku of critical events.  
**_

_**Your Average Saiyan : Well, he kind of does. It was difficult for me to explain in this chapter what went on.**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Just wait til you see Vegeta during the fight with Frieza. Won't be much different than the anime but there will be minor changes.**_

_**Zyphrost : I know Raditz is seen to be much weaker, but watch what happens next. There's a reason why I put his power the way I did. And Vegeta..? He's just as strong as his anime counterpart.**_

_**Guest: A better writer? Okay, I'm ready. I hope...**_

_**_**Guest(Jaylon101): Thanks, you might be the only one who's satisfied with the power levels I have posted. Thanks! :)**_**_

_**_**Bman778 : Aw, I won't reveal that now. Just wait and see what I have planned in the future chapters.**_**_

_**_**William Johnson : Thank you for your compliments. And I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm quite busy especially now that I'm starting college in a few weeks. I want to ask you to be patient with me.**_**_


	52. Peace Among Them, At Last

"So Ginyu, where's your power level of 400,000 now?" mocked Vegeta as he approached the terrified Ginyu.

Ginyu knew he couldn't take out Vegeta, he was in no fighting state. Vegeta moved in and began fighting Ginyu who kept getting demolished as Vegeta landed hits that always seem to hurt Ginyu more and more. Vegeta laughed at how easily his fight with Ginyu had become. Vegeta couldn't help think that Ginyu was once a captain of Frieza's elite squad. Now Ginyu was finished, he was nobody and with no squad to lead anymore.

Ginyu tried his best to fend off Vegeta, but he was in horrible condition. His deathly injury in his chest was slowing him down and lowering his power level as he struggled to fight. He was kicked in the stomach with such force that he was sent flying backward until stopped by another kick from behind. The last kick landed him on the ground. Ginyu looked up but all he saw was a huge ki-blast that was coming toward him to claim his life. Ginyu knew that Vegeta was done toying with him and launched his finishing attack. Ginyu tried his best to survive and placed both of his hands in hopes of pushing Vegeta's blast away. Ginyu's body began to sweat as his body was giving up on him, his body was straining as Ginyu's feet were digging onto the ground, deeper and deeper. He knew it was too much for him, and that there was no way for him to live through this.

There was so much strain on Ginyu as his body began to sweat more rapidly. He was gasping, as he was losing his breath. He His arms were bending against his will as Vegeta's blast was closing in on him. Eventually Ginyu knew it was better to give up now than to continue to suffer.

"I failed you, Lord Frieza" thought Ginyu to himself.

Then Captain Ginyu lowered his arms allowing for Vegeta's attack to finish him off. He wasn't afraid at this point, he knew that his time was finally up. He smiled as he was remembering all those that he had slaughtered at his delight. He let out one final yell as his body was being blown to bits by Vegeta's attack. Vegeta smirked as his enemy was blown up, the reign of the Ginyu force was over.

Vegeta descended down from the sky. He made his way over to where everyone else was at.

"Humph, follow me" he grunted.

Raditz was able to walk, and he wasn't severely injured like his brother. Raditz was just too fatigued and worn out from the fight with Ginyu. Goku was the only one on severe condition. He had been severely beaten like a pulp when Ginyu was using his body. He couldn't move anything even if he wanted to; he had Gohan and Krillin help him as Vegeta led the way. Goku was carried into Frieza's ship.

_**ELSEWHERE:**_

Nail had taken Frieza away from the elder's presence. He wanted to give time to the earthlings so they can summon the dragon balls. He knew that the Earthlings were the only chance of returning those that were slaughtered by Frieza's orders. He was sure that he might not survive, but he knew it was for a good cause. Nail was flying as he led Frieza toward a spot far away so that they can fight. Now, all he had to do was to find time to distract the evil tyrant long enough until the dragon was summoned.

_**FRIEZA'S SHIP:**_

Vegeta had just given Krillin and Gohan new armor, while Goku and Raditz were put in two separate healing tanks.

"You two better put that armor for when we're going against Frieza" said Vegeta.

"You really think we have a chance against Frieza?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta looked out the window.

"Not too sure, we can all die but I'm not going to give up" said the Prince.

"Yea Vegeta, we'll fight at our fullest" said Gohan as he was slipping his head into the armor he was given.

Vegeta continued to look out the window, as he thought back to his past. All those years working under Frieza's slave, now today he has the chance to get his revenge back. He clenched his fist as his veins on his wrists began to pop out.

"Soon.. Frieza... very soon" whispered Vegeta.

Not far from where Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan where, Raditz was moving around as he was in his healing tank. He was reflecting and was very concerned about his brother. Raditz remembered when he saw Goku have a tint of gold aura when using the kaio-ken technique before they left Earth. He remembered that when they fought Turles, Goku defeated Turles when he was fully enraged. At that point, Goku was dead tired and had no reserves whatsoever, but somehow he managed to draw power that he had never witnessed before. Then when Ginyu had his brother's body, Ginyu's anger triggered some his brother's power when Vegeta had killed Jeice. Ginyu had become enraged and somehow triggered the kaio-ken technique. Everyone watching was surprised that Ginyu was able to do that but Raditz saw something else. It was good that Goku was strong, but he wanted to know what that golden aura was from way back. How was it that Goku's power reacts to emotion...?

_**FAR AWAY:**_

"AGHHHH!"

Frieza had just ripped Nail's arm off. Nail was in a fetal position after he had his face smashed in by Frieza's fist. The impact was so great that it knocked Nail onto the ground right on contact.

"Now now, is it worth your life to not tell me how to activate the dragon ball? Is it?" asked Frieza as he watched Nail lie on the ground.

"We can do this all day, if you want. I'm making it easier for you"

Nail had his hands over his face as he was in pain, but he had decided that he was not going to tell this tyrant anything. All he had to do was make time, that was what mattered.

_**FRIEZA'S SHIP:**_

By then, Dende had manage to arrive to Gohan and Krillin safely. Together the three friends secretly agreed to summon the dragon before Vegeta spotted them.

"I don't think it's a good idea that we let Vegeta get his wish, Gohan. If he becomes immortal, there's no stopping him" said Krillin.

Gohan agreed, but he felt bad that Krillin misjudged Vegeta. Gohan believed that Vegeta wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"But if Vegeta was set to destroy us, he would have done it a while ago when my dad and uncle were beaten. Instead he had my dad and Uncle placed in healing containers and gave us each an armor" said Gohan trying to defend Vegeta's reputation.

Krillin looked away "I don't know Gohan, the idea of Vegeta obtaining immortality seems wrong to me in so many ways"

So the three went out and agreed to summon the dragon anyway.

**FAR AWAY(AGAIN):**

"So you're not going to tell me, then?" roared Frieza.

Nail didn't reply at first but instead, he bursted into a fit of laughter. Frieza was confused by his laughter, his sudden change of mood made Frieza bitter.

"What's so funny?" asked Frieza bitterly.

Then Nail finally pulled his hands away from his face.

"While you were here toying with me, the Earthlings might have already summoned the dragon by now"

And as if it were right on cue, the sky suddenly turned pitch dark and Frieza felt foolish.

"Why you little imbosle! You'll pay for that" roared Frieza. Then Frieza took off in the direction of his ship.

_**FRIEZA'S SHIP(YET AGAIN):**_

"Your wish has been granted" boomed Porunga.

There was glee all over Gohan's face. They had wished for Piccolo to be alive and now he was on Namek. Dende turned over to Gohan.

"What's your final wish?"

As Gohan was about to speak, he was interrupted by an angry voice behind them.

"...you'll wish that you'll never betray me again"

All three turned their head around to see who it was.

"Vegeta!"

There was anger in his face.

"You fools, don't you know that Frieza's on his way here?"

Vegeta's remark brought fear to the three of them.

Right now, you mean Frieza's coming right now?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta barked back "Yes baldy, I mean right now. None of us have a chance, that's where the dragon comes in. You're going to wish me immortality"

Dende shook his head no. Vegeta glared at him and picked him up.

"Is there a problem with that?"

Gohan spoke for Dende.

"Vegeta No! He's the only one who can communicate for the dragon"

Vegeta just dropped him. Dende looked at Gohan who replied.

"Vegeta's right, we have no alternative. Let Vegeta get his immortality"

Dende hesitated but he knew there was no way around it. Then he faced the dragon as he spoke.

"PORUNGA!"

As Dende was giving his wish to Porunga, the dragon suddenly disappeared and the dragon balls fell from the sky with a big thump. Everyone examined as they realized that they had become stone. Vegeta realized that he didn't get his immortality.

"What the hell happened here? Where's my immortality? Answer me, **NOW!**"

"the dragon is dead because the grand elder has died" sobbed Dende.

Then Dende began to cry, Krillin took him under his arms as he wept.

"You fools, you realize what you have done? Now Frieza will... will... "

Krillin and Gohan turned around to see what Vegeta was looking at. Then up on a cliff was the one who they all feared. They found Frieza smiling.

"Oh Vegeta, please go on. These will be your last words so go on, I insist don't waste them..."

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: so this basically ends the Ginyu saga for sure and sparks the beginning of the Frieza saga. Not much action occurred here but expect more as the Z-fighters at last battle the might Frieza. Expect many twists. Anyways like always, thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review, I'd be happy to reply back. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Thanks, I think you're the only one who has never had a problem with the way I write. I know my writing isn't perfect, but you still compliment it. :)  
**_

_**Zyphrost : I know it sounded a little stupid, but it would seem boring if Raditz had nothing to fight during this saga. I needed to give him a challenge for a zenkai boost.**_

_**Kaiservb : Oh you.**_

_**Guest( Jaylon 101) : Sorry that I messed that yeah, Goku will get a zenkai boost but not as big as you think he will. It might make you upset, actually.**_

_**William Johnson : Thanks, and I'm sorry for having to make you wait.**_

_**Your Average Saiyan : It's very similar but with a few small changes.**_


	53. Wrath of the Tyrant!

All eyes were locked on Frieza, they had their eyes glued on to him. There was so much fear on their faces; they didn't know how much time they had left before Frieza began executing them one by one.

"Well Vegeta, it seems that you have made a couple of friends since last time" said Frieza as he looked from side to side.

Vegeta shrugged at first, not knowing what to say. After a few seconds of silence, Vegeta had built up the courage to respond back.

"Don't worry about them, you'll be fighting me"

Frieza rose his eyebrow at Vegeta's remark.

"You..? By yourself, Vegeta?"

_**ELSEWHERE:**_

Piccolo looked around as he examined Namek. A place that was supposed to be home, but he had never been to.

"So this is the land of my ancestors, it all looks so peaceful. So calm but..."

His eyes widened as he felt someone's ki spike up.

"I'm not here for a visit. I'm here to defeat Frieza. GOHAN! I'm coming" yelled Piccolo as he powered up. Then Piccolo took off as fast as he could toward everyone else. Sweat ran down his face as he felt Frieza's ki rise. It was like nothing he had sensed before

"I hope everyone else is still alive" he whispered.

_**BATTLEFIELD:**_

Gohan, Krillin, and Dende watched as Frieza and Vegeta locked arms. They were both powered up to their max, and they were now pushing against each other. Frieza's scouter was beeping then blew up. There was strain on both of their faces as they push against each other. Then finally after struggling with each other, they both let go of each other and jumped back creating some space in between themselves.

"I'm impressed Vegeta, I hadn't notice that you finally grew up into a man"

Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Keep mocking me Frieza, but you're not fighting with the average saiyan. In fact..."

Vegeta then pointed at Gohan.

"..this kid and I have reached an elite power never seen before and that's all"

Then Vegeta pointed to himself.

"I, Vegeta Prince of Saiyans am a super saiyan!"

Gohan was confused, that was the first time he heard that term before.

"A Super-what?"

Frieza chuckled.

"You hear that Vegeta? Even the kid doesn't understand you and your fairy tales"

Krillin then whispered to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan you think Vegeta has a chance against Frieza?"

Gohan then turned to Krillin. "I don't know Krillin, at this point I don't know what to think"

_**PICCOLO:**_

Piccolo flew as he approached Frieza's ki. As he was flying, he felt a ki that was slowly dropping. The ki signal was very weak, Piccolo decided to investigate. He descended to the ground as he approached the ki signal where he found a beaten Namek like himself.

"Hello brother"

Piccolo was taken back at this salutation.

"Brother?"

Nail looked at Piccolo.

"I'm assuming the Earthlings got their wish. That's good, real good. Hey, I think I can lend you a hand"

Nail's last remark caught Piccolo's attention.

"In this state, I don't think you can help me"

Nail grinned.

"Patience brother, patience. I fought Frieza before, I know how strong he is. You won't stand a chance like that but if you let me, I know how to change that"

Piccolo had a serious expression on his face.

"Kept talking... I'm listening"

Nail chuckled a little "Okay here's what I'm planning..."

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

"C'mon Frieza stop hiding, I know your little secret. Transform already.." yelled Vegeta.

"WHAT? FRIEZA CAN TRANSFORM?" asked Krillin as he began to walk back slowly.

Frieza grinned at Vegeta's stupidity.

"My, my Vegeta. Aren't you a little feisty?"

Vegeta laughed at Frieza.

"I want to fight you at your full-power"

Frieza placed his hand out.

"Very well, if you want to die so quickly, I'll won't keep you waiting"

Then Frieza began to crouch as his power began to rise. The ground began to shake as a dark red aura with a black tint surrounded Frieza. Gohan was amazed at how much power Frieza was holding back.

"Prepare yourselves..." said Frieza as his body began to go undergo the awaited transformation.

_**PICCOLO:**_

"..So you willing to do that" asked Piccolo.

Piccolo was unsure of fusing. He gave thought to it, then from a distance, he felt that Frieza's power had increased so much. It was out of control. He knew that Gohan was in serious trouble now.

"I'll do it, just tell me what to do" said Piccolo desperately.

Nail nodded.

"Thank you, you won't be disappointing. Now place your hand here and it'll all be over in a second"

Piccolo did as he was told. He was reluctant at first, but he eventually placed his hand over Nail's chest.

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Vegeta's mouth had dropped as Frieza's power was growing at an unstable rate. He had not expected Frieza's power to be so enormous and it brought fear to Vegeta.

"Impossible, it's unreal how is he this strong?"

Vegeta took a few steps back as he witnessed Frieza transformation right before his eyes. The tyrant was currently was growing in size along with his power. His horns seemed to be growing longer and sharper. Gohan starred as the tyrant transformed. Krillin held Dende, as Dende looked away from the horrible sight. The power was overwhelming to everyone. No one had expected for Frieza's power to be that high.

_**GOKU &amp; RADITZ(HEALING TANKS):**_

Both brothers were motionless as they were slowly recovering in a separate tank. They communicated their thoughts as they sensed Frieza's ki.

"You feel that Kakarot"

There was silence before Goku responded.

"Yes I feel it, the power is outstanding. They started to fighting Frieza already. He's may not be stronger than us, but I'm afraid that he can kill my son, or Krillin even Vegeta"

"Don't worry Kakarot, I don't need much time to heal. I'm almost half-way done"

Hopefully Vegeta helps out this time and doesn't flee, Goku thought to himself.

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Frieza smiled as he stood taller in his form. In a new and deeper voice, the newly transformed tyrant asked the frightened prince.

"What's wrong Vegeta? I thought you were a super saiyan. You want to know the power of this form? It's over one million"

Vegeta clenched his both fists.

"Over one-million? That's impossible even for someone like you. No one's that strong"

Frieza closed his eyes as his black lips formed a smile.

"Really, I'm the liar. Here's a taste of my power"

Then without warning, he placed his hand up that caused a big shock wave that brought a huge wave of water. Everyone flew straight for the sky. Exactly where Frieza wanted them, he looked up at his terrified victims.

"Who should he kill first? So many options but so little time. It won't be long until my brother, Cooler becomes aware of my whereabouts. He will surely come and find out about my intentions of trying to obtain immortality" Frieza thought bitterly.

He knew he had to move on quickly, and he charged toward the sky with his horns in the front as he claimed his first victim. Frieza darted as quickly as he could, before his victim could avoid being struck by his horns.

_**GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

"Things are looking bad. Kriling just got his torso pierced by Frieza" said Raditz as he felt Krillin's ki drop significantly

Goku's pulse suddenly rose.

"What? Not Krillin" said a third voice.

King Kai had manage to get in contact with the saiyan brothers. He spoke to both brothers telepathically from his planet.

"I'm afraid so, Goku. Your friend had fallen, and he's being washed away in the sea at this very moment"

Goku couldn't contain himself, it couldn't be true. His long-time best friend was dying, and he couldn't help it.

From where King Kai stood, the other Z-fighters were training. They have all been training ever since Nappa sent them there. King Kai had always told the Z-fighters of Goku's fights after fighting Vegeta. They were all aware of what took place with Dr. Wheelo and the Turles incidents. After hearing what Goku had faced, they were all inspired to train harder. Now they were trying to match Goku's performance of when he faced Turles. They were doing good for the small time that they have been there.

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes, how can such a monster exist?

Gohan watched as the tide took Krillin away. Gohan's body was shaking in fear. Frieza just laughed as krillin was washed away. His laughter amplified Gohan's rage.

"No-o...K-krillin..." murmured Gohan as he had eyes glued to the sea.

"What's wrong Vegeta, aren't going to step up? I thought you were ready to face me in this form?"mocked Vegeta.

Then Vegeta turned to face Gohan as he noticed that his power was slowly rising. He knew Gohan's anger ws kicking in.

"You Monster! How could you?!" yelled Gohan as he sprung forward.

Gohan rushed at Frieza. Frieza was taken by surprised, as he got hit with an upper-cut and punched continuously in the stomach. Gohan ended his combo with a kick that sent Frieza into the ground with a big crash.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" said Gohan as his angry pushed his power even higher. He placed his hands above his head.

"MASENKO-HA!"

The blast had overwhelmed Gohan and it was a direct hit on Frieza. There was a big flash and after everyone's vision had cleared, Frieza was seen lying on the ground with scrapes and bruises on him. Gohan didn't stop there, he flew straight down as he landed with a strong stomp onto Frieza's stomach, the impact woke Frieza with a start.

"AH!" wheezed the tyrant.

Gohan backed up as he flew back toward Vegeta.

How can Kakarot's child be this strong? It's impossible, Vegeta thought to himself.

Then Frieza got up without a care in the world. He wiped himself off.

"My, that was quite a scare you gave kid, but you are nothing compared to my power. No one is"

Gohan was shaking in fear as he saw how easily Frieza had shaken off the damage he had previously taken. Frieza smiled as he charged at Gohan, he back handed Gohan with such force that Gohan was sent slamming into the ground. Gohan struggled to get up but Frieza landed on his back with his big foot. There was a crack as Gohan yelled wanting to get up, but Frieza kept putting more pressure on the demi-saiyan's back.

"Aren't you going to help your little friend, Vegeta?"

Vegeta knew he couldn't defeat the tyrant; Frieza was just too strong. Before Vegeta could think of anything else, he suddenly saw a blue disk-like attack that came soaring so fast that was aimed at Frieza. The tyrant tried to dodge but the attack sliced his tail off.

"Okay, which one of you was it?" growled Frieza.

Vegeta looked from a distance as he also searched the owner of the disk. The from a far, he saw the bald warrior standing there.

"Over here Frieza" said Krillin as he slapped his behind.

Frieza charged after him angrily. Vegeta was so confused, how was he alive? Frieza had already executed Krillin. Then Vegeta looked down to see how Gohan was doing only to witness as Dende was healing him. It all makes sense now, it's the Namekian kid. The little Namek has healing abilities. Vegeta smiled as he realized that this could come in handy.

Krillin was coming back with Frieza chasing from behind. Once Gohan was completely healed, he joined Vegeta and Krillin in the sky just as Frieza arrived.

"You fools will pay"

There was confidence in Vegeta as he realized that the tables might have turned on Frieza.

"I don't think so. Fire!"

Then the three of them were fighting multiple shots as Frieza embraced himself. After what seemed minutes of shooting Frieza, they had stopped with their barrage of blasts. Krillin spoke first.

"You think we hurt him?"

Vegeta had an angry expression on his face.

"Are you stupid?"

Then as the dust cleared, Frieza was seen floating there. He wasn't happy.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, one by one"

Gohan knew it was useless to try an attack from far range.

"What options do we have left. We might as attack head-on" yelled the young warrior.

Then he flew at Frieza as Krillin followed behind. Vegeta felt he had to follow too.

"Idiots!" he murmured under his breath as he followed closely behind.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: Sorry for the many scene changes, but I had to somehow show the other events that were occurring. Not much happened in this chapter, but I hope to bring more next chapter. Well, thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Kaiservb : It's okay. I appreciate the help. And I'm sorry to say that not all chapters will be this long. Some will still be quite short.  
**_

_**omegazeroinfi : Expect changes in the Frieza fight. Maybe the deaths won't be much different but there will be difference in power in the characters.**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Well, I must thank you for being kind enough to point out my errors. I still have a long way to go before I can actually call myself an actual writer.**_

_**Zyphrost : For this chapter, I expect a lot of input from you.  
**_

_**Your Average Saiyan : He has to die eventually, doesn't he?**_

_**Guest(Jaylon 101) : Thank you, and I'm considering the idea of putting you in it. What if you die?**_


	54. Native Powers

Just as Gohan was about to shoot an attack, he felt a huge ki approach. The suddenly, something flew in his way. It happened too fast, but Gohan halted as this newcomer appeared in front of him. There was a bright light emitting from this newcomer. After a few seconds, the bright light began to fade away and slowly showed who the newcomer was.

"Piccolo! You're back!"

Piccolo smiled as he faced Gohan.

"Nice to see you too, Gohan"

Then he looked at Frieza. He was just as menacing as he had imagined Frieza to be.

"So you're that Frieza?"

"It seems I have forgotten to kill a Namekian. How stupid of you to come back, you should have left when you had the chance" said Frieza.

Vegeta got closer as he tried to confirm that the newcomer was indeed the Namek that Nappa had killed on Earth.

"You fool, we couldn't take him down, what makes you think you can take him?" growled Vegeta.

There was a sparkle in Piccolo's eyes. "Hmph! After I'm done with Frieza, we'll settle an old score"

Vegeta smiled remembering how he had beaten Piccolo back on Earth with a single punch before Nappa had killed him.

"By all means, by my guest"

_**GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

"You feel that Kakarot? A bigger power level has just arrived"

"Yes Raditz, I felt it. The weird part is that I can feel that Gohan's ki is settled but that would only mean that an ally showed up. Maybe it's Piccolo"

"The Namek? That's impossible! How is he that strong?"

"I don't know but there's no other person I can think of other than Piccolo"

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Both warriors had already started fighting. It seemed that they were equally matched in strength. There was no doubt about it.

"That's impossible. How is the Namek fighting at this level, he was no where near this power when Nappa fought him. Much less when I had punched him in the stomach when had attacked me" murmured Vegeta under his breath.

He looked over and saw at how Gohan was happy that Piccolo was winning. I need to get out of here, Vegeta thought to himself.

Both Piccolo and Frieza had locked arms. Piccolo knew it was no good to push against Frieza, so he decided to end it quickly. He shot beams from his eyes that were aimed at Frieza, but Frieza managed to see them in time and jumped back as he avoided them. As Frieza jumped into a safety distance, he was unaware that he walking into Piccolo's kick. Piccolo continued his ambush with kicks until he landed a strong kick that sent Frieza flying toward the ground. Frieza got up as he rubbed that trickle of blood running down his lip.

"Very impressive Namek, to believe that your planet can generate strong warriors. How would you like to join me?"

Piccolo descended onto the ground.

"Let me think about it...no"

Frieza watched at a distance as he saw Vegeta leave the scene.

"Hold that thought Namek, I'll be right back..."

Then Frieza had disappeared as he went after Vegeta, while Vegeta was unaware that he was being pursued.

"Maybe there's my ship or take any of the Ginyu's ship. Then I'll fly away. It's perfect" said Vegeta as he was fleeing as fast as he could.

Just as Vegeta was flying away, he was suddenly stopped by Frieza.

"My, my, aren't we in a rush?"

Vegeta trembled as he had Frieza in front of him.

"How rude of you to leave before being excused. I guess I have to discipline you" continued Frieza.

Vegeta had no idea where Frieza was going to struck him, but he knew that Frieza was going to strike him. Then it happened, Vegeta was sent crashing into a cliff. Once satisfied, Frieza left back to Piccolo. From the rubble, Vegeta managed to get out.

"Fool... I've survived and now I'll be stronger once I..."

Then he had his eyes on Dende

"...once I heal" there was a grin on Vegeta, once he found his way out of this mess.

It seemed seconds but Frieza hadn't left for long, he reappeared instantly back to Piccolo.

".. so where were we Namek? Oh that's right, I was proposing you a position. I'll ask you again"

Piccolo shrugged his shoulders.

"The answer is still no"

Frieza closed his eyes as he sighed in disappointment.

"Very well, you shall die along with your pitiful friends"

Then they began fighting again, but Piccolo was losing this time. Then Piccolo realized what was happening, Frieza had been previously toying with him and now Frieza was actually fighting to his max. Just as Piccolo was processing this thought, Frieza sent Piccolo into a rock structure with a kick.

"Oh no! Piccolo's being beaten" said Gohan fearing that Piccolo was defeated.

Gohan was unsure Piccolo had the upper hand anymore, he turned around as he saw Vegeta approaching them again.

"C'mon Namek, I thought you were much stronger than this. I still have more fight in me, and I'm hoping you do too" said Frieza as he mocked Piccolo.

Then the boulders began to shake as Piccolo got out. There was a blast and Piccolo appeared from beneath the boulders. He had a very serious expression, and he took off his turban along with his weights.

"oh, aren't you full of surprises?" said Frieza as he realized that Piccolo had also been holding back.

Piccolo cracked his knuckles and neck.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Frieza"

"You want me to do what?" said Krillin as he and Vegeta isolated themselves from everyone else.

Vegeta was losing his patience.

"Yes, I want you to severely injury so that the Namek kid can heal me and I can take down Frieza"

Krillin was unsure, he felt that there was a twist in this. He agreed to do it, but there was something that worried him. He had to talk to Dende first. Once Krillin told Dende, he disagreed. Dende didn't want to heal the man who killed his people, but Krillin managed to convince him explaining that Vegeta might be their answer to defeating Frieza. They had this plan all set, except for Gohan. He was completely unaware of what was happening. He was watching as Piccolo fought Frieza and concentrated only on them.

It had seemed that Piccolo had slowly gained the upper-hand once again. Now, it was Frieza who struggled to keep up with Piccolo. Piccolo was feeling confident and decided that it was best to end Frieza once and for all. First he cornered Frieza before blasting him with everything he had.

"This is for all the Namekians who you killed" yelled Piccolo as he prepared his attack.

Frieza didn't seemed intimidated by Piccolo's words, but he had quickly lost track of Piccolo. Frieza was then met by Piccolo's punch that caused a horrible gash on Frieza's face. Frieza tried to figure out where the hit came from, but he was met by another punch. As Frieza tried to figure out where the two punches came from, he was attacked by multiple punches that barraged him. Then Piccolo had sent his final blow with a big blast causing Frieza to crash onto the ground where he was buried under the rubble from the impact that his fall caused.

"Just to be sure..." said Piccolo as he prepared another attack.

Then Piccolo unleashed a barrage of ki attacks toward Frieza who was below him. Frieza opened his eyes just as he saw that he was being rained by ki blasts. Everyone watched as Piccolo were moving without no intention of stopping. The blasts seemed like they would go on forever until Piccolo finally stopped. Piccolo stopped as he tried to catch his breath. He realized that Frieza had managed to get out.

"Very well Namek, you managed to hurt me. Wipe that smile off your face, I still can transform, so your attack was useless"

Piccolo's eyes widened.

"What? you can't be serious"

There was a grin of Frieza's face as he got the reaction he wanted from Piccolo. Then Frieza crouched again as he began transforming again. There was a strain on his veins as his transformation occurred.

Meanwhile while Frieza was transforming into his third form, Vegeta was going through his worst pain in his life. Krillin had managed to blast a hole that tore through armor and now Vegeta was bleeding fast, luckily Dende had already begun to heal him. Vegeta smiled knowing that he will have everyone in his hands. Soon, he would have the strength to take the reigns again once he became the strongest. many thought filled Vegeta as he felt his strength returning. He will lay waste to the planet once he's done with Frieza. The idea of Frieza dying by his hands brought relief as his wounds began to clot. After putting an end to Frieza, he will start a new reign. Then Vegeta remembered that he had an old score with Goku and Raditz.

"Yes, they will pay for what they've done" whispered Vegeta.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: Sorry for posting a day late. I'm also well aware that Vegeta's being healed a little bit too early. There's a reason that I made it that way. Sorry if you don't like it. I apologize. Anyways, thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kaiservb : Alright. Got it.  
**_

_**Your Average Saiyan : It might actually be a while before Goku and Raditz make an appearance to fight Frieza. I plan to not overdue it.**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : I appreciate that. Thank you.**_

_**Guest : Thank you.**_


	55. Frieza's 3rd Form

It was horrifying sight for Piccolo as he watched Frieza transform before his eyes. Piccolo awed as he examined Frieza's new appearance. In his opinion, Frieza was now something more sinister and uglier.

".. you disgusting freak" blurted out Piccolo.

Frieza's power had risen so much. Piccolo knew he had no chance now, but he wasn't going to give up. At this current moment, he was the strongest being, until Goku and Raditz healed. He flew at Frieza and swung at him, but Frieza managed to dodge Piccolo's punch by simply moving his head to the side. Frieza smiled as he saw Piccolo's shocked expression. Frieza took this opportunity to strike back. He thrust his knee into Piccolo's stomach. The impact sent Piccolo flying the opposite direction as his mouth spat out blood.

"What's wrong? I thought you were getting warmed up" chuckled Frieza.

Both fighters were floating in the air. Then Piccolo set eyes and charged at Frieza. Frieza's only response was to blast Piccolo away. Frieza his fingers and started to barrage of blasts that were cutting through Piccolo's clothing and eventually, it was piercing through his skin. Frieza laughed as he saw how his opponent tried his best to avoid being hit, but Piccolo would eventually end up back in the same place.

As Gohan watched Piccolo being punished by Frieza's technique, Gohan realized that Piccolo was severely injured and needed help. He grit his teeth as he could hear Frieza laugh.

"Piccolo..." whispered Gohan.

As Frieza continued shooting his barrage of beams from his fingers, he realized that Piccolo was no longer trying to avoid the hits. Piccolo had decided to avoid fleeing and just decided to shield himself as best as he could as Frieza fired at him. Piccolo was eventually stripped down from his clothes, as they were disintegrated from Frieza's blasts. Frieza stopped for a second to examine Piccolo. Piccolo wasn't in a good state, he was bleeding all over his legs and arms.

"Piccolo!" yelled Gohan as he felt enraged.

Gohan knew it was now or never. From where he stood, he took in flight as he made his way toward Piccolo as he tried his best to aid him.

Not far from where Gohan was standing, Vegeta was waking up. He slowly stood up and took a look at the sky. He laughed as he saw the state that Piccolo was in.

"Fool! He should have known better than to challenge Frieza. Lucky for him, I'm here to save him... that is if I don't plan to kill him too" then he laughed some more.

Dende became startled as he heard Vegeta.

"What? You can't... he's one of our last warriors.."

Vegeta glared at the terrified Dende and push him down with one arm.

"Move aside then, if you want me to save him.."

Then as Vegeta got closer, he noticed a surge of ki rising really high. He took a look at the sky to see what it was. Then he spotted Gohan approaching Frieza.

"...what is he going to do now" thought Vegeta bitterly.

He watched as Gohan closed on Frieza. By then, Frieza spotted Gohan coming toward him.

"Take this" yelled Frieza as he shot one last shot at Piccolo. Frieza then ducked as he avoided Gohan's incoming kick.

"You again" said Frieza as he locked eyes with Gohan. Frieza started at Gohan, as he noticed something different about Gohan. His eyes were brighter.

Gohan flew straight up as one of his hands was lighting up as he was flying higher and higher.

"MASENKO!" he yelled as he was high above Frieza.

Then he unleashed his attack. Frieza watched as the blast approached him. He laughed as he believed that Gohan's attack was going to be weak. He was unaware of the zenkai boost he had received from Dende healing earlier.

From below, Piccolo watched as Gohan fired his attack. He was in a state of confusion.

"..why did Gohan use my attack?

It was such a bewildering moment for Piccolo. He hasn't realized what an impact he had on the kid. Who ever knew Gohan had so much adoration from him. Then Piccolo made a promise to himself.

"Whatever happens Gohan will make it alive, even if it means my life"

Frieza felt weight on his arms as he struggled to push the attack away. He was quite shocked that Gohan's attack was more stronger than he intended. He had managed to push the attack away little by little.

"Stupid kid, he's already losing too much ground"

Then his eyes widened as he heard Gohan powering up another attack.

"What!?"

Gohan had put most of his power in the Masenko, but he saved some for a second attack. He was intentionally using one hand for the Masenko because he had a plan. With the other hand, he began to charge another attack

"KAME!.."

Everyone had turned their attention to Gohan as they watched Gohan gather power into his other hand.

"HAME!..."

Gohan struggled to place his last bit of energy into his attack.

"...HA!"

The two blasts of Gohan's attacks were suddenly merged together into one. The outcome of the blast was much stronger, and Frieza was lost struggling. It was obvious to everyone that Gohan's attack was stronger than Frieza; the tyrant didn't show any sign of having the strength couldn't push back. Frieza was slowly pushed toward the ground. Gohan's colossal attack was overtaking Frieza as he growled. Then in one mighty push, Gohan sent the blast straight toward ground and took Frieza.

The impact of the blast shook the place, yet everyone was awed by Gohan's amazing power. Even Vegeta felt some sort of respect for Gohan for pulling off an attack like that. He had never seen such a display before.

_**GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

Back at Frieza's ship, both brothers had felt Gohan's attack. They were fully aware that it was him that launched the blast.

"Oh no, Frieza's still not out. I can still feel his ki but how?" gasped Goku.

Raditz knew that his brother was very concerned for his son. Frieza wasn't one to show any sign of mercy.

"Rest easy brother for I am almost done. Another fifteen minutes and I should go and help your son and our friends"

At hearing Raditz's last remark, Goku's mind brought back memories. He remembered of the vision he had when they had first embarked on the space pod. Goku was feeling anxious, his biggest fear was that his vision came true after all.

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Everyone had assumed that Frieza was dead. There was no sign of him. Vegeta knew he wasn't. As the smoke uncleared, everyone gasped as they discovered that Frieza was still alive. He was standing in place with a big frown on his face. His body was severely injured, it was all burned from Gohan's attack. He turned his head toward the sky as he searched for Gohan.

"You were lucky before, and you were lucky this time. Now, your end has come..."

Frieza aimed his finger at the horrified Gohan. Frieza smirked as he locks his aim on Gohan. Just as Frieza was about to fire, he was suddenly attacked from behind.

A sudden kick sent Frieza away into a structures of rocks. As Frieza crashed, the impact causes the rock structures to crumble upon him. Everyone turns around to see who had attacked Frieza unsuspecting.

"Vegeta..!?" said Krillin.

Vegeta smiles as he made himself appear on the scene.

"From now on, I fight Frieza. Alone. Got it?" yelled Vegeta.

The rocks where Frieza was buried suddenly began to shake. Then in one swift move, Frieza blasted himself out of the rubble that used to be rocks.

"Vegeta! How dare you attack me like that!"

Vegeta took a step forward as he laughed.

"You honestly think you can beat me? I am Lord Frieza" said Frieza.

Vegeta chuckled at hearing Frieza's statement.

"Frieza you fool! Don't you see? I'm no longer the saiyan that you had fought earlier. In fact, I have risen into a higher level of power. I'm at a league of my own, I am what you fear the most. I am Prince Vegeta, a super saiyan"

The last few words of Vegeta's announcement angered Frieza. The tyrant launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as Frieza began throwing punches. Vegeta had managed to block every single hit so easily, and he responded Frieza's ambush with a elbow to his face. Frieza quickly reached for his face as he tried to subdue his pain. The elbow had indeed taken Frieza by surprise.

Just as Frieza was rubbing his face, Vegeta grabbed Frieza by his tail and began to spin him around. After spinning him for some time, he decided to throw him. Frieza went toward the sky as he had his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Vegeta waiting on the other side. Vegeta smiled as he placed his hands together in a hammer-like structure and rammed Frieza with such a huge force that sent Frieza back to the ground. Frieza landed with a huge crash that the ground got cracked. The trees shook, and the waters began to make waves. Vegeta slowly descended back to the ground.

"Give it up Frieza, I have already won" said Vegeta.

Frieza struggled to get up. His veins were pumping on his forehead. He had never been humiliated before. Once he got up, he managed to calm himself. There was even a smile on his face. Frieza's smile made Vegeta upset.

"...you're only beating me because I'm not at my final form" said Frieza.

Vegeta's eyes rolled.

"Dream on, Frieza. Final form or not, I can still take you down"

"Oh really?..." mocked Frieza.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: So this chapters builds up the climax as we near the fight with Frieza in his final form. And No, this hopefully won't take as along as the Ginyu saga took. Thank you guys for your replies, I've hit over 100 reviews earlier this week. Keep them coming! As always, thank you for reading. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Zyphrost : Yeah, I've been having trouble with time. So my recent chapters were rushed. Sorry. This one will probably have some errors as well.**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : "This ain't even my final form!" ~Frieza.**_

_**William Johnson : Vegeta not dying? Where did I put that? Refresh me on that, please. And to answer your last question, all you need is an account. So, yup. You're ready to write your own fan fiction. Good luck. Message me so I can read it, please.**_

_**Kaiservb : Thank you, I guess some improvement is starting to occur. Thanks for the push.**_

_**Gregortheunderlander1918 : Reading for a long time..? How long, I'm curious. Oh, and Frieza's fight. Well, everyone gets a chance to fight him. He transforms to his final form in the next chapter.**_

_**sasuke112 : Add a character? Hmm.. we should probably go over this. Message me, please. Thank you.**_

_**Guest : Okay, I got it. By the way, are you new?**_


	56. Frieza's Final Form

Vegeta knew better than to wait for Frieza to ascend into his next form. At the same time, he didn't want to defeat Frieza in his weaker form. There would be no pride in that. All Vegeta could agree on was that he had to take him out before Raditz or Goku made an appearance. He didn't want either one of the saiyan brothers to take his kill. Vegeta believed that Frieza's defeat was entitled to him and only him. Then after some thinking, Vegeta made his choice.

"I don't think it matters now. Either way, I'm taking you down once and for all"

Then Vegeta launched himself at Frieza. Vegeta then sent Frieza flying away with a punch that landed on his cheek. Frieza was buried once again by more boulders. As Vegeta watched his opponent get buried, he turned his back.

"I guess that takes care of Frieza..." said Vegeta with a smirk.

He glared at the others. Then he turned his attention to Piccolo as he watched as he got healed by Dende.

"Hmph! a weakling like you should have deserved to die by Frieza" said Vegeta as he addressed Piccolo.

Piccolo glared at Vegeta but made no attempt to reply back. At this point, Vegeta was the strongest without a doubt, and he knew it. Just as Vegeta was about to walk back towards the group, the rubble behind him began to shake. Vegeta quickly turned around to see what was happening. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The rocks began to levitate and slowly began to roll off Frieza. Vegeta gasped as he saw that Frieza was in the middle of transforming.

"It doesn't matter anymore Frieza, you're still dead" said Vegeta.

Then there was a crack on Frieza's body as his body began to change. As the old bulky body began to chip down, a smaller being was revealed under Frieza's bigger shell. The transformation was done at last.

_**GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

"Wow! Frieza's power has increased do much, I sure hope Vegeta knows what he's doing" said Goku as he felt Frieza's power increase.

"Not likely, Vegeta lets his pride get the best of him. I'm sure Frieza is still holding back most of his power but don't worry Kakarot, I only need about five more minutes til I'm done"

Even after Raditz assured him Goku that everything was going to be okay, Goku still felt fear. His vision still troubled him. Will he really witness as Frieza kills Krillin and defeat Piccolo without trying? He then began worry for his brother, his fate has already been chosen. Goku's only way was to prevent the course of time that was going to take place. The only question that he has was, how?

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

"You decided to show your true colors at last, Frieza. Now I can finally make you pay for what you've done" said Vegeta as he approached Frieza.

Vegeta charged as he aimed his fist at Frieza. The tyrant dodged his punch just by tilting his head. Vegeta ended up punching a rock that crumbled into pieces.

"W-what?"

Vegeta hadn't realized that Frieza's speed had increased so much since his last transformation.

"Lucky move, Frieza but, you won't get away"

Vegeta continued throwing punches, one after another. Frieza smiled as he easily dodged every hit. After some time, Vegeta began to get exhausted as he pursued his punches. He was losing breathe, but he was very persistent. After many unsuccessful attempts, Vegeta knew that he couldn't land a hit. He felt humiliated as Frieza was still left without a hit.

"...NO! I'm a super saiyan!" he yelled.

He instantly flew up toward the sky as Frieza followed Vegeta with his eyes. Once in the air, Vegeta powered up to his maximum power.

"AHHHH!"

The clouds began to shift, the grass began to wave back and forth. Frieza only lifted his eyebrow, as he watched Vegeta. It wasn't long before Vegeta had a big aura forming around him.

"Man what power! Vegeta must really have a chance against Frieza" said Krillin as he was amused by Vegeta's output of power.

"It may be true that Vegeta's much stronger, but he's still not capable of defeating Frieza" said Piccolo.

Both Gohan and Krillin turned to face Piccolo.

"What do you mean he's still not able to defeat Frieza?" asked Krillin in disbelief.

"Vegeta's powering up to his limit because he's down to his final resort. He ran out of tactics. At this point, I just hope that whatever Vegeta is planning right now will at least hurt Frieza. Then, it would give us a chance to fight Frieza just until Goku and Raditz arrive"

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other. It was a great disappointment to them that they weren't winning after all. They really thought that Vegeta would stop Frieza in his tracks.

High above, Vegeta still continued to gather his energy. His aura was huge and was dancing all over the Prince, as Vegeta was emitting even more ki. Once Vegeta had finished charging, he placed his hands out.

"Take this Frieza!" Vegeta roared.

Frieza watched as Vegeta was unleashing his final attack.

There was a big blast as Vegeta released his attack. Frieza looked up as Vegeta's large blast was rapidly approaching him. The tyrant wasn't fazed by Vegeta's attack. He was rather waiting for it patiently. Frieza waited til the blast was within striking range, and when it did; Frieza effortlessly kicked the mass of energy. Frieza's strength from his kick caused the giant ball of energy to shoot out of the Namek's orbit. Vegeta had to jump out of the way, as his own blast was approaching him. His startled eyes followed his blast until it blew up in the depth of space. Then the Prince slowly returned his attention back to Frieza. Vegeta was left shaking in fear for he came to a conclusion that the power of a super saiyan might not be enough. Vegeta had his eyes glued to Frieza, as he gulped. Vegeta began to sweat quickly, but he was terrified. He was terrified because he knew that he had lost. The Prince then slowly proceeded to put his guard, for he now knew that could escape his fate. Vegeta had given up...

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: I'm sorry again that I delayed on my publication yet again. For give , Frieza's terror begins. So Raditz should be making his appearance soon. His recovery is much quicker because he did not receive a beating like his brother did. So keep that in mind. I would also like to say that Wednesday the 24th of this month will be the last update for this month. The reason will be because I'm starting college soon, and I'm going to be moving in on campus. At this point, I don't know when or how I'll get time to write, or access to internet. So after this Wednesday, I'm going to be on hiatus. Sorry. **__**Anyways, thank you for reading, you guys are awesome. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : Yes, he's in big trouble now. His pride really screwed him over.  
**_

_**omegazeroinfi : Wait, you need a proof reader? And yeah, there's cliffhangers here. It's DBZ, that's how they usually finish episodes, don't they?**_

_**Your Average Saiyan : Soon. Quite soon.**_

_**Zyphrost : Yup, it won't be long now.**_

_**Kaiservb : What mistake...? Did I do something wrong..? I'm sorry for whatever happened. And thanks for the compliment.**_

_**Gregortheunderlander1918 : Most of them, yes.**_

_**White : He's gone higher than kaioken x10, by this point.**_

_**Guest(Jaylon101) : Message me, I have an idea.**_

_**karthik9 : Thanks. Hope you stick around til I come back.**_


	57. The Great Prince's Nightmare

***UPDATE: 11/01/2014. THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER POSTED. IT'LL BE UPLOADED IN LESS THAN 48 HOURS AS I FINISH EDITING THE CHAPTER. I HAVEN'T DECIDED FOR POSTING SCHEDULE YET. THANK YOU FOR PATIENTLY WAITING FOR A WHOLE MONTH. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.***

* * *

"Vegeta are you done..? Is it my turn yet..?" asked Frieza as he stood waiting.

Vegeta made no response, so Frieza took this as a chance to make his move. First Frieza turned his head over a he looked at the Z-fighters. He was looking at them one by one, when suddenly his mouth formed into a smile.

"Gotcha!"

Frieza then rose his hand as he had his pointer finger pointed toward the group. Then his finger a purple laser so fast and swift. Everyone tried to jumped out of the way.

"Aah..!"

The Z-fighters turned around to see who it was that was struck by Frieza's deadly beam.

"Dende!" shouted Gohan.

Then everyone rushed to the fallen Dende. Dende was coughing up blood. His chest was pierced by Frieza's beam.

"I'm dying" moaned Dende.

"No, Dende. My Dad and Uncle are almost here. Please... don't leave us..."

Then they heard Frieza laughing.

"FRIEZA!" yelled Gohan.

Gohan stood up as his fists were trembling as his anger was building up. His friend was mortally wounded, and he was only a kid.

Without warning, Gohan dashed after Frieza. When he was within striking range, Gohan rose his fists as he was about to punch Frieza. The tyrant only smirked, and he jumped to the side as Gohan threw his punch. Then Frieza used his tail to smash Gohan back where he came from. Gohan was sent crashing back and ended up laying next to where Dende laid... dead.

Gohan got on fours, as he crawled his way to Dende.

"Dende...? Dende..!? No!"

Gohan cradled Dende's motionless body, and he hugged him as hard as he could. Tears were running down Gohan's cheeks as he sobbed for his friend. Krillin went and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan looked up as he looked up to Krillin.

"Krillin... he's really gone"

Frieza looked annoyed as he watched this whole scene.

"You really thought that I wouldn't catch on did you? You all seriously thought that I didn't know that this little boy healed you all. Now I made sure that none of you come back. Especially you, Vegeta" sneered Frieza as he turned his attention to the sky.

Vegeta was floating in the sky motionless. He was horrified with what he had seen. It was true that Frieza for a merciless killer, but children. Now Vegeta was in the sky as he was shaking in fear. His only chance to be able to be healed was gone.

Frieza watched Vegeta, and smiled as he realized that Vegeta was unresponsive. In one leap, he took flight toward the absent minded Prince. He rammed himself into Vegeta using his head. Vegeta was knocked down onto the ground instantly. The Prince got up only to be kicked by Frieza. The kick sent Vegeta flying straight into boulders. Vegeta quickly got up, there was blood running down his chin. He made no attempt to wipe off his chin. Vegeta then started looking around as he looked for Frieza. As his head turned side to side searching, his eyes bulged out as a knee appeared out of nowhere and was shoved into his stomach. Vegeta bent over as he tried to subdue his pain, but he was met by a punch that hit him square on the face. Frieza's punch managed to get Vegeta off his feet and fell backwards as he managed out a yelp.

_**GOKU &amp; RADITZ:**_

BEEP-BEEP!

Raditz's eyes widened. He was now ready to come out at last. Raditz slowly took off the inhaler as the water in the tank was being drained. He made his way out of the tank as he looked at his brother who was still in the other tank. Raditz took a look at his brother.

"Kakarot, I'm done healing, but you're not that far from healing yourself. Don't worry though, I'll go and help our friends while you finish healing" said Raditz as he exited the room.

Goku's eyes followed Raditz. He felt as his older brother's ki was quickly getting farther away, eventually Goku was left by himself.

"Be careful brother" Goku thought.

There was a lot of regret for Goku. He felt guilty for not telling Raditz what was awaiting him. Goku cursed himself for not telling Raditz about his vision. As he floated in the tank, his body began to tense up as he was getting angry. Then without warning, the tank's glass began to crack. Goku quickly calm back down again.

"I better calm down, this tank doesn't look like it can take much damage" thought Goku.

It was no use getting out early if he wasn't completely healed. Frieza would finish him off quickly. Goku sighed as he continued to wait for his healing to finish. He wasn't too far from finishing but it wasn't fun to wait, while his friends were fighting a monster.

_**Z-FIGHTERS:**_

Vegeta was getting thrashed around sky as Frieza kept using him as a punching bag. With one hand, Frieza had lifted up the motionless body, while he used the second hand to punch Vegeta repeatedly. All Vegeta could do was just roar in pain as Frieza continued his merciless attacks over and over again. Each hit had hurt Vegeta very badly, but he showed no sign of trying to protect himself. He let himself get punished, as Frieza continued beating him. Vegeta just wanted Frieza to get it over with, he knew there was no point in fighting Frieza anymore. If he knew this from the start, he would have not come to Namek in the first place.

Frieza then became conscious of Vegeta's intention of not fighting back. The tyrant frowned, as he got bored and realized that there was no use fighting something that didn't even try to fight back. Frieza felt no satisfaction beating up Vegeta the way he was doing. He stopped punching Vegeta, and released his grip on Vegeta. The Prince instantly fell straight for the ground with a big impact.

"Should we help him?" whispered Gohan.

Piccolo shook his head no.

"No Gohan, it would be in vain. This is something far beyond our league. There's no way that we can stand a chance against Frieza now" answered Piccolo.

Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watched in horror as Frieza slowly met up with his prey. He descended on the ground where Vegeta laid.

"You were putting up a good fight, Vegeta. I respect that. Well, you should have stayed loyal and you wouldn't be going through this"

He gave Vegeta a big kick that broke some of Vegeta's ribs and made Vegeta howl in pain. Frieza's kick sent Vegeta back to the sky again. As Vegeta was still rising up, Frieza disappeared from where he was standing. He then reappeared right above Vegeta in the sky. As Vegeta kept going up toward the sky, Frieza released an elbow right on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta woke up as he ejected a big blob of blood. Frieza smiled as he watched Vegeta being sent back to the ground again.

Vegeta landed with another crash as he landed. It wasn't long before Frieza arrived. Frieza then began to advance to where Vegeta laid. He smirked, as his tail made its way to Vegeta's neck.

"I could just break your neck now but... that wouldn't be fun. Now would it" said Frieza as he glared at Vegeta.

His tail then quickly gripped Vegeta's neck, as Vegeta began to groan in pain. Frieza dragged Vegeta closer to him. He raised both his fists, as he continued his torture. He began punching Vegeta in the stomach repeatedly as Vegeta resumed in ejecting more blood all over himself. Frieza was chuckling as he heard Vegeta groan more and more.

"Look at yourself, Vegeta. The once mighty Prince..."

Frieza then rose his fist as he was about to deliver his finish blow. Then he suddenly felt a strong gust of wind.

"Huh?"

Frieza paused for a second, and he was slowly turning his head around. Just as Frieza was turning around, his face was met by a foot that kicked him. The force of the kick sent Frieza crashing into the ground as his tail released Vegeta. The three Z-fighters were surprised as they saw it was Raditz that was standing where Frieza once stood. Raditz was standing stood still as he was carrying Vegeta using one hand. He slowly approached the Z-fighters and placed Vegeta next to his allies.

"Uncle Raditz!"

Raditz looked up as he placed Vegeta's motionless body on the ground.

"Hey, little guy. Glad to see you're still alive"

"Raditz you're here!...But where's Goku?" said Krillin as his face lit up.

Raditz turned around as he found Piccolo glaring at him.

"Kakarot's not here yet because he's still not done healing. He shall be here shortly and nice to see you too, Namek" said Raditz.

Piccolo grunted.

"I wish I can say the same to you, too"

Piccolo was still holding a grudge from when Raditz and he first met. They haven't seen each other since that day. The day that they first fought and Raditz had defeated Piccolo. Raditz had completely forgotten about that, and he was confused as to why Piccolo was glaring at him. Piccolo was not aware that Raditz had changed with time, he was not the same bloodthirsty saiyan like Vegeta was.

"Okay which one of you weaklings was it?" growled Frieza as he got up.

There was a red mark from a boot on his cheek. He looked at the group and noticed that Raditz was among them now.

"Raditz?...But how? You were killed when you went to Earth... weren't you?"

Frieza's shocked expression turned into a smile.

"It doesn't matter now, Vegeta thought he was strong enough to beat me and now he's one step from his grave. I wouldn't be surprised that you would claim yourself to be stronger than me just like Vegeta did"

Raditz crossed his arms.

"Yes, I've gotten stronger, but I don't let my pride got in the way like Vegeta. I'm different than him"

Frieza's eyes began to widened as he realized that Raditz did in fact look quite different. He didn't know how, but Raditz looked completely changed; a different man.

"You're still a monkey either way!" snorted Frieza.

Raditz smiled as he saw that Frieza had nothing else to say to about him.

Frieza then rose his finger as he was aiming for Raditz.

"Just like Vegeta, your appearance will be short lived" said Frieza as he shot his death beam.

Raditz jumped out of the way, just in time. He looked up as he saw another beam approaching him. He jumped toward the sky, where he was followed by even more beams. Raditz then looked around as he tried to find an escape. Frieza smiled, as he saw that Raditz was trapped. He smiled. Then when one of his beams struck Raditz, his image faded away.

"What...?"

Then Frieza heard whistling. He followed the whistling and found Raditz standing back where they started.

"that was a close one. You almost got, me" said Raditz as he smirked.

Frieza frowned. He wasn't pleased with Raditz's mockery.

"You're forgetting who I am, Raditz. Let me remind you how terrifying I can really be"

Frieza then hurled himself after Raditz. Raditz had already taken the time to rise his arms as he prepared for battle. He was in his fighting position as he was waiting for Frieza to come. He felt nervous as he knew it wouldn't be easy. This would be one of the most difficult fights in his life but there was no turning back now.

* * *

_Power Levels:_

_Vegeta: 2,300,000_

_Frieza (Hugely compressed): 2,900,000_

_Raditz (base): 2,500,000_

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_**Comments: Well, Raditz finally arrived. I know, his zenkai might not have been as high as you would have believed. So Goku's zenkai won't be as high as you think it'll be. I also want to take the time to say that I'm taking a break now with writing. I'm moving into college in a few days, and I don't know what days I'll have time off because I'll need time to do homework and I got work. So I'll be out for some time, but I'll be back in a month. Well, if I don't come back in a month's time. You can always message me here on this website. I appreciate you, reader for taking the time to read. Cheers!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Zyphrost : I guess my writing is getting too predictable, huh?**_

_**Anthony Shipley : You still have a long way to go, but thanks.**_

_**Kaiservb : Doh! My apologies.**_

_**pokemonwhite2 : I can assure you, I'll be back before this year ends. Thank you for willing to wait for me. I'm just going to take a break until, I settle into college.**_

_**Your Average Saiyan : Are you asking how high Goku can use kaioken? He has as much control over it as Raditz. So Goku can also use kaioken x15. Sorry for forgetting to add that.**_

_**Guest (Jaylon 101) : Do you know how to message through this website?**_


	58. Raditz, The Avenger of The Saiyans

**Z-FIGHTERS:**

Raditz placed his mind on keeping his guard up. He was fighting Frieza after all, a being that he would have never thought of ever fighting. A being, who Raditz never believed that he could consider himself to par with. An opponent that Raditz knew that he couldn't afford to make a mistake on. A simple mistake and the battle could e over in a second. Fighting Frieza would be a shocking experience for Raditz. After many years of serving under the tyrant who killed his race, Raditz was finally going to finally to have the chance to prove himself. This fight was the fight that Vegeta had always dreamed of and had proclaimed himself to be his rightful victory as the Prince of all saiyans. Raditz could only simper to himself as he saw that fate had not been the way that Vegeta had wanted it to be. Here was Raditz, the one low class warrior who was looked down upon by Frieza's men and by his own race of saiyans.

It was true that Raditz was seen as weak by the other saiyans, but he wasn't fighting Frieza to avenge them. Raditz was fighting Frieza for the sole reason that all those years that Raditz was forced to serve under him. This battle was for his own accord, his personal reasons. All those years, Raditz felt that he was treated as a mutt, or sometimes there were times that Frieza had mistreated even worse. To Raditz, there was nothing worse than not being viewed like a living being. All those painful years, Raditz was always seen as a tool or Frieza nothing but a tool. In clarity, Raditz wasn't asking that Frieza show him affect, no. What Raditz had always wanted was that Frieza show him some respect. This fight meant a lot to Raditz. It was a way to re-obtain his honor and dignity that he had lost after so many years ago. It was Raditz's way to finally free himself of the nightmare that he had been tied to for so long.

Raditz felt Frieza's ki as the tyrant was approaching him at a incredibly fast speed. Raditz knew it would be hard to keep track of Frieza's movements. The saiyan knew better than just to wait for Frieza get within striking range. Raditz wasn't too knowledgeable with Frieza's fighting tactics just yet. Raditz had to observe him first, so he decided to dodge his attacks as he learned of Frieza's fighting style. Raditz side skip just as Frieza's fist swung and had completely missed him. Raditz turned his head just as Frieza threw a second set of punches. This caught Raditz completely off guard as a fist landed on his face. The hit sent Raditz's head snapping back. Then Raditz's head jerked back up as he felt another fist connected with his gut. Raditz had to bend over as he felt pain all over his mid-section. Frieza rose his foot and effortlessly swung Raditz away as his foot stretched out in a kicking motion. The power of the kick sent the saiyan sliding and scarping himself with the ground. Raditz quickly got himself up as he wiped off the dirt over his armor. His shoulder was bloody from sliding against the ground.

"He's fast" thought Raditz to himself.

Raditz slowly rose his hand as he reached for his face. He gently rubbed the little bit of blood that was coming down from his broken lip. Frieza snickered as he watched Raditz examine himself. Frieza rose his hand as energy was being gathered in the palm of his hand and took aim at Raditz. Frieza's lips slowly formed into a toothless grin just before Frieza began to fire away. Raditz eyes widened, and he immediately took off toward the sky as he tried to evade the blast, but he was not aware that Frieza had intended for him to go toward the sky. Frieza disappeared as he moved toward the sky. Frieza then reappeared in front of Raditz, as the saiyan had just escaped from his previous attack. The saiyan swung as hard as you could, but Frieza ducked as he had his tail lunge after Raditz. The tail slammed Raditz in a brushing movement that sent Raditz away, but Frieza used his tail again as it lunged yet again after Raditz. This time, the tail wrapped around Raditz's body. Within seconds, Raditz's body was being constricted by his tail. Everyone watching below gasped as they realized that Raditz had fallen into Frieza's trap and now the tyrant was going to give Raditz the same treatment that Vegeta had received.

"See the trouble that your little primitive mind of yours has caused you? Now, you're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it"

Raditz felt his life leaving him as Frieza squeezed harder and harder each time. Raditz felt dizzy as he was losing oxygen, his lungs were having trouble accessing air. Frieza began to crush harder and harder and it made it difficult for Raditz to get some air in his lungs. As Raditz tried to get himself free, he felt the tail was squeezing more and more.

"No! Uncle Raditz!" shrieked Gohan.

As Frieza felt the cracking of Raditz's body, he felt a surge of satisfaction as his victim was slowly settling. Raditz wasn't squirming as much now. Frieza smiled when Raditz had stopped struggling.

"I can finally get done with these pests once I finish off with Raditz" thought Frieza as he began to eye the group below him that was watching him.

Frieza's smile grew wider at the thought of slaughtering the Z-fighters one by one with no interference. Suddenly Frieza's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as a huge ki-blast hit Frieza on his back, it left a black mark on his back. Frieza immediately released his grip on Raditz as he turned his attention to see who had fired him from behind.

Everyone then turned around to see who had launched that attack against Frieza. The Z-fighters became shocked at what they had found. Not far from where they were standing, on a small hill was Vegeta. The beaten prince was crouching on one knee, and he had one of his eyes completely shut. Vegeta was in horrible state, it was miracle that he was even awake. His breathing was very irregular as his tried very hard to catch his breath. His whole body armor was covered with blood along with his face.

"Take that...!" roared Vegeta weakly.

"...Raditz, finish him..." continued the Prince then Vegeta collapsed to his side as his final words had slipped from his mouth.

Vegeta had chosen to attack Frieza, but he used most of the power that he had left in him. Frieza gritted his teeth as he realized that he made a mistake of leaving Vegeta alive. An annoying mistake.

"You stupid monkey! You think that'll make a difference?" growled Frieza as he glided toward Vegeta and completely forgetting about Raditz.

He walked over to Vegeta's motionless body completely ignoring the fact that Raditz was slowly getting himself up and taking the time to recover from the last assault

"It's a darn shame that it has to end this way" said Frieza as he was well within range with the unconscious Vegeta.

The tyrant gave Vegeta a kick to his ribs. Vegeta groaned as he spatted out a big amount of blood. More of his ribs were broken. Frieza continued kicking his victim and Vegeta kept grunting and spatting more and more blood that would then form a puddle. Vegeta eventually began to gag as the puddle began to increase. He was choking on his own blood.

"Leave him alone!" boomed a voice behind Frieza.

Frieza turned around as he saw Raditz standing up again and really eager to battle again.

"Raditz, seriously. What is wrong with you? I was completely dominating you in our previous match. Don't you ever give up? Vegeta is probably much stronger than you, but you decide to challenge me. Look how long Vegeta lasted, what makes you think that you'll do better?" Frieza said as he pointed to Vegeta.

Raditz had an angry expression on his face as Frieza spoken.

"I'm not here to merely fight you, Frieza. I'm here to finally put you of commission..." stated Raditz as his muscles began to slowly bulge out.

"KAIO-KEN!...TIMES TWO!"

Frieza was incompletely unaware that Raditz's power had increased. He noticed a new red aura around Raditz, but he didn't consider that any different than before.

"Haha, that's funny Raditz. I would have never thought that..."

Frieza was stopped mid-sentence as he was punched in the face by Raditz. The impact of Raditz's punch sent Frieza into the water with a big splash. Raditz made his way to the body of water, as he searched for Frieza's ki. Raditz then managed to pinpoint where Frieza was at. He flew toward the spot then watched as waves began to form from the turquoise-colored sea. Raditz lifted his eyebrows as he felt Frieza's ki beginning to rise. Steam began to come out of the sea, just as Frieza was emerging from the sea. Strong gusts of wind were emitting from his body. Trees were swinging back and forth as branches were broken off and sent flying with the wind. After a while, everything became calm. The wind settled down and Namek became quiet again but not peaceful. Once Frieza was completely out of the water, he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Lucky shot... for a monkey. Enjoy your moment for it won't happen again, I can assure you that"

Raditz spat on the ground as he got ready to fight. The battle had begun to get more serious. Raditz realized that he had to push himself higher because Frieza was clearly fighting at a higher level now. He was using a more bigger fraction of his full-power.

"I'm ready, Frieza... TIMES TEN!"

Raditz's red aura grew brighter as his muscles began to tighten. Frieza smiled as he watched Raditz. Both fighters looked at each other then they disappeared into combat. The three Z-fighters looked from side to side as they searched for them. They could only see shock waves all around them, but they couldn't see Raditz and Frieza. It was difficult for them to pinpoint their ki. It seemed like they were going everywhere on Namek.

"Their power is incredible, I can't even spot them, do you see them Gohan?" asked Krillin as his eyes scanned the sky.

Gohan shook his head no as his eyes also set out to look for them.

"Yeah, I know. Krillin, you think that my uncle has a chance?"

"I hope so. He has really grown stronger since the fight with Ginyu. He might just be the one to finish Frieza"

As the two friends continued to converse, Piccolo set his attention in another direction. His attention was not on the fight from the sky above. Piccolo's eyes were looking down at Vegeta's motionless body. Normally in this situation, Piccolo would have enjoyed the sight of Vegeta's horrible state but for some reason that wasn't the case. As Piccolo continued to stare, he began to feel pity for Vegeta. Piccolo remembered how badly he wanted to get revenge on Vegeta from their encounter on Earth. The humiliation of the son of King Piccolo was great. The day that Piccolo had himself sacrificed for Gohan, Piccolo felt remorse that he had failed to complete the goal that his father had once strive to complete. His objective was simple, he had to take over the world an kill all those that opposed him but instead Piccolo had used his life to save the son of his father's enemy.

These last few months have changed Piccolo. He wasn't as sinister as he thought himself to be. Piccolo set his mind on Raditz, as he recalled that the saiyan was once a blood thirsty saiyan. A being who was darkness like Piccolo had once been. Now Raditz was just as good as he was when he used to be evil when he first arrived at Earth. Piccolo looked at Vegeta again. This time with a few questions in mind.**  
**

_'What happened to your pride, Vegeta?'_ Piccolo thought to himself.

_'More importantly. What happened to mine..?'_

Piccolo smiled as he realized who was responsible. It was difficult to find the answer.

"Goku"

He was the one responsible for these changes. He's the one who changed Raditz and his ways. If it had not been Goku's decision to allow Raditz to live when he had stolen Gohan, Raditz would have not become this strong warrior. Goku had given Raditz a second chance. The same second chance that Piccolo was given in the world tournament all those years back when Goku beat him. Piccolo smiled as he realized his fate. Now it was his turn, his turn to change for the better.

"Thank you, Goku" whispered Piccolo as he now understood.

Piccolo then turned his attention back to the fight just as Raditz delivered a punch. Piccolo grinned.

**GOKU:**

Back at Frieza's ship, the healing tank that Goku was contained in began to shake.

"Wow, Raditz has definitely grown much stronger. Hopefully, he can finally take out Frieza once and for all."

Goku had his eyes closed as his ki sensing abilities allowed for him to feel the fight between Frieza and his brother. he could occasional feel some ki spikes. Goku knew that his healing time was almost over, but he couldn't wait to finish healing. His saiyan instincts were killing him because Goku was dying to meet Frieza, the tyrant that his bother had talked so much about during their trip to Namek. Now that he was on Namek, Goku will finally have the chance to test the limits of his power. Goku knew that it sounded very irrational, but it was true. The anxiety was too much for Goku to wait. He wanted to get out as soon as possible to satisfy his curiosity and protect his loved ones. It was true that Goku was excited to have a chance to fight Frieza, but Goku didn't overlook the vision he had when he was traveling to Namek. The images of his loved ones in the sight of death had haunted Goku ever since. It was up to him to make sure that the vision didn't come true. Time was an important factor. He needed more of it so he can finally be healed. Time was all Goku asked for. Was it too much to ask for...?

* * *

_POWER RATIOS:_

_Raditz-2,500,000_

_Frieza(Hugely Compressed)- 2,900,000_

_Raditz Kaioken x2- 5,000,000_

_Raditz Kaio-ken x10- 25,000,000_

_Frieza(compressed at 20%)- 28,000,000_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Comments: Well, I can't imagine how long I have kept you guys waiting. I am truly sorry. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, but college is a whole different experience. i would have never thought that it would take this long to write again. I'm going to be blunt, I don't have a posting schedule yet because I work and I don't have as much free time to focus on this. I'm not saying that I'm ending it, no that's not what I'm saying at all. All I'm saying is that there will be huge time gaps between chapters. Again, my apologies. However i want to say this, you guys can hit me on Facebook if you want to know how much progress I've done or if you want to just simply chat. I'm not that hard to find, my profile name is: Mystic Juan. It's an image of Mystic Gohan with a slightly small mustache. Anyways, I appreciate you guys for sticking around and still reading what I go to say. Cheers!**

**REVIEWS:**

**pokemonwhite2 : Hey man, thank you. Sorry for my delayed answer.**

**TheTureBardock : You're just in chapter 10. Please read on. The chapters begin to grow as you read on.**

**Zyphrost : I see your point, I made a few changes. And I'm sorry that my writing materials has become predictable.**

**Kaiservb : Track me..? I don't fear you. I'll use the dragon balls.**

**Guest (Jaylon 101) : You can contact me on facebook.**

**Your Average Saiyan : Yes, there will be an increase exponential use of the kaioken technique.**

**DragonBallUpraiZ : Hey man, don't expect me to be advertising this stuff. That's why you got them social sites, don't expect me to advertise for you. Sorry.**


	59. Times Twenty

Raditz was doing well as he fought. Raditz noticed that his body wasn't tiring as he was fighting, it may have been because it was getting accustomed to the fatigue from using the kaio-ken technique for so long. On the other hand, Raditz knew that Frieza wasn't fighting at his maximum power. Raditz knows that Frieza wasn't stupid enough to go all-out in the beginning. That didn't worry Raditz though, he himself was holding back. He was glad that Frieza wasn't aware that he too, wasn't fighting at his full-power. Both warriors continued to trade blows one after another. Raditz had to end the battle quickly before his strength dwindled. Raditz then sent a fast jab after Frieza that managed to hit the tyrant in the gut causing him to bent over in pain just as Raditz elbowed him in the back that sent Frieza to fall from the sky. The tyrant fell straight toward the ground at an incredible speed. He landed with such a big crash that water began to flow into the crater that Frieza's impact had caused. Frieza jumped out of the water, and he angrily wiped his face a bit. He looked up at Raditz as Raditz was slowly descending back into the ground. Frieza glared at Raditz for a few seconds.

"Kinda cocky for a monkey, eh Raditz?"

Raditz smirked.

"Oh come on now, I'm well-aware that you're still holding back, just as I am"

Frieza lifted his eye brow.

"Is that so? So you really believe you have me in the ropes? You're just like Vegeta. You may be stronger than him but you still think like a monkey and that will never change the outcome of the battle"

Frieza smiled and suddenly, his image had disappeared. Raditz became startled as he began to look from side to side as he tried to locate Frieza's ki. In that split-second, Frieza reappeared as he charged after Raditz and managed to punch his saiyan opponent in the face. Raditz's face scrunched up as Frieza's fist left his face. He managed to look up just as Frieza closed in on him. When Frieza got within striking distance, Raditz tried to punch him back. Raditz swung his fist after Frieza and managed to hit him in the stomach. It was Frieza's turn to make a face as he got punched. Then Frieza recovered from the punch and responded back with a kick. The kick sent Raditz flying into the water with a big splash. Frieza smiled as Raditz disappeared into the body of water.

"Serves you right for trying to be the hero" growled Frieza.

**GOKU:**

"Oh no! Raditz was doing so good until now. Is there really much to Frieza's power than this? Raditz still has to have an ace under his sleeve"

Goku felt his body tense up as he felt his brother's ki rise and fall during his assault by Frieza. Goku was counting down time until he was healed, he was so close by now. Just a few mere minutes had to be waited upon than he too, would be out there fighting against the tyrant. He hadn't heard from King Kai in a while, Goku assumed that King Kai was busy observing and instructing his brother during his battle. Goku sighed as he knew that he was the only one who wasn't involved with Frieza yet. He clenched his fists, he never felt so hopeless before.

Goku then released the tension in his fists and began to calm down. He closed his eyes as he returned to his attention to the battle as he searched for his brother and Frieza's ki.

**Z-Fighters:**

Frieza was floating right over the huge body of water. Raditz had been in the water for quite some time now. Frieza could only glare as he began to become impatient. He looked over as he called out to the remaining Z-fighters

"So much for your so-called super saiyan. So far two saiyans have challenged me and neither one had the power to even give me a proper workout. Tsk-tsk. This doesn't look well for all of you. I think it's time to end this"

As Frieza spoke, he had begun to ignore what was happening behind him. Frieza didn't notice as the water began to bubble. Steam seemed to be coming out from the body of water.

"... So which of you three wants to go, first?" continued Frieza.

The water steam had become louder, Frieza's face lit up as he realized Raditz wasn't defeated yet. Startled, Frieza turned around as he saw Raditz slowly coming out of the water surrounded by an even bigger red aura with a bigger radius.

Frieza examined Raditz. His armor was half broken Raditz, there was dried blood on one of his shoulders. When Frieza's eyes moved up, he locked eyes with Raditz. Frieza noticed something different about Raditz, there was rage in his eyes. Frieza awed as he saw the fire in Raditz's eyes. It intimidated Frieza, but the tyrant tried his best to now show it. Frieza was taught that any sign of weakness would be his downfall. As Frieza eyed Raditz, he also took notice that Raditz's muscle seemed to be slightly bigger now. Then Frieza's mind clicked as he learned why Raditz seemed more bulkier. He had increased the power of the kaio-ken. The kaioken technique was increasing his power.

Once Raditz got himself out of the water. He directed his attention back to Frieza. Raditz flew at Frieza as he came at the tyrant with a kick, the kick landed right on Frieza's face and sent him flying straight into the sky. Raditz's next move was to increase his kaioken even higher, at this point he was already at Kaio-ken times eighteen. He placed his two hands out as he began to prepare to attack.

"Double Saturday Crash!.."

Raditz's two hands contained energy as it gathered and grew. Within seconds, he had two separate dark spherical attacks in each hand. He placed them together as he combined them both into one attack. He aimed at Frieza before revealing the final step into his attack. The key stone of his plan.

"TIMES TWENTY!"

Then his aura grew even bigger along with the power of his 'Saturday Crash' technique. Raditz transferred as much of his x20 kaioken power into the 'Double Saturday Crash'. They became bigger, as Raditz amplified his power. Once Raditz had finished concentrating his power into his attacks, he took aim at the flying Frieza. There was a smile on Raditz's face, before he launched his attack at Frieza. There was a big boom as the blast took off after Frieza.

Frieza was still flying in the air as he was still trying to stop himself from moving. Once the tyrant managed to stop, he looked downward unaware of Raditz's ambush.

"That Monkey Will Pay..!"

There was a large boom heard from below. Frieza looked down, and he was instantly horrified as he saw a huge blast coming straight at him. He became very frantic. Frieza knew he had no time to react, so he prepared for impact. When the blast finally arrived, Frieza was sucked into the center of the attack just before the attack set off. Frieza tried his best as he rose his power to shield himself from the attack.

Everyone below watched as Frieza was engulfed by Raditz's attack. There was a big explosion and a white blinding light caused by the big blast...

No one knew what happened next.

**Goku:**

"Goku can you hear me?"

Goku was still in the healing chamber as a voice spoke to him telepathically.

"Yes King Kai, what's going on, out there?"

"It's your brother, Raditz. That last attack that Raditz used has Raditz's power really drained. He gave much of his power into that attack. He won't be able to last much longer, and it seems Frieza's still standing. How much more longer will you need, Goku?"

Goku shook at King kai's words.

"I just need a minute or two and I shall be ready"

Goku had believed that Frieza was taken out by his brother's attack. No one survives an attack like that. His train of thought was interrupted as King Kai spoke again and this time, Goku was more struck by King Kai's words.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have that kind of time anymore, Goku"

Goku's eyes opened in fear, knowing that his brother's life was at stake.

"No, it can't be. There has to be a way, there has to be..."

"I'm sorry Goku but I'm afraid there's not"

**Z-Fighters:**

Everyone had their eyes on Raditz as he was puffing, while he was floating in the air. He was short of breath. He had really given much of his power in his last attack. His reserves were now low.

At a distance, he could see that there was smoke that was slowly fading away. The three watchers from the ground patiently waited for the smoke to go away, while they crossing their fingers wishing that Raditz had finally ended this nightmare at last.

"Krillin, y-you think he's dead?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know Gohan, I really don't know" answered Krillin not moving his eyes from the smoke.

Raditz was extremely tired. He had his eyes on the smoke as it uncleared. Then his eyes opened up in great fear as he still Frieza's ki. Everyone else had also noticed that Frieza was still alive. The smoke cleared up as it revealed a slightly injured Frieza. There was a grin on Frieza's face.

"What?... you actually thought you won?... Ha! Prepare to meet your end Raditz!..."

Raditz instantly gritted his teeth together.

"How can this be? I hit him, there's no way..." Raditz whispered to himself.

Frieza chuckled.

"Raditz..! It's no use, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

_POWER RATIOS:_

_Raditz(Kaio-ken x18)-45,000,000_

_Raditz(Kaio-ken x20)-50,000,000_

_Frieza(compressed at 40%)-48,000,000_

_Raditz(base)-2,500,000_

_Frieza(at 40%+Injured)-44,000,000_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Comments: College has been tough on me, guys. I've had so many things going on at once. I have finals next week, so it isn't getting any better. I apologize for my lack of posting. I'm not done with this fan fiction. I can assure you that I will continue to post, until I finish it. I have so much left of this fan fiction to write about. I'll make an effort to get one more chapter in before the end of the year. If not, expect the next chapter early in the year. Again, I'm real sorry about this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cheers!  
**

_**REVIEWS:**_

**pokemonwhite2 : Glad to see that you're still around. Thanks.**

**Zyphrost : Hey man, I'm glad that you stick around to read despite the long waits. And yeah, I guess if you seen dbz, you would know what's going on next.**

**Guest (Jaylon 101): Instead of having to wait for about 6 weeks, I managed to post within 4 weeks. That's some progress. Right..?**

**anonymous : Argh! I missed this. Thanks for pointing that out. I fixed it now.**

**Kaiservb : I don't feel comfortable with revealing my name. Sorry.**


	60. Only 50

Raditz was shaking as he knew that he no more reserves now. At this point, he had to solely depend on his base power. His kaio-ken attack drained him so much he wasn't able to use the kaio-ken for time being. His body was too worn out to continue. Raditz had hopped that his last attack would be sufficient to put an end to Frieza or at least injure him, but Frieza looked in much better state than Raditz was. Frieza just simply laughed as he discovered that Raditz was out of power. One look at Raditz was enough for Frieza to figure out that Raditz was weakened. This was Frieza's chance that he was looking for.

"I was actually getting worried there Raditz, I really thought you had me there" mocked Frieza.

The tyrant snickered some more, before he slowly descended from the sky. He zipped away and headed toward Raditz's direction.

Kakarot get here soon, I really need your help. Raditz thought to himself. He began to get uneasy was flying at him.

In that moment, Frieza disappeared from Raditz's sight. Frantic, Raditz began to look around as he tried to search Frieza's ki.

No, not this again" mumbled Raditz.

Raditz continued to search, until he felt a gust of wind from his side. He quickly turned around, but he was too late. Frieza flew right ahead and headbutted Raditz in the stomach. The impact of the headbutt sent Raditz crashing into the ground. Raditz was barley getting up just as Frieza reappeared in front of him. Frieza quickly reached after Raditz using his tail. The tail quickly wrapped around Raditz as he struggled to get free from Frieza's attack. Raditz kept struggling, but he felt as the tail was gripping him tighter and tighter. He felt his neck bones slowly cracking, one by one. He felt his head spin, as his oxygen was going away. Raditz closed his eyes tight as he thought he was going to die but instead he was dropped. Frieza had dropped Raditz and freed him from the constriction.

"You haven't suffered enough yet.." said Frieza.

Gohan watched as his Uncle passed out from his constriction by his neck, but he knew Raditz was still alive. Gohan was able to sense ki coming from Raditz. Frieza had let go of Raditz, and the weakened collapsed onto the ground. Frieza gave Raditz a kick that sent him flying out in the sky. Frieza quickly disappeared from where he stood only to reappear again in the sky. Frieza had chosen to reappear high above, just as Raditz was flying by. Frieza quickly elbowed Raditz in the back. The impact was hard enough to wake up the unconscious Raditz, and he yelled in pain as he was struck on his back. The impact sent him toward another direction, back to the ground again. Frieza smiled as he descended onto the ground.

"Well, that takes care of that. I doubt he'll be a threat to me anymore, but if he decides to play hero he won't be lucky this time"

Frieza then looks over to the remaining Z-fighters.

"So I know that I didn't kill Raditz but it's not often that I get a worthy opponent who has given me a workout like he did. I want to give him the honor to be the last. So who's next?" growled the smirking tyrant.

They all trembled in fear as they felt Frieza's glare. Here was the monster who had managed to defeat what seemed to be their last salvation, Raditz. Frieza looked over each one of them, until he found out who he was going to attack next.

"You!"

Gohan felt his skin jump as Frieza pointed toward him. Indeed, Frieza had chosen him. Then Frieza flew at Gohan at full-speed as he was claiming his next victim.

Gohan didn't know how to react, but Frieza had chosen him and there was no way out of this. He got in his fighting stance, but he knew it would do no good. He was trembling in fear as Frieza was slowly closing in on Gohan. Just as Frieza was a few mere meters away, a golden blast flew in between them. The ki-blast almost hit Frieza. Frieza stopped in his tracks. He gnashed his teeth together before turning to look around.

"What now? Who could it be now?" protested Frieza.

Frieza looked up as he saw another warrior had joined the battle. He was floating in the sky and now was settling to the ground. The three remaining Z-fighters had also looked over to see who it was.

"Goku!" they yelled in unison.

Goku flew down and joined his friends' side. He greeted them each, and he walked over to his fallen brother.

"Raditz...I'm sorry I'm late" said Goku, as he helped Raditz up.

Raditz gave his brother a weak smile as he was trying to stand.

"Well, at least you're here now, brother" said Raditz giving a weak smile.

Frieza blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Brother? He's another saiyan?" asked Frieza.

Goku ignored Frieza as he noticed that Vegeta was also not too far from where he stood. He was beaten, but Goku felt pity for him. He walked over to Vegeta and picked him up. Vegeta woke up, as he felt himself being lifted.

"Kakarot... you actually made it...now you can finally beat Frieza" he groaned.

Goku wasn't too sure if Vegeta would make it. He was beaten too much. It was a shame that Vegeta had received such a cruel punishment from Frieza.

"Rest easy Vegeta, you're okay now" whispered Goku to the nearly dead prince.

Vegeta's mouth was moving as he was going say something else, but he passed out again. Frieza smirked.

"Seems like you came a little too late" said Frieza as he eyed Goku.

Goku had a scowl in his face.

"It's still not too late, I'm here to stop you once and for all. It's time to put an end to you and your wicked actions" bellowed Goku.

Then Frieza's eyes widened as a realization came to him. He looked at Goku and a memory was triggered in his mind. He remembered that a saiyan had once tried to overthrow him before planet Vegeta was blown up. That was about thirty years ago, but Frieza could see a resemblance between the two.

"You look very familiar. Are you related to the one saiyan who tried to stop me before Planet Vegeta blew up?"

"I don't know who you are talking about." answered Goku.

"Brother..! He means our father" yelled Raditz from the sidelines.

"So he is a kin to you. I guess stupidity runs in the family. He tried to stop me, but he failed. Raditz tried and also failed, he's lucky I'm letting him live this long. Then there's you" said Frieza coldly.

Goku had a stern look on his face.

Frieza understood Goku's silence as a ready. Then they both took off. Goku knew he couldn't go easy on Frieza.

"TIMES FIFTEEN"

His power increased significantly. He had no trouble in keeping up with Frieza while using kaio-ken x15. Frieza on the other hand was struggling, the toll of Raditz's last had actually done some damage to Frieza. Goku had the upper-hand the whole time and kept bashing Frieza in the face over and over again, while Frieza couldn't land a single hit. Goku ended he set of punches with a roundhouse kick. The kick knocked Frieza from the sky. Frieza crashed on the ground and instantly got back up. He looked up at Goku.

"I'm actually quite impressed to think that you had this much power. I really thought Raditz was the strongest saiyan, but I guess not"

Goku smiled at this remark.

"Well, I guess the training is finally paying off"

Frieza's mood changed.

"How would you like to serve as my right-hand? Together we can rule over galaxies. Think about it, monkey"

Goku never gave it a second thought.

"Not a chance Frieza, I won't let this go on any longer. I'm putting a stop to your terror"

Frieza chuckled.

"Is that so? I'll have you know that I'm not even using 50% of my full-power"

Goku looked calm.

"...funny you mention that, I'm still not using all of my power either" Goku replied boldly.

Frieza smirked.

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page then. Shall we go for another round...?"

There was a lighting bolt that struck Frieza as he increased his power to 50%. Although he was already close to 50% of his power anyway.

* * *

_POWER RATIOS:_

Raditz-2,500,000

Goku-3,500,000

Frieza(40%+injured)-44,000,000

Goku(kaio-ken x15)-52,500,000

Frieza(50%+injured)-55,000,000

* * *

**Comments: Well, I tried but failed. My apologies for not updating by new year's. I hope you guys had an awesome holiday. As usual, I don't have a scheduled posting, but I will try to update whenever I can. Speaking of which, I've been looking at these fan fiction, and I couldn't help notice that the first 12 to maybe 18 chapters need a lot of revising. I want to spend time on rewriting these chapters again, I've come quite a way since I wrote those chapters. I'm sure I can write more this time. However if i do that, I wouldn't be able to post a newer chapter til another more weeks, So I want to ask you what would you like. Would you prefer to rewrite the first third of the fan fiction or to continue to update. I'll put a poll up for you to decide. It'll be up til the 15th of January. Lastly, I want to thank you readers for sticking around despite the lag. As always, cheers!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Zyphrost : Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. This chapter is quite short as well. On the flip side, Goku did show up.**

**pokemonwhite2 : Thanks, man. Here's another one.**

**Guest (Jaylon 101) : Yeah, I'll try to focus on my college work. Thanks for your concern.**

**Kaiservb : I fixed the power level problem, sorry. I had missed that. I updated under a month. Is that quick enough for ya?**


	61. The Two Big Superpowers

There was a smile on Frieza's face.

"It's been a long time since I had required to use this much power, monkey. You shall be honored for making me fight at 50%"

Everyone's eyes popped when hearing Frieza's comment.

"50%..?" gasped Goku. "I didn't think you were holding back that much. Only 50%? That's ridiculous, I guess I've gotten myself into quite a mess haven't I? The odds are against me, however I can't give up now. Especially right now, I'm the universe's last hope. I'm also really excited to see your full power. To be honest, I'm actually getting a kick out of this"

Frieza was rather confused by Goku's nature. Normally, Frieza had been accustomed to frightening his opponent by boasting about his power but it was very different with Goku. Frieza didn't understand how Goku was rather pleased with the fact that Frieza was still a lot more stronger.

"Very well, you have chosen your fate, you're going to die like the rest of the monkeys that I have destroyed in the past"

As Frieza spoke, Goku began to pull on his clothes.

"What are you doing...?" snapped the tyrant.

Goku continued to tug onto his clothing until, he was able to take off his weighted clothes.

"Nothing, just taking these off"

Goku stretched for a bit before continuing his fight with the mighty tyrant. He knew that the fight wasn't going to be any much easier, so he had to be at his best. Goku couldn't afford to hold back. Any mistake could lead to his own death.

From afar, Raditz watched as his younger brother stepped up against Frieza. Raditz took a second to reflect what was going on. He watched as his brother prepared for battle, Raditz was marveled by his brother's courage. Not in one thousand years, he would have ever thought of revolting Frieza and now, here he was watching his younger brother doing just that

_I respect that in you, little brother. never backing down from a challenge._

Raditz knew that there wasn't any turning back, but Goku had shown no sign of anxiety. No concern, at all. His look on his face seem calm, but determined as it always has been. In a matter of seconds, both combatants were ready to fight once again.

"Goku's actually going to do it" said King Kai as he watching as the fight was about to take unfold from his planet. Behind King Kai, one can hear the other Z-fighters as they sparred against each other. They were too preoccupied in their training to notice that King Kai had announced the start of the fight. During King Kai's time with the Z-fighters, he hadn't bothered to teach them the kaio-ken technique nor the spirit bomb. King Kai had been busy keeping tabs with Goku and the others on Namek to pay attention on his pupils. Earlier in the day, King Kai had contacted Kami back on earth. He had asked for Kami to gather the dragon balls because there was a chance that they would be needed at a time like this.

The fight hadn't begun the way that Goku wanted to. Frieza's power at 50% was significantly stronger than Goku. Goku hadn't expected Frieza to be this strong, the tyrant's power easily stomped his Kaio-ken x15. The gap in strength was obvious as they fought. Goku would throw a punch, but Frieza would either block it or avoid it. Frieza had no trouble as he deflected almost every single of Goku's attacks and rushes. It wasn't looking any good for Goku if he couldn't get a hit on Frieza.

Goku kept swinging one arm after another, as he aimed at Frieza. There were times that Goku was close to landing a blow on his opponent, but Frieza always managed to avoid the hit at the last second.

"Come on monkey, don't tell that's all you got?"

Goku glared at Frieza, as the tyrant stood. Goku gathered his anger as he swung at Frieza, but Frieza had been long gone by the time that Goku swung. His fist made contact with a big rock structure that shattered into rubble when Goku's fist made contact with it.

Frieza reappeared behind Goku a couple of meters away.

"Now that I've proven my superiority over you, I think it's time that I actually start getting around to killing you"

Goku quickly turned around just in time to see Frieza's image disappear again. Goku lifted his arms as he tried searching for Frieza. Without any warning, Goku's feet were pulled from underneath him. He fell forward, and his chin landed straight down. When he landed onto the round, his red aura faded away thus leaving him more vulnerable. Goku tried his best to get right back up, but his efforts weren't enough. His face was meet with an elbow. The blow sent Goku flying back as his mouth ejected blood over his chin.

Frieza reappeared again with a smile again.

"It' been fun, but I have things to do. It's gets busy when running an empire"

Goku slowly rose up. He had to step up his performance if he wanted to be at par with Frieza. His only possible choice was to amplify his kaioken times twenty, but he remembered his brother did the same and with no good result. Goku was so unsure what to do.

_If I use the kaioken x20 and I don't succeed, I would leave myself vulnerable like Raditz did. It would only make Frieza even more pissed, and I would be killed on the spot. It's a huge risk._

He looked up as he examined Frieza. He saw that there were some burnt marks on him.

_Raditz did manage to hurt him, but will my attack be enough?_

Goku's thoughts were then interrupted.

"You know, monkey I was being generous and giving you a chance to attack. As I see it, you're too afraid to even make an effort, so I guess I'll just end this right now"

In a blink of an eye, Frieza disappeared yet again. Goku tried his best to find him, but then a voice whispered to him.

''I got you know, monkey"

Goku turned his head, while Frieza had his hands placed together. Goku didn't understand what was going on. It wasn't til he was enclosed into a spherical aura that Goku realized that this was another of Frieza's attacks. Goku tried to break out, but he noticed that he couldn't move.

"You stuck? Here let me help you, monkey"

Frieza gave Goku a strong kick that sent Goku flying. Goku could only stare in fear as he saw that he was heading straight for a mountain. Goku then noticed that he came to a complete stop in mid-air, and he quickly saw that he was stopped by Frieza's tail.

"My, my. I was being careless, if you made contact with that, the energy that has you enclosed would have gone Kaboom. I wouldn't want to end this fun so soon"

Then a wicked smile grew on Frieza's lips.

"Ready for a second game"

Without a second to waste, Frieza began pounding at Goku. The sphere was being beat around the sky, as Frieza continued to beat it like a punching bag. Goku braced himself as he was being thrashed around in the bubble-like aura. Each one of Frieza's hits were getting harder and harder.

Everyone else below was astonished at the sight. Goku was being beat around in a trapped sphere with no escape. Then there was Frieza who was hitting the sphere as he was enjoying himself, as if he were playing a game of handball.

Goku closed his eyes as he felt impact at every second. His body got bruised with every hit. As he waited, he noticed that the pounding had stopped. Goku opened his eyes as he found the ground getting further and further away. He turned around and saw that Frieza was waiting high in the sky, and Goku was going straight for him. Frieza's eyes got big as Goku rapidly approached him. He was so eager to destroy him with the final blow.

Frieza rose his arms as he swung using both arms. The impact sent Goku back pummeling through the sky, as he was reaching the ground at an increasing speed.

Gohan didn't want to watch. Although he knew his father was a great fighter, he was afraid to admit that his father had finally met his match. The last few seconds were hard for Gohan to see. Now that his father was falling to his doom, he couldn't avoid feeling useless. Tears began to form on Gohan's face. His all-time hero slash father was being beaten and there was nothing he could do about it.

"DAD..!"

There was a screeching whistle as Goku got closer and closer to the ground. The whistle continued until, Goku finally had collided into the ground with a big crash. There was a huge explosion. The Z-fighters ducked for cover as a huge wave of sand and dirt showered over them followed by strong guts of winds. Frieza crossed his arms as he slowly floated down to the ground. He turned his attention to the four remaining Z-fighters.

"You know, that monkey would have survive this attack if I used it earlier in the fight. Hell, even Raditz would have survived although I can't say the same about Vegeta"

Raditz only grunted in response. He looked over to where the unconscious Vegeta laid.

"My point is," continued Frieza. "Your saiyan friend who you call 'Goku' won't be getting up again because unlike earlier, I'm using more power. Remember how bad I beat Vegeta at only a small part of my power, well the monkey had a taste of my attack at 50%! If he miraculously manage to get up, he won't be fighting much longer"

Frieza broke into laughter as he was claiming his early victory. As he continued to laugh, the crater away from began to move. The ground began to tremble, and Goku jumped out from the rubble.

"That was a close one, I thought I was a goner. Man Frieza, you really underestimated me"

Frieza was shocked. He saw that Goku was walking fine, he wasn't morally wounded. Although he was covered with some blood, he didn't look as bad as Frieza had originally though.

"What!? The monkey lives?"

He gritted his teeth together as the sight of Goku being alive angered him.

"You see, Frieza you underestimated my abilities. I managed to trigger my kaioken just in time before hitting the ground. I managed avoiding the explosion that came with the energy you had me encased with. The aftershock buried me in the rubble, but I was fine in the end"

Frieza anger continued to built.

"I've spent too much time dealing with you all!"

The tyrant rose his hand toward the sky. A red energy began to form by the tip of his pointer finger. It began getting bigger, Goku was awe-struck by the attack. Goku felt his instincts telling him that this next attack wasn't going to be any much easier than the last.

"Frieza! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to end this miserable planet once and for all. Maybe that way, you can all finally die and stop getting up!"

Frieza's red energy ball began getting bigger. Goku didn't know what to do, but he had to think quick. Frieza seemed very serious about destroying the planet. He was running out of time.

Before Goku had asked about Frieza's red energy attack, Raditz realized before anyone what was happening. 'Death Ball' was what Raditz remember that everyone had called Frieza's technique back when he worked under Frieza. Raditz knew he had to take part in the battle and help his brother. He placed both his hands up toward the sky as he prepared to do the spirit bomb.

"Uncle Raditz? What are you doing?"

Raditz looked over his arms as he saw the confused look on his nephew.

"I'm helping your Dad, Gohan"

Gohan was confused. How does Raditz become helpful to his dad by just raising his hands. Gohan didn't ask anymore questions. He was sure that whatever Raditz was doing, he had a good cause in doing so.

Piccolo seemed rather upset at Raditz as he watched Raditz with his arms up.

"Raditz, you fool! Don't you think you'll be more helpful if you join the fight rather then place your hands in the air"

"Patience Namek, I'm performing the spirit bomb. This is the only choice I have left"

"The Spirit-what!?"

Raditz smiled. "Trust me, Piccolo. King Kai should be given more credit than he's given..."

* * *

POWER RATIOS:

Raditz-2,500,000

Goku-3,500,000

Frieza(40%+injured)-44,000,000

Goku(kaio-ken x15)-52,500,000

Frieza(50%+injured)-55,000,000

* * *

**Comments: Well, I came back again. I tried harder to make this chapter even longer than the last one. Although it's not much of an improvement. I'll say this, I also managed to post a bit more sooner than last time. So I can say that I hit two birds with one stone. Longer chapter and slightly less waiting. As for the story development, I know Frieza had used that yellow sphere technique before he used his 50% of power in the canon. I did it on purpose so that the technique was much powerful than the canon-version. As to what to expect for next chapter, Raditz will know take part in battle despite being weaken from his fight with Frieza. So anyways, back to my posting scheduling, I can't promise how soon or how long the next chapter will be but there will be a next chapter. As always, I want to thank you all for being patient with me. Have a good read, cheers!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Zyphrost : For this chapter, I tried to focus more on the length. I can agree that it's not much of a difference but it's bigger than the last one.**

**pokemonwhite2: Thank you for your support, I shall continue in writing and more and more chapters so that you can continue to read them.**

**Kaiservb: What..? What did I do?**

**Kitsune Kiyoko: Hey there, thanks for the advice. That's probably what I should do, so I don't end up slowing down on my work for the future chapters. Also just out of curiosity, how long ago have you been reading this?**

**anonymous: It's the final showdown but it'll be a long one. So expect many chapters centering on this fight.**

**Your Average Saiyan: Thanks, I appreciate the support. And now to work on even more chapters. Times does fly fast, I'll reach chapter 100 before I know it.**


	62. 61: In Space

"It's now or never!"

Krillin's ears perked up. He wasn't sure what Goku had meant by that remark. The way that Krillin saw the fight between Frieza and his childhood friend, Goku seemed to be out of options by now. There was no way that Goku still had a trick under his sleeve.

"Gohan, what is your dad talking about? Does he have one last resort?"

"I don't know Krillin, it does seem like my dad hasn't lost hope yet. Maybe he does have one technique he hasn't used"

High above where the Z-fighters stood, they could see that Frieza's fingertip had a tint of red with black light emitting. Their ki sensing abilities allowed them to realize that Frieza was concentrating a lot of his power into his next attack. The question that remained was who or what would be his target. Was Frieza going to blast Goku or had Frieza gone mad and was going to aim for the planet. The suspense was too much to bear especially since their lives were at stake. Their attention was so much absorbed into Frieza and Goku that they had completely forgot about Raditz, who had his arms up as he was preparing a spirit bomb.

Goku had finally realized that there wasn't any point in suppressing his kaio-ken technique to its max. The first thing he did was cup his hands to his side.

"KAME-HAME...!"

Gohan's eyes widened at hearing his father's words.

"My Dad's putting all his energy into this attack. This must be his final attack. If this doesn't eliminate Frieza, it won't be pretty"

Goku held the energy in his hands as he gathered more into it. The energy caused small gusts of winds. These gusts of winds were felt by those around Goku. This also included a certain prince, who woke up to the winds produced by Goku. Goku paid no attentioon though, he was deep in thought.

_I got to use the kaioken now Frieza looks pretty mad, so I have no choice!_

As Vegeta awoke, his ki sensing ability detected strong ki's building up. After taking a look of his surroundings, he became notified of what was happening. Although Vegeta was fully awake by now, he was unable to get up from where he laid. From where he was lying he could only whisper a couple of words.

"Kakarot, you dog. You're our last hope, avenge the saiyans. Don't fail us..."

As Vegeta finished his plea, he felt a huge gust of wind that was much stronger than the one that had woken him up followed by a booming voice.

"HAAAAA...!"

Goku had thrust his arms out as he unleashed the iconic technique he had learnt from Master Roshi. Just as Goku launched his attack, Frieza had also sent down his spheroid attack. Both attacks collided against each other and Goku was losing ground fast, but he was not giving up yet.

"Oh no, not like this. It can't end like this" squeaked Krillin.

Krillin felt goosebumps as Goku's Kamehameha was being pushed back by Frieza's smaller attack. Goku was waiting as he was slowly being pushed back. He had to find the perfect timing to use his full-power kaio-ken. He had only one shot to make it work.

Frieza was laughing as he was pushing Goku back into submission. The ground underneath his saiyan opponent was breaking in, Goku was sinking into the ground that he stood on. Within seconds, his knees sunk into the ground. Goku felt his muscles burning up as he awaited the opening.

_Just a little more..._

**Unknown Location(Space):**

Far from where the events on Namek took place, there was a disturbance in space. The darkness of space was calm until a bright light shined. The light flashed throughout space followed by an opening of a black hole. The size of the black hole was about the size of a one-story house. After a few seconds, the black hole began to shrink. Just before the black hole had closed completely, a space pod flew from out of it at fast speed. The space pod flew ahead as the black hole closed completely. Within the space pod, there was a newcomer who seemed to look bored.

"The elder was right, I was able to come back. I can finally take revenge for what Frieza did, but this time the tables will be turned"

There was a pause before he continued. The warrior looked out the window and he spotted a certain planet. He flashed a grin.

"If I'm correct, Frieza should end up coming here at one point. Good, I'll wait for him here until then.."

The warrior set the coordinates for his destination. His space pod instantly turned its direction toward the planet. The warrior could only smirk as he approached his stop.

"Soon.." he whispered.

**Namek:**

"No, Kakarot. Hang on, I'm almost there"

Raditz was straining himself as he was focusing on the spirit bomb. He was already getting energy from all around the universe, but he needed more time. He closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

_C'mon Kakarot. Just a little more, don't give in not yet._

Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan were all awed by Raditz's spirit bomb. Although the spirit bomb wasn't completed, they can see the size of it as it approached Namek's atmosphere. Krillin leaned over as he whispered to Gohan.

"That thing is enormous"

Gohan could only nod in agreement.

Piccolo was impressed with Raditz, there was no denying it, but he was more concerned about Goku. After waiting for so long, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going in!" he roared.

Piccolo was about to spring into the battle. Goku looked over his shoulder just before Piccolo made any further movement.

"No, Piccolo. Stay back. I still have one last tactic"

Piccolo was struck by his friend's words. "What!?" There's no way is that you can still pull something off at your current state.."

As Piccolo and Goku spoke, Frieza began to listen from above. He was not amused.

"This monkey actually thinks he still has a chance against me? Don't make me laugh, I'd say you've been pushing your luck for too long, saiyan"

Goku felt that his pain was unbearable, and he knew that the time had come. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he placed his wild card onto the table.

"**TIMES TWENTY**!"

The transition was so sudden. Goku's normal transparent aura suddenly turned bright red. His hair rose up in a spiky manner. His huge outburst caused a big jump in his power. The Z-fighters including Vegeta watched in awe at Goku's hidden power. The increase of power easily regained Goku's ground immediately. Goku walked out of the crater that he been pushed into.

As Raditz stood in place gathering his spirit bomb, he couldn't believe his eyes. Apart from the red aura that his brother was giving off, Raditz could see a golden-like aura within the shade of red. Raditz's eyes moved from side to side, as he awaited for someone to make a remark about that. No one said anything. He was convinced that they were all surprised by Goku's power fluctuation. Raditz decided to forgot about the golden light, like he had done so in the past and finish up his spirit bomb.

_At this point, Kakarot will buy me the enough time needed to finish the spirit bomb._

As Goku managed to regain control in the beam struggle, he began to push Frieza into a corner. The tyrant was overwhelmed by Goku's full-power. The burst of energy had caught the tyrant off guard and now he had to pay the consequences.

"Impossible, how could he still have this much power!"

Frieza did his best to get Goku back down again but his efforts didn't bring good results. Frieza then realized that he made another mistake. He shouldn't had fought Goku at fifty percent because Goku's full-power outclassed him at fifty percent. Frieza made one more effort to push his mini version of the 'death ball' technique. Frieza had his eyes on his technique. He could see that both attacks were pushing at each other with huge amounts of pressure.

"Okay once I get out of this, I'll make sure to go one-hundred percent so I'll.."

As Frieza spoke he lost concentration only for a second which caused his 'death ball' to be swallowed by Goku's kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha. Once Frieza saw his mistake, it was too late. Goku's Kamehameha was heading straight for the tyrant. Frieza's eyes grew wide as the attack approached him.

"Shit..!"

The Kamehameha engulfed Frieza. the tyrant cursed himself for falling for the same attack twice. Raditz had done a similar attack earlier which only injured him and lowered his power level.

Everyone ducked for cover except Raditz and Goku. The aftershock sent Vegeta's immobile body flying until it landed with a fall. The same impact of the Kamehameha sent Goku flying onto the ground. He crashed down. Goku then tried to stand up only to find out that his body was too worn out to fight. Goku couldn't get up anymore, he was low on power. Raditz became very concerned at seeing his brother in his current state, Goku had been his only hope in stopping Frieza until he completed the spirit bomb. Raditz hoped that Frieza was very weakened to be anymore of a threat.

As the sky was visible again once again, the Z-fighters looked toward the sky again only to find Frieza floating up there. The tyrant had his whole body severely injured, there was no way that he could hide the damage that the Kamehameha did to him. The tyrant's body showed the damage that Goku's Kamehameha did to him.

"YOU WILL PAY!" grunted Frieza.

Frieza leaped toward Goku. The tyrant charged at him at full-speed. Goku felt Frieza approaching him, he felt his ki getting closer. Goku could only wait, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't move away. Goku didn't have the energy to defend himself. His body was worn out just as he had feared. Once Frieza reached Goku, he gave Goku one big strong kick. The strength in Frieza's kick sent Goku flying into a landscape. Boulders collapsed onto Goku as he crashed into them. Frieza smiled and began walking toward his prey.

"Come on, super saiyan. Fight back!" he mocked.

Raditz knew he had ran out of time. The spirit bomb had to be thrown whether or not it was completed. He couldn't finish in time, his brother's life was at stake. Losing his brother was something Raditz could not afford to do. He just needed a distraction so that Frieza would be away from his brother when he used the spirit bomb. Raditz's eyes look around as he looked for the distraction. Then his eyes fell on Piccolo. Piccolo's attention was so absorbed on Frieza's assault on Goku.

"Piccolo.."

Piccolo's ears perked up at hearing his name. He turned around to find Raditz looking at him.

"Piccolo. I have a plan. I'll need your help, and we need to move quick..."

Piccolo nodded.

"Okay, what do you need me to do..?"

* * *

_POWER RATIOS:_

_Goku(base):3,500,000_

_Frieza(50%+injured from Raditz)-55,000,000_

_Goku(kaio-ken x20)-70,000,000_

_Frieza(50%+Injured from Raditz and Goku)-50,000,000_

* * *

**Comments: Well, I've back with another chapter. For those of you that don't know, I re-wrote the first chapter so check it out. I'm planning to re-write the other chapters as well. As for the fight, there's still a couple of chapters before I can say that I'm done writing the Frieza saga. I feel this chapter was slightly shorter than the last one, my apologies. Hopefully I can make the next one bigger. I also wanted to clarify something about Frieza's power. In the canon, Frieza had to deal with Goku's Kamehameha and his spirit bomb. In my story, he has to deal more than that. For that reason, his power is lower than that of the canon. His power at his current state will also play a role for when he powers up to 100%. In the canon, his 100% was about 140,000,000. Well this Frieza took more damage so you can expect the Z-fighters have a different battle. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Until next time readers, cheers!**

**REVIEWS:**

**pokemonwhite2: Well, maybe it's just me. I've been busy with schoolwork and don't put enough time on the fan fiction that I feel that it could have been longer.**

**Son of Whitebeard: Well,you can say that he has a little bit of an angry problem.**

**Kitsune Kiyoko: I salute you. I appreciate the kind words and yes, I do look back to my old stuff. quite often. It shows me how much I have grown. Thank you again, expect more chapters in the future.**

**Zyphrost: I guess I overused 'Monkey' too much. I was trying to capture Frieza's anger. Whenever he gets anger, he usually insults the opponent, but I guess I had to find other means than just using 'Monkey'.**

**dragonfox123 : Thanks, bud. Although you're just on the 12th chapter, you got a lot of reading to do. The first third of my fan fiction isn't something 'm proud of. It seems very poorly written.**

**Your Average Saiyan: I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. As to your question for super saiyan, I'll leave that unanswered for now. However, I was confused at what you meant when you referenced Break through Limit. Is there a similarity in our fan fiction? 0_0**


	63. The End of Frieza?

Frieza wasn't going to be making anymore mistakes. He felt that he had given too many chances. He let his guard down so many times, and he had had to pay the price every single time. Frieza couldn't afford to be last attack really damaged him and there was no denying that. The last time he recalled being hurt this bad was when he last clashed with his older brother, Cooler.

_Cooler, I'm glad he isn't here. If he were to see the state I'm in, I wouldn't hear the end of it._

Frieza locked eyes on his prey. He decided that it was best if he took Goku out of the picture, he had already caused too many problems. The tyrant was pleased to see that Goku wasn't showing any sign of power left in him. It just made things easier for Frieza this way. Once the tyrant eliminated Goku, he'll set his eyes on the rest of the Z-fighters. By now Frieza's priority was to not leave any survivors. He'll would work his way down the scale and strong with the strongest of the Z-fighters and kill the weak ones in the end.

A smiled formed on Frieza's lips as he arrived to where Goku laid. Seeing that Goku was immobile made Frieza chuckle. He placed his foot over Goku's motionless body only to hear the Earth-raised saiyan grunt in agony.

"It's been fun monkey but it's time to part ways. You should be glad, you'll be the first one to die. You won't have to see what happens to the rest of your friends"

Goku tried to get up, but Frieza held him down with his foot. He used his arms to push off the ground, but it seemed to be ineffective. As Goku kept struggling, he felt Frieza putting more weight onto his foot. Goku felt his arms start to give in as he continued to attempt to get himself up. Goku's attempts ended in failure as his arms collapsed under him. Frieza took the advantage and continued pushing Goku into the ground. Goku's expression became very distorted as Frieza shoved him deeper and deeper into the ground. He grunted as he tried his best to put up with the pain but the pain became more unbearable.

"What's the matter monkey, don't tell me that it hurts?"

Frieza chuckled to himself as he enjoyed the pain he was putting Goku into.

Goku continued grunting.

"I won't give up. I won't. It doesn't matter what you do, I will always try to get up"

Frieza grinned. He had found it fun to break the spirits of others when they tried to step up to him. Up to now, all who have tried to be heroic have fallen and Goku wasn't any exception for Frieza. Frieza always enjoyed himself when he had to make an example of someone.

"Is that so? Let's see how well you do when your vital organs have been punctured"

Frieza raised his arm. His fingertip had a purple glow. Frieza took aim at Goku's chest. Frieza smirked once again. Goku gulped as he felt the ki built up in Frieza's fingertip. The power was enough to end his life.

"...Good-bye super saiyan!" mocked the tyrant.

Before Frieza could shoot his death beam, he was knocked off Goku by a flying kick. The blow to the face had caught Frieza completely off guard and was shot flying away into the huge body of water. Goku looked up to see who attacked Frieza, and he saw Piccolo standing by him. Piccolo held his hand toward Goku as he offered to help his former arch enemy.

"C'mon Goku, we don't have enough time"

He picked up Goku and flew him to safety. As Piccolo carried Goku on his back, they felt huge winds coming from behind them. Waves began to form in the body of water that Frieza had previously been knocked into. Without warning, the angry tyrant sprang out with both of his fists clenching at his sides. He watched as Piccolo was carrying Goku away.

"You'll regret that, you DIRT WORM!"

Without thinking, Frieza took off after Goku and Frieza. The tyrant heard a booming voice call him.

"FRIEZA..!"

Frieza instantly halted at hearing his name. His eyes searched around until he found Raditz standing not to far from where he was. Frieza was rather surprised to see that Raditz had dared to call him.

"Raditz...?"

As Frieza observed Raditz, he found it rather odd that his former worker was just standing there with his arms up in the air.

"Frieza! You won't harm them. This ends here and now"

Frieza crossed his arms and his face muscles relaxed.

"Ha! Or else what? I'm the mighty Frieza, I have the power to choose who lives and who dies"

"That's what you think!" roared the saiyan. He felt the weight of the spirit bomb on his shoulders. This was the opening that he had been hoping for.

"Frieza, this is where you meet your end! TAKE THIS! AHH!"

Frieza quickly glanced up and was shocked to see a huge attack.

_How did Raditz manage to get this much power? He didn't have this much power when I fought him.._

Frieza held his hands out as he tried to push it away as the spirit bomb neared. As his hands connected with the spirit bomb, he realized that he didn't have the strength to push the spirit bomb away. Frieza was slowly descending as the spirit bomb was pummeling through him. His muscles cried out in pain as he attempted to do his best of not being killed.

"It's too much!" he cried in agony. Frieza felt his heart drop as he neared the ground. He had mixed emotions as he continued dropping from the sky. "It can't end like this!" continued Frieza.

Not too far from Frieza, Piccolo continued flying as he tried his best to get farther away from the spirit bomb. With the strong winds produced from the spirit bomb, it was difficult for Piccolo to fly steadily while holding onto Goku. Once Piccolo and Goku managed to get some distance away from Frieza and the spirit bomb, they took a quick glance at Frieza. Just before the spirit bomb detonated, Goku managed to lock eyes with Frieza. Through Frieza's bloodshot eyes, Goku saw so much hatred in the tyrant. Goku could see that Frieza was trying to mouth something, but there a big flash followed by a big explosion. Both Goku and Piccolo were thrown much further away. Goku closed his eyes as his ears began to ring. It was truly impressed with the power of his brother's spirit bomb. He never felt so much power. When it was all over, Goku opened his eyes to find that he and Piccolo were laying on land half buried. Goku made an attempt to get up but his body didn't respond. He felt ki's approaching him and Piccolo.

"Goku, you made it!" cried Krillin as he arrived. By then, Piccolo had awoken too. Unlike Goku, Piccolo had the strength to get move around. It wasn't long before everyone reunited around Goku and Piccolo. Goku was glad to see that everyone had survived. It was a huge relief to him that his vision that he had previously had was not going to he looked around, he was doing roll call.

_Gohan, Piccolo, Raditz, and Krillin. Wait, there's someone missing!_

He looked side to side and eventually found the ki he was looking for.

"How's Vegeta doing?"

Krillin became distraught with Goku's question. "Goku, we're not even sure if your brother's spirit bomb landed the final blow on Frieza, and you're worried about Vegeta?"

"Yes, Krillin. I am worried for Vegeta, he helped us win this fight. Just imagine how the outcome would have been if he was not there to held Frieza off just long enough for Raditz and I to heal" Krillin shrugged. He had a point there.

"I guess you're right, Goku" Krillin hated that they had to look after Vegeta even after what he did back on Earth.

Vegeta had been asleep most of the fight, but he managed to reawaken after the spirit bomb. He searched for Frieza's ki but all he could find was the weakened ki's of the Z-fighters. Vegeta stood up and noticed that some of his power had been recovered while he was unconscious. Although Vegeta was far from being fully-powered, he had enough power to give Frieza's third form a run for his money. Vegeta then flew toward the rest of the group. Everyone looked at him as walked among them "Tell me something, is Frieza really gone?" inquired the Prince.

There was silence among the Z-fighters. No one knew the answer to the question, they glanced at each other not knowing what to believe, then the silence was broken by a rough voice.

"To be honest Vegeta, no one really knows. You know as I do that Frieza always manages to come back no matter what we dish at him, however that spirit bomb should have had enough power to put a stop to him. None of us can sense his ki, so we can assume that he's been finally taken down" Vegeta stared at Piccolo as he allowed him to finish speaking, then a grin grew on Vegeta's face.

"Very well, Namek. I guess now Frieza's territory in space has no ruler. So it's up to me, Prince Vegeta to reign over Frieza's empire"

Everyone stared in shock and so many questions ran their minds. Could it be that Vegeta was going to be Frieza's successor? Would Vegeta continue what Frieza had begun, the complete dominance over the galaxy? Would Vegeta kill all who posed a threat to his authority?

"Don't worry though, you did me a favor of killing Frieza. The fairest thing I can do is give you a head start before I go after you one by one. Go hide wherever you want, eventually I will find you"

Vegeta began laughing. Gohan's fists were shaking and his anger was building up from Vegeta's betrayal. He couldn't believe Vegeta would backstab them like that even after his father had saved Vegeta twice.

"You monster, my father has saved you and spared you. How is this fair?"

Vegeta's face became serious. Gohan's remark had ended his laughter.

"You want to talk about being fair? My planet and Father were killed by that over-grown lizard. I was the supposed to be the one to avenge the saiyans, but you took that away from me. Now, I have lost my honor. I was going to let you go but now I don't think that's an option anymore. I think now I'll just kill all of you right now!"

Gohan sprang toward Vegeta with his fist aimed at Vegeta only to be caught by his fist. Vegeta then sent his fist into Gohan's face. The hybrid saiyan was sent onto the ground. Vegeta then grabbed him by his lapel and brought close to his face.

"I hoped you said your goodbyes because you're not leaving this planet"

Everyone who was mobile stood up as they tried to aid Gohan, but Vegeta just threw him back with the others.

"Hmph. Consider yourself lucky, punk! As for the rest of you, don't get any smart ideas."

Gohan struggled to stand up. One of his checks was swollen from Vegeta's punch, and blood was running down his nose, but he felt his anger building up. Vegeta glared at the group. All was still and no one said a word before Vegeta decided that it was best that he left. As Vegeta was getting ready to leave, a raspy voice called out.

"Where do you think you're going, Vegeta!?"

Vegeta instantly froze as hearing the familiar voice. Everyone recognized the voice as well. It was the last thing they wanted to hear. They all turned their attention to the direction from where the voice came from. Their gaze led them to find Frieza standing with strong posture on a rock platform that was highly elevated than where everyone else was at.

"This comes to show that a monkey can't be on a throne"

Sweat began running down Vegeta's face as he came face to face with Frieza. After so much damage, Frieza had managed to come back again.

"Frieza!.. How?"

Everyone took one good look at Frieza, they could see how badly bruised he was. One of his eyes was shut completely while the other was struggling to stay open. Part of Frieza's tail was gone. His body had so many scratched on it and dried blood. His cold glare gave a shiver to everyone's spine.

"I hope you enjoyed your reunion because this is where it ends..."

* * *

POWER RATIOS:

Non-available this time

* * *

**Comments: Well, I came back again. I apologize for my absence last month. Now about the story, some of you might be confused about Goku and his vision. If you are confused about it, go to chapter that's called "The Grand Elder" that might clarify some things for you. If you're still confused, let me explain, Goku has the power to see into the future like Bardock had. On his way to Namek, he had a vision where he saw Frieza killing off his friends. Hopefully that cleared up some things. Anyways, expect another of the first chapters to be revised later this month. And thank you for staying attentive for this fan fiction despite the wait. As always, cheers!**

**REVIEWS**

**SSJwriter3: My early work was done about a year ago. I'm slowly trying to rewrite these bad chapters as I also update this fan fiction. Thanks for reading, though.**

**pokemonwhite2: Thank you, I appreciate that. The final battle won't be much too different than the manga and anime.**

**Son of Whitebeard: Hopefully you weren't disappointed.**

**narku the ulnimate fusion: If I remember correctly, imperfect Cell claimed that he could do the spirit bomb. Now I know that Raditz doing the spirit bomb is a stretch, but please work with me here.**

**Your Average Saiyan: Well, I know that there are some similarities, but the Raditz in my story won't go through the same that the Raditz from that other fan fiction. I have other plans for Raditz.**

**Kaiservb: I'm back... sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
